Joann und G, Teil 7: Täter und Opfer
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Fortsezung von  Abenteuer in Mexiko'  7. Teil zu  Ein Herz für G' : Das Team bekommt einen ziemlich hässlichen und kniffeligen Fall. Der Weg zur Aufklärung ist hart.   Callen/OC   Abenteuer/Frendschaft/Romanze
1. Kapitel 1  Ein Tag am Strand

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 1 - Ein Tag am Strand**

Seit Kensis Entführung war inzwischen einige Zeit vergangen. Sie war aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, durfte jedoch noch nicht arbeiten. Da sie in ihrer Freizeitgestaltung durch die vorhandenen Verletzungen sehr eingeschränkt war, wurde sie immer unruhiger und, leider auch, immer unausstehlicher. Deeks war, so weit es seine Arbeit zuließ, jeden Tag bei ihr. Das sah man ihm inzwischen auch an. Üblicherweise pflege er seinen „Shaggy-Dog-Stile" ganz bewusst, aber inzwischen musste er nicht mehr viel dafür tun. Niemand sagte etwas, aber langsam fingen seine Kollegen an, sich Sorgen um Deeks zu machen.

Es war Freitag Nachmittag, die Kollegen hatten eine ungewöhnlich ruhige Woche hinter sich und erledigten noch ein paar Reste an Papierkram. Eine lockere Unterhaltung begann, gespickt mit Neckereien. Doch der König der dummen Sprüche, Deeks, hielt sich zurück. Er antwortete, wenn ihn die Kollegen direkt ansprachen, aber diese Antworten waren kurz und knapp. Ihnen fehlte der übliche Witz. Nachdenklich registrierte Joann diese ungewohnte Schweigsamkeit. Plötzlich lächelte sie. Ihr war eine Idee gekommen. Schnell überprüfte Joann ein paar Daten im Internet.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, Marty."

Leicht verwirrt sah Deeks hoch. „Zeit wofür?"

„Deine Fähigkeiten als Lehrer unter Beweis zu stellen."

Bei Deeks fiel der Groschen immer noch nicht. „Als Lehrer für welches Fach?"

„Für dumme Sprüche!" Sam konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und begleitete diese Bemerkung mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Callen und Ray brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass Du es vergessen hast?" Joann zog einen Schmollmund und klimperte beleidigt mit den Wimpern.

Deeks sah sie müde und erschöpft an. Er hatte eindeutig keinen Sinn für Joanns schauspielerische Fähigkeiten. „Sag doch einfach, was Du meinst, ich komme nicht drauf."

Joann wurde ernst. „Du wolltest mir Surfen beibringen, wenn wir aus Mexiko zurück sind. Ich dachte, dieses Wochenende wäre gut. Laut Wettervorhersage können wir mit guten Wellen rechnen. Kensi ist gesund genug, um uns am Strand Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die Abwechslung tut ihr bestimmt gut." Sie sah ihn intensiv an. „Und Dir auch."

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Vorstellung ich komischer finde: Joann auf einem Surfbrett oder Deeks als ihr Lehrer." Sam lachte. „Das werde ich mir bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen."

„Keine Sorge, ich verrate Dir, wo sie hingehen." Auch Callen lachte.

Ray grinste. „Ich denke, wir sollten es auch Eric und Nell erzählen. Die beiden wollen das garantiert nicht verpassen. Außerdem kann Eric das ganze passend kommentieren!"

Joann ignorierte die Bemerkungen und das Gelächter. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf Deeks. „Komm schon, Marty, sag ja. Ich spreche auch mit Kensi."

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Deeks. „In Ordnung. Aber Du musst nicht mit Kensi sprechen, dass mache ich schon." Er überlegte kurz und nannte Joann dann einen Strand, der ihm geeignet erschien. „Ich bringe Dir ein Surfbrett mit. Zehn Uhr?"

Joann nickte. „Prima. Aber Du gehst heute nicht zu Kensi, sondern sofort nach Hause ins Bett und schläfst Dich aus." Bevor Deeks etwas sagen konnte, schüttelte Joann energisch den Kopf. „Nein, keine Diskussion, Marty. Du bist total übermüdet. Niemand will Dich morgen im Wasser retten müssen. Kensi kommt auch gut einen Abend ohne Dich aus. Ich bringe alles für ein Picknick mit." Dann sah sie Sam und Ray an. „Ihr besorgt die Getränke."

Deeks wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, aber diesmal fiel ihm Callen ins Wort. „Du hast Joann gehört. Sie hat absolut recht. Dein Schlafmangel macht Dich langsam zu einem Risiko, also geh früh zu Bett." Callen warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ab nach Hause mit Dir. Den Papierkram kannst Du Montag zu Ende machen." Er war Joann einen kurzen Blick zu. „Jo hilft Dir dann dabei."

Deeks zögerte. Ihm war klar, dass er dringend Schlaf brauchte. Trotzdem wollte er nicht gehen.

„Sie haben Mr. Callen und Miss MacKenzie gehört, Mr. Deeks. Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und gehen Sie nach Hause." Hetty lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Wir sehen uns Montag."

Mit einem Schmunzeln sahen alle Hetty hinterher, während Deeks ihren Anweisungen folgte. „Wir sehen uns." Ohne den üblichen Schwung verließ er das Hauptquartier.

Die anderen sahen ihm nach, zum Teil nachdenklich, zum Teil besorgt.

„Ich muss mal ein paar ernste Worte mit Kensi wechseln." Joann sah grimmig vor sich hin. „So geht das nicht weiter." Energisch klappte sie ihren Laptop zu. „G, ich hole die Sachen fürs Picknick, dann fahre ich zu Kensi. Wir sehen uns später zu Hause."

Callen nickte. „In Ordnung." Dann wandte er sich an Sam. „Lust auf ein Feierabendbier?"

Sam grinste ihn an. „Oh, hast Du Ausgang bekommen?"

Von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig wurden Sam Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, dann ging Joann lachend.

Sam lachte auch. „Ray, kommst Du mit?"

„Danke für die Einladung, Sam, aber ich hab schon was vor. Ich sag nur noch Nell und Eric wegen morgen Bescheid. Was soll ich zu trinken besorgen?"

…

Müde und wütend stieg Joann aus dem Auto. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Gespräch mit Kensi leicht werden würde. Joann wusste nur zu gut, wie Kensi sich fühlte. Schließlich hatte sie selbst eine Weile untätig zu Hause sitzen müssen, obwohl sie lieber arbeiten gegangen wäre. Aber dieser Frust war noch lange kein Grund, Marty schlecht zu behandeln. Das hatte er einfach nicht verdient. Aber Kensis Frustration hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie nicht mehr für sachliche Argumente zugänglich war. Seit langem hatten sich die beiden Frauen nicht mehr ernsthaft gestritten, aber an diesem Abend hatte es richtig geknallt.

Mühsam riss sich Joann zusammen, als sie das Haus betrat. Sie wollte ihre Wut und ihre Enttäuschung nicht an Callen auslassen. Doch der war noch gar nicht zu Hause. Knurrig räumte sie die Einkäufe weg und bereitete alles für das Picknick vor. Zum Schluss suchte Joann ihre Strandsachen zusammen. Leider half ihr keine der Tätigkeiten, Wut und Frust loszuwerden. Schließlich zog Joann sich um und ging laufen.

…

Als sie diesmal nach Hause kam, war Callen da. Ein Blick auf sie genügte ihm. „War es so schlimm, Jo?"

Zur Antwort rollte sie mit den Augen und gab nur ein mürrisches Knurren von sich. Dann verschwand Joann unter der Dusche. Als sie zurückkam, saß Callen mit einer Zeitung auf Couch, eine Flasche Bier neben sich und eine Tasse dampfender Tee vor sich auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Joann setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach dem Tee. Nach ein paar Schlucken gab sie ihre ‚Unterhaltung' mit Kensi wieder.

„Wir haben uns so übel angeschnauzt, dass ich total vergessen habe, ihr von morgen zu erzählen." Joanns Blick wurde traurig. „Ich weiß doch, wie sie sich fühlt. Aber sie hat mir überhaupt nicht zugehört. Sie ist so frustriert, dass sie vergessen hat, dass Marty ihr Freund ist und nicht ihr…" Joann suchte nach der passenden Beschreibung. „Und nicht ihr Sandsack. Sie sagt überhaupt kein nettes Wort mehr über ihn, geschweige denn zu ihm. Als ob es seine Schuld sei, dass sie entführt wurde. Kensi ist so ungerecht, dass passt überhaupt nicht zu ihr…" Joann war immer leiser geworden und schwieg jetzt. Schließlich seufzte sie laut. „Ach, was soll's. Ich geh schlafen." Sie gab G einen Kuss und verschwand.

Nachdenklich sah er ihr nach. Dann griff er entschlossen zu seinem Telefon. „Callen. Wir müssen reden, Kensi."

…

Zu Joanns Verblüffung fuhr Callen am nächsten Tag zu Kensi. Sie wartete bereits. Der Gruß zwischen den beiden Frauen war knapp und die Fahrt zum Strand verlief schweigend. Wie Joann befürchtet hatte, traf die komplette Einheit dort ein. Niemand wollte sich das Schauspiel entgehen lassen. Es wurde gefrotzelt und gewitzelt, Handtücher wurden ausgebreitet, Sonnenschirme und Strandstühle aufgestellt, Kühlboxen herangetragen. Deeks sah nicht mehr ganz so müde aus wie am Vortag. Sein Lächeln, als er Joann begrüßte, war herzlich.

„Na, Kleine, bereit Dich lächerlich zu machen? Hier, das ist heute Deines."

„Ich gebe Dir gleich ‚Kleine'!" Mit funkelnden Augen nahm Joann Deeks das Surfbrett ab. „Du wirst es noch bedauern, mich hierzu überredet zu haben!" Dann verpasste sie ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen den Arm.

„Autsch! Den brauche ich noch!" Übertrieben heftig rieb er sich den Arm, obwohl Joann ihn nur leicht geboxt hatte. Deeks versuchte auch gar nicht, sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Dann begann er den Unterricht mit Trockenübungen.

Das ganze Team kommentierte sowohl Deeks' Qualitäten als Lehrer wie auch Joanns Fähigkeiten als Surferin mit einer Menge dummer Sprüche. Es wurde viel gelacht. Nach einer Weile taute auch Kensi auf.

Joann ignorierte alle albernen Bemerkungen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Erklärungen von Deeks. Dank ihrer schnellen Auffassungsgabe und ihrer Sportlichkeit setzte Joann das Meiste sofort um. Schließlich ging es ins Wasser. Hier zeigte sich dann, dass noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen war. Joann war mehr im Wasser als auf dem Brett. Ihr Ehrgeiz, unbedingt erfolgreich zu sein, wurde ihr zum Hindernis. Das Lächeln verschwand von Joanns Gesicht und machte einer verkniffenen Miene Platz. Sie saß auf dem Brett, Deeks neben sich, und starrte auf die Dünung.

„Jo, noch ein Versuch, dann machen wir Pause." Deeks sah zu Joann rüber. Als sie nicht reagierte, hakte er nach. „Hast Du mich gehört, Jo?"

„Nein, Marty, ich höre erst auf, wenn ich nicht mehr runter falle." Joann klang sehr entschlossen.

Deeks runzelte die Stirn. „Jo, niemand erwartet, dass Du heute surfen lernst. Und hör auf, so verkniffen zu schauen. Du siehst aus, als hättest Du in eine Zitrone gebissen. Alle haben Spaß, selbst Kensi hat mal wieder gelacht. Nur Du nicht. Dabei solltest Du den meisten Spaß haben." Ruhig wartete Deeks ab. Am Strand hatte er gerne den Clown für alle gemacht. Doch im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass Albernheiten fehl am Platze waren.

Schließlich gab Joann nach. „Ich hatte gestern einen üblen Streit mit Kensi. Sie ist nur hier, weil G interveniert hat. Dabei wollte ich doch, dass gerade Ihr beide mal raus kommt, abschaltet und Euch amüsiert."

„Vergiss den Streit, vergiss meine Probleme mit Kensi, vergiss die Arbeit, blende einfach alles aus und denken nur an Dich, die Wellen und Dein Brett." Deeks sah sie ungewohnt ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass Du es kannst. Aber, Jo, hör auf, Dich zu irgendetwas zu zwingen. Wenn es heute nicht klappt, hattest Du trotzdem einen schönen Tag am Strand, und wir versuchen es einfach wieder. Lass los."

Langsam nickte Joann. Das, was Deeks da gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte, ließ eine Erinnerung wieder wach werden. Sie war elf oder zwölf, als Pops versuchte, ihr eine neue, ziemlich komplizierte Tritt- und Schlagkombination beizubringen. Es klappte einfach nicht, sie bekam den Dreh nicht heraus und wurde immer angespannter und verkrampfter. Schließlich zwang Pops sie, aufzuhören und ließ sie stattdessen ein paar andere Übungen machen, die sie gut beherrschte. Sie entspannte sich, ohne es zu merken, war mit Begeisterung statt mit Anspannung dabei, weil sie die Übungen erfolgreich ausführen konnte. Und dann, ganz unerwartet, ging Pops zu der neuen Übung über und diesmal schaffte sie es. Weil sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern es einfach nur getan hatte. Statt sich dazu zu zwingen, hatte sie mit Spaß und aus Begeisterung am Kampfsport gehandelt.

„In Ordnung, Marty, dieses mal noch, dann machen wir Pause."

Zu Deeks' Verblüffung lockerte sich Joanns komplette Körperhaltung, die angespannten Gesichtszüge gingen in ein Lächeln über. Ruhig wiederholte sie alle seine Anweisungen und dann paddelte sie los. Es war keine große Welle, aber sie ritt sie, blieb bis zum Ende auf ihrem Brett. Lachend und johlend kamen alle auf Joann zu. Sie freute sich wie ein kleines Kind über ihren Erfolg. Voller Begeisterung rannte Joann auf Deeks zu und warf ihn um, bei ihrem stürmischen Versuch, ihn zu umarmen. Schallendes Gelächter begleitete diese Aktion und Nell verewigte das Spektakel mit ihrer Kamera.

„Ich hab's geschafft! Wow, ich hab's geschafft! Danke, Marty, Du warst Klasse!" Voller Überschwang küsste Joann den vollkommen verblüfften Deeks. Dann sprang sie auf, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. „Komm schon, Marty, das will ich unbedingt noch mal machen!"

„Stop, langsam, Jo!" Deeks bremste Joann aus. „Wir wollten doch eine Pause machen." Er warf einen Blick auf die Kühlboxen mit Bier und Speisen.

Joann sah die lachenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde und den halb verzweifelten, halb amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck von Deeks und musste schließlich auch lachen. „Na klar, Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Machen wir Pause."

Es wurde eine lustige Mahlzeit. Selbst Kensi vergaß ihren Frust und beteiligte sich an den Neckereien. Deeks hatte eine ruhige, abgelegene Bucht ausgesucht. Abgesehen von einer Handvoll anderer Surfer, waren sie alleine. Die ganze Einheit genoss es, mal unbeobachtet zu sein. So konnte jeder er oder sie selbst sein. Gesättigt und zufrieden wurden die Gespräche ruhiger und der ein oder andere legte sich zu einem Nickerchen hin. Joann stand auf und ging zum Wasser. Sie beobachtete aufmerksam die Surfer, studierte ihre Körperhaltung, ihre Bewegungen und konnte es selber kaum abwarten, wieder aufs Brett zu kommen.

„Du hast also ein neues Hobby gefunden." Callen stellte sich hinter sie.

Joann lächelte. „Kann schon sein. Aber meine erste Liebe ist immer noch der Kampfsport."

„Aber eine gewisse Abwechslung kann nicht schaden, oder, Jo?"

Sie drehte sich zu Callen um, immer noch lächelnd. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Marty hatte Recht, es ist ein Sport für mich. Ich mag das Meer einfach."

„Ich weiß." Callen schmunzelte. Jeder in seinem Team wusste, wohin Joann ging, wenn sie unglücklich war oder über Probleme nachdenken musste. „Hast Du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

„Immer." Ihr Blick war voller Liebe.

Langsam gingen die beiden am Wasser längs. Nach ein paar Schritten griff Callen nach Joanns Hand.

…

Der Rest des Tages verlief weiterhin entspannt und lustig. Joann ging wieder aufs Brett. Sie fiel die meiste Zeit noch herunter, aber jetzt konnte sie darüber lachen. Eric hatte sein Surfbrett ebenfalls mitgebracht. Er und Deeks zeigten den anderen ein bisschen von dem, was sie konnten. Nell hielt alles mit ihrer Kamera fest. Es würde mit Sicherheit ein lustiger Film werden.

…

Als die Sonne schließlich unterging, begannen alle, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen und in die Autos zu tragen.

Joann ging zu Deeks, der in Gedanken versunken am Wasser stand. „Danke." Sie nahm Deeks in die Arme und drückte ihn feste.

Etwas überrascht und verlegen erwiderte er die Umarmung. „Gern geschehen." Auch der Klassenclown hatte manchmal so seine ernsten Momente. „Aber eigentlich müsste ich Dir danken." Deeks warf einen Blick zu den Fahrzeugen. „Kensi hat heute zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder gelacht. Sie sieht auch viel entspannter aus." Deeks wandte sich wieder Joann zu. „Vielleicht hält das für eine Weile an."

Nachdenklich sah Joann zwischen Deeks und Kensi hin und her. „Marty, Du und Kensi seid meine Freunde, aber ich bin nicht blind für Eure Fehler. Sie hat Dich die letzte Zeit ziemlich mies behandelt. Aber Du hast es Dir gefallen lassen. Sie muss lernen, sich zusammenzureißen, und Du, Dir nicht alles gefallen zu lassen. Das machst Du bei der Arbeit auch nicht."

„Die Entführung nach Mexiko…"

„…ist kein Grund und keine Entschuldigung. Für Euch beide nicht. Glaub mir, G hätte sich das nicht gefallen lassen. Und ich mir übrigens auch nicht." Joann seufzte, dann knuffte sie Deeks leicht in die Seite. „Ihr bekommt das schon hin, da bin ich sicher." Dann lächelte sie Deeks mit strahlenden Augen an. „Ich hoffe, Du gibst mir weiter Unterricht. Und gehst mit mir Shoppen."

Leichtes Entsetzten stand in Deeks' Augen. „Shoppen?"

„Na, ich brauch doch die richtige Ausrüstung und ein eigenes Surfbrett! Ich leih mir doch nicht immer eines von Dir!"

Lachend gingen Joann und Deeks zu den anderen.


	2. Kapitel 2 Tote reden nicht

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 2 - Tote reden nicht**

„Kensi!" Erstaunt und ein wenig misstrauisch sah Joann ihre Freundin an. Seit dem großen Streit vor zwei Wochen war ihre Beziehung ein wenig angespannt. „Hat der Arzt Dich denn nicht noch für länger aus dem Verkehr gezogen?"

„Ich habe es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Hetty war einverstanden, dass ich schon wieder anfange, aber ich darf nur Innendienst machen." Kensi lächelte schwach. „Alles ist besser, als zu Hause herumzusitzen." Dann zögerte sie kurz. „Hast Du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Joann war verblüfft. Kensi hat es vermieden, mit ihr alleine zu sein. Wenn sie sich gesehen hatten, waren immer Deeks und Callen dabei gewesen. „Sicher."

Sie suchten sich eine ruhige Ecke. „Jo, tut mir leid, was ich Dir alles an den Kopf geworfen habe. Ich war nur noch genervt und habe meinen ganzen Frust an Dir ausgelassen. Und an Marty. Ihr habt Euch die ganze Zeit um mich gekümmert und ich bin als Dank ein echtes Ekel gewesen. Kannst Du mir verzeihen?" Kensi war wirklich zerknirscht.

Spontan nahm Joann Kensi in die Arme. „Natürlich. Ich weiß doch, wie Du Dich gefühlt hast." Erleichtert erwiderte Kensi die Umarmung. Doch dann trat Joann einen Schritt zurück und sah ihre Freundin ernst an. „Aber wenn Du jemals wieder Marty so schlecht behandelst, dann mach ich Dir die Hölle heiß. Dann wirst Du Dir wünschen, dass wir uns nie begegnet wäre."

Kensi sah Joann an, dass diese es absolut ernst meinte. Sie musste heftig schlucken und nickte dann nur.

„Gut." Joann lächelte wieder. „Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass Du wieder hier bist. Sag mal, wie hast Du die Zeit vor mir eigentlich alleine mit den Männern ausgehalten? Sie waren einfach unerträglich!"

Jetzt lachte auch Kensi. „Ich war schlagfertig, in jeder Hinsicht dieses Wortes."

Joann schmunzelte, dann brachte sie Kensi auf den aktuellen Stand. Neben den beruflichen Tatsachen gab Joann auch ein wenig Klatsch und Tratsch zum Besten. Geflissentlich ignorierten sie die Männer. Unterbrechen ließen sich die zwei Frauen erst durch Erics üblichen schrillen Pfiff.

…

„Wir haben möglicherweise einen Serienmörder. Im Laufe der letzten sechs Monate wurden neun ehemalige Navy-Angehörige unter merkwürdigen Umständen tot aufgefunden. Es gibt keinen offensichtlichen Zusammenhang zwischen den einzelnen Opfern außer der Tatsache, dass sie bei der Navy waren. Sie haben in unterschiedlichen Bereichen gearbeitet, kannten sich nicht, haben unterschiedliche Hintergründe."

Eric ließ eine Menge Dateien auf den Monitoren erscheinen: Personalakten der Opfer, Fotos und Skizzen der Tatorte, Obduktionsberichte. Aufmerksam sahen sich alle die Informationen an.

„Warum bekommen wir die Fälle erst jetzt?" Nachdenklich betrachtete Callen die Datenmenge.

„Mangelnde Kommunikation." Nell betrat die Ops. „Da es sich nicht um aktive Navy-Angehörige handelt, sind die Morde von der Polizei bearbeitet worden. Die Opfer wurden in unterschiedlichen Bezirken getötet, so dass niemandem etwas aufgefallen ist. Im letzten Fall gab es einen cleveren Detective, der eine Anfrage nach ähnlichen Fällen gestartet hat. Dabei ist er auf die acht anderen Opfer gestoßen. Seiner Meinung nach ist der Zusammenhang zwischen den Fällen die Navy. Deswegen wurden wir eingeschaltet."

„Können wir mit dem Detective sprechen?" Deeks wandte sich an Nell, doch die Antwort kam von Hetty.

„Darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert. In einer Stunde werden Sie im Bootshaus erwartet."

„Was ist mit den anderen Detectives? Können wir die auch sprechen?" Ray sah Hetty fragend an.

„Das ist dann die Aufgabe von Mr. Deeks als unser Verbindungsoffizier." Angesichts der Miene, die Deeks zog, lächelte Hetty leicht amüsiert vor sich hin. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie das nach dem Gespräch mit Detective Fisher klären."

Deeks murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, was niemand verstand, aber allen war klar, dass ihm die Situation nicht behagte. Er arbeitete gerne und gut mit seinen Kollegen und Freunden vom NCIS zusammen, aber mit seinen Kollegen vom L.A.P.D. gab es immer Probleme. Deswegen vermied er meistens den Kontakt, trotz seines offiziellen Titels. Inzwischen war auf allen Gesichtern ein Grinsen aufgetaucht. Doch bevor die Kollegen mit dummen Sprüchen loslegen konnten, hatte Ray schon die nächste Frage.

„Können wir auch Einsicht in die Personalakten der Ermittler bekommen?"

„Wieso willst Du die haben?" Callen war verblüfft.

Ray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte vielleicht wichtig sein, etwas über die einzelnen Ermittler zu wissen. Schließlich ist nur einer von neun auf die Idee gekommen, nach ähnlichen Fällen zu suchen. Und keiner hat seinen jeweiligen Fall gelöst."

Einen Moment sah Callen den Junior Agent nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. „Wir warten das Gespräch mit Detective Fisher ab. Wenn Du dann immer noch der Meinung bist, dass dies notwendig ist, sehen wir, was wir erreichen können. In Ordnung?"

Ray nickte. „Danke, Callen."

Joann lächelte still vor sich hin. Aus dem ruhigen, introvertierten Anfänger wurde ein selbstbewusster Agent, der genug Vertrauen in sich und seine Kollegen hatte, um sich auch mal nur auf sein Bauchgefühl zu verlassen. Selbst Sams Nörgeleien waren deutlich weniger geworden und inzwischen gab Ray ihm Kontra.

…

„Detective." Callen ließ sich seine Verblüffung nicht anmerken, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, die mit einem festen Griff geschüttelt wurde. Vier der fünf Teammitglieder waren nicht minder verblüfft. Nur Ray verkniff sich mühsam ein Grinsen. Mit weiterhin neutralem Gesichtsausdruck stellte Callen seine Einheit vor. Alle hatte mit einem älteren, erfahrenen und vor allen Dingen männlichem Detective gerechnet. Ihnen gegenüber stand jedoch eine sehr junge und äußerst attraktive Frau.

„Du wusstest es, nicht?", flüsterte Joann Ray leise zu. „Du hast Dich über die Detectives informiert, oder?"

„Ich hatte ein kurzes Gespräch mit Matt Bernhart." Ray grinste. „Nur so, aus purer Neugier."

Joann lachte leise in sich hinein, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Detective Fisher.

„Nein, ich leide nicht unter Langeweile, Agent Blye. Man hat mich auf Grund meines Alters in ein ziemlich ruhiges Revier versetzt, damit ich Erfahrung sammeln kann." Detective Fisher runzelte kurz die Stirn und für einen Moment konnte man Wut über ihr Gesicht flackern sehen, bevor ihre Miene wieder neutral wurde. „Das bedeutet, es gibt nur wenige Kapitalverbrechen. Wenn ich irgendwann mal Karriere machen will, muss ich gerade diese wenigen Fälle mehr als gründlich bearbeiten. Daher habe ich alles überprüfen lassen, was mir einfiel. So bin ich auf die anderen Fälle gestoßen."

„Und haben sich dann an den NCIS gewandt." Sam musterte die junge Frau.

„Natürlich. Abgesehen davon, dass bei allen Opfern die Umstände mehr als seltsam waren, gab es nur eine Gemeinsamkeit: die Navy. Selbstverständlich wende ich mich dann an den NCIS." Der Blick, den Detective Fisher Sam zuwarf, war keineswegs schmeichelhaft.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns den Details des Falles widmen." Callen schritt ein, bevor Sam etwas Unpassendes sagen konnte. „Laut den Berichten waren Sie selber vor Ort. Ich würde gerne Ihre persönlichen Eindrücke hören. Dinge, die nicht in den sehr ausführlichen Berichten stehen."

Nachdem sie Sam noch einen ziemlich kühlen Blick zugeworfen hatte, wandte sich Detective Fisher mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an G. „Natürlich, Agent Callen. Was möchten Sie wissen?"

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte das Team damit, zusätzliche Informationen zu bekommen und den Detective näher kennen zu lernen. Schließlich verabschiedete sich die junge Frau, indem sie Callen strahlend anlächelte und dem Rest des Teams kühl zunickte.

…

„Was denkt Ihr?" Callen warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde.

„Sie ist attraktiv, klug und extrem ehrgeizig. Ich will ihr nicht unterstellen, dass sie bereit wäre, sich nach oben zu schlafen. Aber sie hat definitiv keine Hemmungen, ihre weiblichen Reize nutzbringend einzusetzen." Joann brachte ihren Eindruck wie immer direkt auf den Punkt,

Callen schmunzelte. „Aber was denkst Du über ihre beruflichen Fähigkeiten?"

„Sie weiß, was sie tut, hat ein Auge für Details. Sehr akribisch, wenn es um die forensische Beweisaufnahme geht. Denkt nicht nur in eingetretenen Pfaden." Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist sicher nicht ohne Grund schon Detective." Dann runzelte Joann die Stirn.

„Was, Jo?" Aufmerksam sah G seine Freundin an.

„Ihr Ehrgeiz…ich weiß nicht so ganz. Eine gewisse Portion ist notwendig, um voran zu kommen. Als Frau muss die Portion sogar noch größer sein als bei einem Mann. Aber bei ihr…" Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist schon fast zuviel. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ihr dieser Ehrgeiz irgendwann im Weg sein wird. Zur Zeit ist er uns allerdings nützlich. Ohne ihn wären die Morde nicht in Zusammenhang gebracht werden. Nehmen wir an Unterstützung, was wir kriegen können."

„Du bist nicht überzeugt, Jo." Callen stellte keine Frage.

„Genauso wenig wie Du, G."

Die beiden warfen sich einen kurzen, verstehenden Blick zu.

„Ihr habt nicht ganz Unrecht." Sam sah G und Joann nachdenklich an. „Irgendetwas ist an dieser Frau, dass nicht stimmt. Trotzdem, sie hat in dem Fall wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und warf dann einen kurzen Blick zu Ray. „Wir sollten sie mal überprüfen lassen."

Callen nickte. „Kann auf keinen Fall schaden." Er griff zum Telefon.

„Jones."

„Nell, ich brauche einen kompletten Backgroundcheck über Detective Tamy Fisher."

„Schon dabei."

„Deeks, Ray, Ihr seht Euch den letzten Tatort an. Nehmt Eric mit, er soll Videoaufnahmen machen, sehr detailliert. Ich will, dass Kensi sich die später ansieht. Wir drei fahren zurück ins Hauptquartier."

…

Verblüfft sah Joann auf den Berg von Akten, zwischen denen Kensi so gerade noch hervorsah. „Kensi, was machst Du da?"

„Das sind die Berichte aller Fälle. Ich versuche, Gemeinsamkeiten zu entdecken."

„Und, schon etwas gefunden?"

„Nein, gar nichts." Kensi war ziemlich frustriert.

„Okay, Kensi, dann sag mal, was Du nicht hast." Joann setzte sich und sah Kensi erwartungsvoll an.

„Die Opfer sind alle männlich, Angehörige verschiedener Rassen, unterschiedlichen Alters. Sie waren alle bei der Navy, aber in vollkommen unterschiedlichen Positionen und Bereichen. Sie haben alle freiwillig ihren Abschied genommen. Auch bei den familiären Verhältnissen ist alles vertreten: ledig, verheiratet, geschieden, mit und ohne Freundin." Kensi seufzte.

„Was ist mit den Tatorten? Wenn es keine Ähnlichkeiten bei den Opfern gibt, vielleicht dort." Joann sah Kensi fragend an. Sam und Callen hörten aufmerksam zu.

Kensi seufzte erneut, bevor sie weiter machte. „Das ist es ja. Es sind nur Fundorte, keine Tatorte. Die Opfer wurden ganz eindeutig an einem anderen Ort getötet und an den Fundorten nur abgelegt. Dort gibt es keine DNA-Spuren, keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Fasern, keine Fußspuren, keine Abdrücke von Reifen irgendwelcher Fahrzeuge. Gar nichts. Die Männer wurden erwürgt, erstochen, erschossen und erschlagen. Bei gleicher Todesart waren es unterschiedliche Waffen. Keine Hinweise zu den Tätern wie Größe, Gewicht, Geschlecht, Rechts- oder Linkshänder. Es gab nur zwei Gemeinsamkeiten: alle Opfer wurden gefoltert und alle wurden in irgendeiner Form verstümmelt." Kensi holte tief Luft.

„Was ist mit den Waffen? Gab es Hülsen oder Kugeln? Womit wurden die Opfer erstochen oder erschlagen?" Fragend sah Sam Kensi an. „Waren sich die Verstümmelungen nicht zum Teil ähnlich?"

„Die Kugeln wurden entfernt, Hülsen wurden keine gefunden. Bei den Stichwaffen waren sich die Pathologen nicht ganz sicher. In einem Fall scheint es ein normales Steakmesser gewesen zu sein, bei dem anderen Opfer tippt die Pathologin auf einen Brieföffner. Erschlagen wurden die Opfer mit dem berühmten ‚stumpfen Gegenstand'. Keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Tja, und die Verstümmelungen…" Kensi seufzte und ließ ein paar Fotos auf dem Monitor erscheinen. „Herausgeschnittene Zungen, ausgestochene Augen, abgeschnittene Hände, ein herausgeschnittenes Herz, abgeschnittene Genitalien. Das Herz ist einmalig, die anderen Verstümmlungen kommen jeweils zweimal vor. Allerdings wurden unterschiedliche Gegenstände zur Entfernung genommen. Wie ich sagte, keine Gemeinsamkeiten."

„Doch, die gibt es." Verblüfft drehten sich alle zu Callen um. „Der oder die Täter haben Ahnung von Forensik. Sie hinterlassen keine Spuren, entfernen sogar die Kugeln aus den Leichen. Da weiß jemand genau, was er oder sie macht. Diese Professionalität geht über das, was man aus dem Fernsehen als Laie lernen kann, deutlich hinaus."

Sam nickte. „Ja, da besteht auf jeden Fall eine Verbindung mit den Strafverfolgungsbehörden. Allerdings verringert das die Anzahl der Verdächtigen auch nicht gerade: Polizisten, Anwälte, Staatsanwälte, Gerichtsmitarbeiter, Richter, Mitarbeiter der Rechtsmedizin, Bundesagenten, Justizvollzugsbeamte, zivile Mitarbeiter in allen Bereichen. Oder einfach nur deren Ehepartner oder Freunde." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bringt uns jetzt noch nicht weiter. Wir brauchen mehr Anhaltspunkte."

„Die versuche ich, die ganze Zeit zu finden." Jetzt war Kensi leicht angesäuert.

„Das wissen wir, Kensi." Sam lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Irgendetwas war da noch. Er rief die Fotos der Opfer noch mal auf.

„Eric macht Videoaufnahmen des letzten Fundortes. Ich möchte, dass Du sie Dir ansiehst." Callen sah auf seine Uhr. „Er müsste jetzt vor Ort sein, Deeks und Ray sind bei ihm." Callen überlegte einen Augenblick. „Vielleicht kann er die Aufnahmen als Livestream senden, dann hat er die Möglichkeit, da ins Detail zu gehen, wo es Dich besonders interessiert."

Kensi stand auf. „Ich gehe in die Ops und spreche mit Nell."

„Ich komme mit, Kensi." Joann erhob sich ebenfalls, warf dem Aktenberg einen vernichtenden Blick zu und folgte Kensi.

…

Callen beobachtete seinen Partner. Nachdem Sam eine Weile auf die Fotos der Opfer gestarrte hatte, durchwühlte er jetzt den Aktenstapel auf Kensis Tisch.

„Immer, wenn man es wirklich braucht, ist die Polizei nicht in der Lage, ihre Unterlagen elektronisch zu erfassen. Verdammter Papierwust!" Sam schimpfte leise vor sich hin.

„Sam, was ist los?"

„Ich glaube, ich kenne eines der Opfer, G. Aber das L.A.P.D. hat nicht die komplette Akte digitalisiert. Das, was mich interessiert, ist hier drin." Sam deutete auf den Aktenberg.

„Welches Opfer, Sam?" Callen trat an den Monitor heran.

Sam deutete auf eines der Fotos. „James Heritage."

Gemeinsam suchten sie nach den entsprechenden Akten. Schließlich hatten sie alle Unterlagen zusammen und vertieften sich darin.

…

In der Ops sahen alle auf den großen Monitor und folgten Erics Kameraführung.

„Eric, geh noch mal einen Schritt zurück. Ja, und jetzt etwas nach links oben. Stop! Zoom das mal heran. Danke. Nell, mach mir bitte davon einen Screenshot und leg ihn auf den anderen Monitor." Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sich Kensi das Bild an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Livestream zu. „Eric, wenn Du da fertig bist, geh doch bitte in das Parkhaus gegenüber und zeig mir den Fundort von oben."

Vor Ort sahen sich auch Ray und Deeks den Fundort sehr genau an, während Eric von Kensi dirigiert wurde.

„Abends kann man hier ziemlich sicher vor Entdeckung sein. Das Parkhaus gehört zu der Firma dort drüben, da ist spätestens um 18.00 Uhr Feierabend. Hier gibt es keine Geschäfte, Bars oder Clubs, also ist es hier nach Geschäftsschluss menschenleer. Die Mitarbeiter, die das Parkhaus nutzen, sehen bestimmt nicht hinten raus, wenn sie kommen oder gehen. Und die Bushaltestelle ist auf der anderen Seite." Ray sah sich um. „Ich denke, dass außer Obdachlosen, die im Parkhaus nach einem trockenen, warmen Übernachtungsplatz suchen, sich hier niemand herumtreibt. Der Ort ist perfekt, um eine Leiche zu entsorgen."

„Laut Gerichtsmedizin und Forensik hat das Opfer etwas eine Woche hier gelegen, bevor es gefunden wurde." Deeks sah auf sein Smartphone. „Das war auch nur ein Zufall. Eine der Mitarbeiterinnen hatte ihren Hund mit zur Arbeit gebracht und ihn in ihrer Mittagspause hier Gassi gehen lassen. Der Hund hat die Leiche gefunden. Ohne ihn würde sie wahrscheinlich immer noch hier liegen."

„Leute, ich bin hier fertig und gehe jetzt zum Parkhaus. Kensi will eine Aufnahme von oben." Eric wartete keine Reaktion seiner beiden Kollegen ab, sondern machte sich direkt auf den Weg.

„Es ist gar nicht so einfach, hier mit einem Auto herzukommen." Deeks sah sich um und deutete dann auf ihren Wagen, Kensis Cadillac SRX Crossover, den sie ein ganzes Stück entfernt hatten parken müssen. „Hier kommt nur ein Kleinwagen rein, ein wirklich kleiner Kleinwagen. Was den Transport einer Leiche erschwert."

„Aber es macht den Täter auch unauffälliger. Auf Kleinwagen achtet niemand." Ray sah sich um. „Keine schlechte Überlegung."

„Waren die anderen Fundorte ähnlich?" Deeks baute auf Rays Fähigkeiten, jedes Detail auf Fotos zu erkennen und vor allen Dingen, sich an alle Fotos zu erinnern.

Ray dachte nach und nickte dann. „Sie waren alle in der Nähe von Firmen, Geschäften oder Lagerhäusern, aber trotzdem abgelegen und schlecht einsehbar. In allen Fällen wurden die Leichen durch Zufälle gefunden, zwischen drei Tagen und zwei Wochen nach dem Tod der Opfer."

Langsam wanderte Deeks herum. „Hier keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, ist gleichzeitig leicht und schwierig. Hier war ein Fachmann am Werk, jemand, der genau weiß, was er tut." Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Er hatte das Gespräch im Hauptquartier nicht mitbekommen, war aber zum gleichen Schluss gekommen.

„Ja, sehe ich auch so. Ich würde die anderen Tatorte auch gerne sehen. Ich wette, da ist es ähnlich."

„Das sind keine ‚Tatorte', Ray. Es sind nur ‚Fundorte'. Die Männer wurden hier nicht getötet, nur abgelegt." Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Deeks gerade Kensis Erklärung wiedergegeben.

Ray warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Wir könnten noch ein oder zwei schaffen, was denkst Du, Eric?" Als Ray keine Antwort erhielt, sah er sich suchend um. „Deeks, wo ist Eric?"

„Er sollte doch irgendwelche Nahaufnahmen für Kensi machen…Kensi, wo ist Eric? Er meldet sich nicht, wenn wir ihn rufen." Besorgt sah Deeks sich um. Er hätte schwören können, dass Eric direkt hinter ihm gewesen war.

„Wo bist Du, Deeks? Eric ist ins Parkhaus gegangen, um Aufnahmen von oben zu machen. Ihr solltet doch bei ihm bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen!" Kensi griff zu ihrem Handy und wählte Erics Nummer. „Warum hat Eric kein Ohrmikro, Nell?"

„Hat er, Kensi, ich lasse ihn doch nicht ohne gehen!" Nell war empört.

„Deeks, Ray, sucht ihn! Eric geht auch nicht ans Telefon!" Kensi wurde energisch.

„Was ist hier los?" Hetty kam in die Ops. „Sollte hier nicht eine Videoübertragung vom Fundort des letzten Opfers stattfinden?"

„Ich habe Eric gebeten, Aufnahmen vom Oberdeck des Parkhauses aus zu machen. Er hat die Übertragung unterbrochen, um dorthin zu gehen. Jetzt erreichen wir ihn nicht mehr."

„Mr. Deeks und Mr. Wingate hatten die Aufgabe, auf Mr. Beale aufzupassen. Was ist da schief gelaufen?" Die Schärfe in Hettys Stimme ließ alle zusammenzucken.

„Wir sind noch dabei, das herauszufinden, Hetty." Joann drehte sich zu Nell um. „Da müssen Überwachungskameras sein, Nell. Zapf sie an. Sofort. Ray, Marty, wo seid Ihr? Ich will einen Statusbericht. Jetzt!"

„Wir sind im Parkhaus, Joann. Von wo wollte Eric die Aufnahmen machen?"

„Oberstes Parkdeck, Ray." Joann verließ die Ops und trat an die Balustrade. Sie sah Sam und Callen im Bürobereich sitzen und Akten wälzen. Ihr schriller Pfiff ließ die beiden aufsehen. Joann winkte sie hoch.

„Deeks, da vorne ist er!"

Die zwei Agenten rannten auf ihren Kollegen zu, vergaßen dabei aber nicht, sich gegenseitig Deckung zu geben. Eric lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Deeks fühlte nach seinem Puls. Erleichtert nickte er Ray zu.

„Wir haben Eric gefunden, er lebt. Jemand hat ihn bewusstlos geschlagen und die Kamera mitgenommen. Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen."

„Schon unterwegs, Deeks, er ist in wenigen Minuten bei Euch." Nell hatte schnell reagiert.

Callen und Sam waren dem ganzen schweigend gefolgt. Die Frauen schienen die Situation im Griff zu haben.

…

Eric regte sich und stöhnte.

„Langsam, Eric, ganz vorsichtig. Du hast eine üble Beule." Ray half seinem Kollegen, sich aufzusetzen. „Weißt Du, was passiert ist?"

Eric beging den Fehler, seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Ihm wurde schwindelig und übel.

„Vorsichtig, Eric. Nimm den Kopf zwischen die Knie und atme langsam und tief ein und aus." Während er sich um Eric kümmerte, sah Ray sich nach Deeks um. Der kontrollierte das Parkdeck. „Hast Du etwas gefunden?"

„Nein, nichts, Ray. Wer auch immer das war, ist schon weg und hat keine Spuren hinterlassen. Zumindest keine, die ich entdecken kann. Was ist mit Eric?"

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den noch immer stöhnenden Eric, zuckte Ray mit den Schultern. „Er wird es überleben. Vielleicht hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber sonst ist ihm nichts passiert."

Deeks nickte.

…

„Sam, wir fahren da raus, und sehen uns das an. Nell, nimm Dir alle Überwachungskameras vor, die Du finden kannst. Ich will wissen, wer es auf Eric abgesehen hat." Callen war schon fast aus der Ops raus, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Kensi, haben die Aufnahmen etwas gebracht?"

„Vielleicht, G. Ich muss mir das ein oder andere noch mal näher ansehen. Sinnvoll wäre ein Vergleich mit den anderen Fundorten. Und natürlich die Draufsicht."

Callen nickte. „Nell, gib Joann eine Kamera. Jo, Du kommst mit und machst die Aufnahmen, die Kensi noch haben will. Beeilt Euch, Sam und ich warten!"

…

Als sie das Parkhaus erreichten, war der Krankenwagen inzwischen angekommen und die Sanitäter kümmerten sich um Eric. Ray und Deeks wurden von Callen mit einem grimmigen Blick bedacht. Doch bevor er sich mit ihnen auseinander setzte, ging er zu Eric.

„Alles klar mit Dir?"

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Callen, ich habe niemanden gesehen oder gehört. Wer auch immer das war, hat mich total überrascht." Eric war blass und ziemlich zerknirscht.

„Das war nicht Deine Schuld, Eric. Es war Rays und Deeks' Aufgabe, so etwas zu verhindern. Ich wollte wissen, wie es Dir geht."

„Kopfschmerzen. Ich brauche wohl ein Aspirin."

„Dem Patienten ist übel geworden und er hat kurzzeitig über Sehstörungen geklagt. Er sollte im Krankenhaus untersucht werden." Einer der Sanitäter mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein.

Callen nickte. „Natürlich. Deeks, Du begleitest Eric ins Krankenhaus. Ray, Du suchst mit Joann die anderen Fundorte auf, sobald sie hier fertig ist." Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Eric fuhr er fort. „Alles andere klären wir später im Hauptquartier."

Niemand widersprach ihm.

7


	3. Kapitel 3 Krankhafter Ehrgeiz

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 3 - Krankhafter Ehrgeiz**

Schweigend fuhren Joann und Ray zum nächsten Leichenfundort. Dieser war schon lange wieder freigegeben worden. Niemand erwartete, dass sie unentdeckte Spuren finden würden. Es ging lediglich um den Ort selber. Joann folgte Kensis Anweisungen, während Ray sie und die Umgebung nicht aus dem Auge ließ. Es gab Fehler, die er eindeutig nur einmal machte.

Sie schafften noch zwei weitere Fundorte, bevor es dunkel wurde. Joann hatte mit Ray nur das Nötigste gesprochen. Sie war wütend. Wütend auf Ray, weil er so einen dummen Anfängerfehler gemacht hatte. Wütend auf Deeks, weil der es als der Erfahrener von beiden es auf jeden Fall hätte besser wissen müssen. Und zu guter Letzt wütend auf sich selber, weil ihre Ausbildung bei Ray anscheinend versagt hatte.

…

Callen und Sam sahen sich aufmerksam um, konnten aber genau wie Deeks nichts entdecken.

„Das unterstützt alles unsere Theorie, dass hier Profis am Werk sind." Callen seufzte. „Lass uns zurück fahren, Sam, hier kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir müssen uns die Aufnahmen ansehen, die Eric gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich finden wir da die Antworten."

Sam nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist alles mehr als seltsam. Woher wussten die, dass wir hier Aufnahmen machen wollten? Den Entschluss hast Du doch erst nach dem Gespräch mit Detective Fisher gefasst, G. Und warum klaut jemand eine Kamera, wenn die Aufnahme bei uns gespeichert sind?"

„Das ist der Punkt, Sam. Wer auch immer das war, wusste nicht, dass Eric die Aufnahmen als Livestream sendet."

Die Männer sahen sich an.

„Die Idee, Eric hierher zu schicken, hatte ich im Bootshaus. Die Entscheidung mit dem Livestream habe ich im Hauptquartier gefällt." Callen griff zu seinem Telefon. „Hetty, das Bootshaus muss sofort auf Wanzen untersucht werden, aber unauffällig. Möglicherweise hängt Detective Fisher da mit drin. Ich will nicht, dass sie merkt, dass sie aufgeflogen ist. … Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg, Hetty." Als nächstes rief er Nell an.

„Jones."

„Callen. Wie weit bist Du mit dem Backgroundcheck von Detective Fisher, Nell?"

„Er läuft, Callen. Ich kümmere mich außerdem noch um die Überwachungsvideos, versuche, ein Team aufzustellen, welches das Bootshaus nach Wanzen durchsucht, und sehe Joanns Tatortvideos durch. Sonst noch etwas, dass ich für Dich tun kann?" Nell legte einfach auf.

Verdutzt sah Callen zu Sam hinüber und gab den Inhalt des Gesprächs wieder. Sam grinste breit.

„Die Kleine hat Temperament, dass muss man ihr lassen. Ist wohl heute ein bisschen viel für sie, G."

„Oder sie ist zuviel mit Jo und Kensi zusammen. Die beiden haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf Nell."

Ungläubig sah Sam seinen Partner an. „Da wird wohl eher umgekehrt ein Schuh draus, G. Nell hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Sie erinnert mich immer an einen Kobold."

Jetzt musste Callen lachen. Sam hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

…

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Mr. Beale? Sie sollten doch im Krankenhaus sein." Hetty sah Eric durchdringend an.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Hetty, also haben sie mich gehen lassen. Es gibt genug zu tun, mehr, als Nell alleine schaffen kann." Zielstrebig ging Eric zur Ops.

„Mr. Deeks?"

„Es stimmt. Die Ärzte haben eine Gehirnerschütterung ausgeschlossen. Er soll seine Beule kühlen. Bei Übelkeit oder Sehstörungen sollen wir Eric sofort zu einem Arzt bringen, aber sie rechnen nicht damit." Deeks seufzte. „Es ist zum Glück gut für Eric ausgegangen."

„Das verdankt er nicht Ihnen, Mr. Deeks."

Angesichts der Schärfe in Hetty Stimme, zuckte Deeks zusammen. Er wusste genau, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. „Es tut mir leid, Hetty." Aber sie hörte seine Worte schon nicht mehr, hatte ihn einfach stehen lassen. Wie ein geprügelter Hund ging er zur Ops.

…

Niemand bekam mit, was Callen zu Deeks und Ray sagte, aber die beiden kehrten mit hochroten Köpfen und hängenden Schultern an ihre Schreibtische zurück. Keiner konnte den beiden schlimmere Vorwürfe machen, als sie selbst es schon taten. Callen hatte auch kurz mit Eric unter vier Augen gesprochen. Der war danach ein wenig blass, stürzte sich aber sofort wieder auf seine Arbeit.

„Okay, Nell, was hast Du über Detective Fisher herausfinden können?"

„Nichts ungewöhnliches, Callen. Sie war eine überdurchschnittlich gute Schülerin, hat bereits mit sechzehn ihren High School Abschluss gemacht. Danach vier Jahre College, Abschluss in Kriminalistik. Fisher ist direkt zur Polizeiakademie gegangen. Nach ungewöhnlich kurzer Zeit im Streifendienst wurde sie zur Detective-Prüfung zugelassen. Bei sämtlichen Abschlüssen, die Fisher je gemacht hat, war sie unter den Top Fünf. Allerdings konnte ich bisher nicht feststellen, warum sie auf dieses kleine Revier abgeschoben wurde. Dort weiter Karriere zu machen, ist fast unmöglich. Aber ich bleib dran und grabe weiter." Nell beendete ihre Präsentation.

„Hast Du auch Informationen zu ihrem privaten Umfeld?" Callen war aufmerksam Nells Bericht gefolgt.

Im Bootshaus war tatsächlich eine Wanze gefunden worden, wodurch Detective Fisher von einer Ermittlerin zur Verdächtigen wurde.

„Sicher, aber auch hier ist alles unauffällig. Der Vater ist Lehrer, die Mutter Buchhalterin, keine Geschwister. Fisher ist Single, scheint nie eine längere Beziehung gehabt zu haben. Auf dem College hat sie alleine gewohnt. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie eine karriereorientierte Einzelgängerin ist." Nell zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Schlechteste, was ich über Fisher finden konnte, sind ein paar Strafzettel für Falschparken, aber die hat sie alle pünktlich bezahlt."

„Danke, Nell, bleib dran. Kensi, was hast Du gefunden?"

„Leider gar nichts, Callen. Von den Fotos und den Beschreibungen wussten wir schon, dass sich die Leichenfundorte sehr ähnlich sind. Ich habe ja noch nicht alle gesehen, aber eines ist mir an den bisherigen aufgefallen: Jeder hat einen Punkt, von dem man auf ihn herunter sehen kann. Normalerweise suche ich doch einen Ort, der nicht einsehbar ist. Wenn ich eine Leiche verstecke, will ich schließlich nicht gesehen werden." Kensi zeigte Screenshots von den entsprechenden Plätzen.

„Schon, aber an so einem Punkt kann man auch jemand zur Sicherung hinstellen, der einen vor ungebetenen Besuchern warnt." Deeks hatte sich die Aufnahmen nachdenklich angesehen. „Man hat einen guten Rundumblick, niemand kann sich ungesehen nähern."

„Das würde bedeuten, dass es sich um mehr als einen Täter handelt." Joann wurde sehr ernst. „Das wird es uns nicht leichter machen. Allerdings sehe ich nicht, wie Fisher darin verwickelt sein könnte. Meiner Meinung nach ist sie zu zielstrebig, um sich Zeit für Folter und Verstümmelung zu nehmen. Wenn sie jemand aus dem Weg räumen will, macht sie es mit so wenig Aufwand wie möglich. Schnell und gründlich."

„Ich habe da vielleicht auch etwas gefunden." Sam meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich dachte doch, dass ich eines der Opfer kenne, James Heritage. Ich hatte Recht. Vor ein paar Jahren war ich undercover als MP. Er hatte nichts mit meiner Ermittlung zu tun, aber ich bekam mit, dass Kollegen bei ihm zu Hause waren, weil Nachbarn einen lauten Streit gemeldet hatten. Er hat damals seine Frau übel verprügelt. Da sie keine Anzeige erstattet hat, konnten die MPs nichts machen. Sie haben ihn lediglich für eine Nacht in den Knast gesteckt, weil er betrunken war."

„Und weiter?" Callen sah den Zusammenhang noch nicht.

Zur Antwort holte Sam ein Bild der Leiche auf den Monitor. Alle starrten das Foto an.

„Seine Hände wurden abgeschnitten." Callen verstand als erster, was Sam entdeckt hatte. „Die Hände, mit denen er seine Frau geschlagen hat."

Sam nickte. „Ich habe mir den Bericht des Pathologen vorgenommen. Die Hände wurden mit einer elektrische Säge abgetrennt, als Heritage noch lebte. Die Unterarme weisen oberhalb der Handgelenke Blutergüsse auf. Dort wurde er abgebunden, damit er nicht verblutet. Schnell, effektiv und sehr kaltblütig."

„Wir müssen prüfen, ob bei den anderen Opfern ähnliche Dinge zu finden sind." Joann rief die beiden Opfer mit den verstümmelten Genitalien auf. „Ich rate mal, Vergewaltigung, versucht oder ausgeführt. Die ausgestochenen Augen könnte darauf hinweisen, das die Opfer Zeuge von etwas waren, ohne etwas zu tun. Herausgeschnittene Zungen, vielleicht haben die Opfer zuviel oder zu wenig gesagt." Joann zuckte die Schultern. „Da ist eine Menge Spielraum für Interpretationen."

„Aber nicht mehr heute, meine Damen und Herren. Es ist spät, gehen Sie nach Hause und schlafen Sie. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nickte Hetty allen kurz zu, bevor sie wieder ging.

„Hetty hat Recht. Heute erreichen wir gar nichts mehr." Callen stand auf und packe seine Sachen zusammen. „Na los, Leute, wir sehen uns morgen."

…

Obwohl es schon sehr spät war und sie eine kurze Nacht vor sich hatte, stand Joann auf der Terrasse und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Jo. Ray ist inzwischen kein Anfänger mehr, auch wenn ihm noch einiges an Erfahrung fehlt. Und Deeks hat genug Erfahrung, um es besser zu wissen. Im Übrigen hat sich Eric viel zu sicher gefühlt, sonst hätte er darauf gewartet, dass einer von beiden ihn begleitet."

„Eric ist kein Agent, G, er weiß nicht, wann er sich sicher fühlen kann und wann nicht. Darum hast Du die beiden doch mit ihm hingeschickt."

„Sicher, aber Eric erlebt jeden Tag, was uns an Tatorten oder während Ermittlungen geschehen kann. Das sollte reichen, um ihn vorsichtig sein zu lassen." Callen seufzte. „Alles ist gut ausgegangen, Jo, und keinem von den dreien wird so ein Fehler wieder passieren. Komm schlafen, Liebes."

Auch Joann seufzte. „Ich weiß, trotzdem gibt mir das Ganze ein mieses Gefühl."

„Vielleicht solltest Du den beiden den Arsch aufreißen, anstatt krampfhaft zu versuchen, gar nichts zu sagen."

„Was?" Joann glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Das ist Deine Aufgabe als Teamleiter und soweit ich weiß, hast Du das auch getan."

„Habe ich. Aber Du bist Rays Ausbilderin, damit steht Dir dieses Recht auch zu. Und was Deeks betrifft…" Callen musste nicht mehr sagen, Joann verstand ihn auch so.

„Ich denke darüber nach." Ein heftiges Gähnen verhinderte, dass Joann damit sofort anfangen konnte. „Morgen. Wenn ich nicht mehr so müde bin."

…

Niemand, nicht einmal Callen, erfuhr, was Joann am nächsten Morgen zu Ray und Deeks sagte, aber die beiden wirkten danach ziemlich mitgenommen. Joann dagegen ging es besser, sie war eindeutig nicht mehr so angespannt wie am Vortag.

Callen verteilte die Arbeit. Joann und Ray sollte Aufnahmen der übrigen Leichenfundorte machen, Kensi und Deeks würden mit der Überprüfung der Opfer fortfahren, Eric sich die Überwachungsaufnahmen vornehmen, während Nell weiter in Detective Fisher Vergangenheit suchen sollte. Er und Sam würden das Wanzen-Thema klären.

…

Ray sah sich nachdenklich um. „Irgendetwas ist anders hier, Joann. Das ist jetzt der siebte Fundort, den wir uns ansehen. Ich kann es nicht ganz erfassen, aber er hat eine andere Ausstrahlung, eine andere…Atmosphäre." Ein wenig verlegen zuckte Ray mit den Schultern.

Einen Moment musterte Joann ihren Partner. Dann sah sie sich um. Langsam nickte sie. „Ja, Du hast Recht. Der Ort ist nicht annähernd so abgelegen. Er ist auch schwieriger zu überwachen. Und der Zugang ist leichter." Joann ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab, wechselte den Blickwinkel. „Wer immer diesen Ort aussuchte, hat sich etwas dabei gedacht, aber nicht weit genug überlegt. Im Grunde war es Glück, dass die Leichenablage nicht beobachtet wurde." Joann nickte ihm zu. „Gut beobachtet, Ray. Machen wir die Aufnahmen. Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, was die noch ausstehenden Fundorte betrifft."

…

Deeks murrte. „Echt, diesen Teil meines Jobs hasse ich wie die Pest. Ich bin lieber draußen auf der Straße, als in Akten zu wühlen."

„Nun, jemand muss diese Arbeit machen, Deeks. Und nach gestern…" Kensi sah ihn nur an. „Na, komm. Durch Sam haben wir einen Anhaltspunkt bekommen. Joanns Interpretation der Verstümmelungen klang ziemlich logisch. Also lass uns nach ähnlichen Vorfällen bei den anderen Opfern suchen."

Als Deeks nicht aufhören wollte, zu nörgeln, verpasste Kensi ihm einen heftigen Schlag gegen den Arm. „Halt die Klappe, Deeks, Du hast was gut zu machen." Sie knallte ihm einen Stapel Akten auf den Tisch. „Leg los."

…

„Hast Du schon etwas auf den Videos entdecken können, Eric?" Nell sah von ihren eigenen Recherchen hoch und betrachtete ihren Kollegen.

„Vielleicht, Nell. Wer mich niedergeschlagen hat, kannte das Parkhaus. Kurz vor- und nachher sieht man eine Gestalt auf den Aufnahmen. Immer von hinten. Die Person wusste, wo die Überwachungskameras waren. Sie trägt Jeans und ein Kapuzenshirt, mehr kann man nicht sehen. Aber ich habe das hier gesehen." Eric vergrößerte einen Ausschnitt.

„Ah, Du hast eine Spiegelung gefunden! Womit bearbeitest Du sie?"

Eine intensive Fachsimpelei begann. Hetty lauschte den beiden, die sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Mit einem Schmunzeln verließ sie die Ops.

…

„Was wissen wir über die Wanze?" Sam sah seinen Partner fragend an.

„Nichts. Laut Eric ist sie nichts besonderes, man kann sie in vielen Elektronikshops bekommen. Sie arbeitet drahtlos auf Internetbasis. Nell versucht, den Empfänger herauszufinden. Das wird aber eine Weile dauern." Callen musste grinsen, als er an das Gespräch mit Nell dachte. „Sie hat eine Menge Fachausdrücke benutzt, von denen ich die meisten noch nie gehört habe. Als ich sie bat, sich verständlich auszudrücken, hat sie tief geseufzt und gesagt, dass es schwer ist und eine Weile dauern wird."

Sam lachte. Das war typisch Nell. „Okay, und welchen Plan hast Du Dir überlegt?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Detective Fisher die Wanze platziert hat. Sie weiß inzwischen natürlich, dass wir sie gefunden haben. Die Kollegen habe es wie eine Routinekontrolle aussehen lassen, damit sie nicht merkt, dass wir sie im Verdacht haben. Da wir zugesagt haben, Detective Fisher auf dem Laufenden zu halten, sollten wir das auch tun."

Sam sah Callen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, dann nickte er. „Fahren wir, G."

…

Die beiden Agenten trafen Detective Fisher in ihrem Revier an. Nach ein paar Höflichkeitsfloskeln, wandte sich die junge Polizistin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an Callen. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, so bald von Ihnen zu hören, Agent Callen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wir haben eventuell den Grund für die Verstümmelungen entdeckt und hatten gehofft, dass Sie uns mit zusätzlichen Hintergrundinformationen zu Ihrem Opfer weiterhelfen können." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln gab er die entsprechenden Informationen weiter.

Tamy Fishers Lächeln wandte sich vom Strahlen ins Nachdenkliche. „Es gab Gerüchte, aber nichts Handfestes."

Erwartungsvoll lächelte Callen sie weiterhin an.

Innerlich schmunzelnd über die schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten seines Partners, behielt Sam seine ausdrucklose Miene bei. „Welche Gerüchte, Detective?"

Diesmal verschwand das Lächeln ganz von ihrem Gesicht und machte kühler Ablehnung Platz. „Gerüchte, dass das Opfer ein Spanner war. Frauen aus seiner Nachbarschaft haben von einer Gestalt vor ihren Fenstern berichtet. Die Beschreibungen waren vage, aber alle hatten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit unserem Opfer. Ermittlungen ergaben jedoch nichts." Fisher wandte sich erneut Callen zu. Wieder lächelte sie strahlend. „Seine ausgestochenen Augen würden zu Ihrer Theorie passen. Demnach entsprachen die Gerüchte der Wahrheit."

„Haben Sie die Frauen überprüft, die einen Spanner gemeldet haben, Detective Fisher?" Nochmals unterbrach Sam den Flirtversuch von Tamy Fisher mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Statt Ablehnung erschien diesmal Wut auf ihrem Gesicht, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Dann war ihre Miene wieder neutral. „Natürlich, Agent Hanna. Ich beherrsche meinen Job. Alle hatten ein Alibi und keine hatte Verbindungen zur Navy." Abrupt drehte sie Sam den Rücken zu und bedachte Callen mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Agent Callen?"

„Nein, danke, Detective Fisher. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen." Callen blieb in seiner Rolle und erwiderte das warme Lächeln.

„Sagen Sie doch Tamy, Agent Callen." Das warme Lächeln verwandelte sich wieder in ein Strahlen. „Vielleicht können wir heute abend essen gehen und ein Brainstorming zu diesem Fall abhalten."

„Sicher, Tamy, warum nicht. Ich rufe Sie nachher an, dann machen wir etwas aus." Callen hatte immer noch das warme Lächeln im Gesicht.

Sams Handy vibrierte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display. „G, wir müssen gehen. Detective." Sam nickte ihr nur kurz zu und machte dann eine auffordernde Geste zu Callen.

Kurz flackerte Wut über ihr Gesicht, doch Fisher riss sich zusammen und strahlte Callen weiter an. „Ich erwarte Ihren Anruf, Agent Callen. Bis nachher."

…

Im Wagen konnte Sam sich nicht mehr halten und lachte schallend. „Wenn Du sie gelassen hättest, G, sie hätte Dich glatt aufgefressen. Sie wäre mit ihrer Anmache nur noch direkter gewesen, wenn sie Dir gesagt hätte, dass sie mit Dir schlafen will."

Callen grinste. „Ich weiß. Gut, dass Jo nicht dabei war, sie hätte Fisher unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt."

„Willst Du wirklich mit ihr essen gehen? Du könntest Schwierigkeiten haben, Dir Fisher vom Leib zu halten." Sam lachte noch immer.

„Nun, wenn die Portionen groß genug sind, versucht sie vielleicht nicht, mich aufzufressen." Auch Callen lachte nun. „Aber ich denke, ich werde mit ihr essen gehen. Sie wird mich aushorchen wollen, nachdem wir ihre Wanze gefunden haben."

Sam nickte nachdenklich. „Glaubst Du, Fisher hängt bei den Morden mit drin?"

„Nein, Sam. Dass passt nicht zu ihr. Joanns Einschätzung zu ihrem Ehrgeiz stimmt mit ihrem Lebenslauf überein. Fisher will so unbedingt Karriere machen, dass sie bereit ist, eine Wanze in unserem Bootshaus zu platzieren und mit dem leitenden Ermittler zu flirten. Sie begeht keinen Mord." Callen schmunzelte. „Der ist alles andere als karrierefördernd."

…

Joann lachte schallend, als Callen von dem Gespräch mit Fisher berichtete. „G, da hast Du Dich aber auf was eingelassen! Hey, Eric, ich will unbedingt Überwachungsaufnahmen davon haben, aus allen Blickwinkeln, damit ich lange etwas zum Lachen habe."

Das ganze Team hatte seinen Spaß an Callens und Sams Schilderung. Selbst Hetty schmunzelte. Es wurde eine Menge geflachst, meistens auf Callens Kosten. Schließlich wurde das Team wieder ernst.

„Okay, Callen, was versprichst Du Dir von dem Abendessen?" Kensi war neugierig.

Callen wurde ernst. „Sie hat eine Wanze bei uns platziert. Wir können es bisher nicht beweisen, also muss Fisher es zugeben. Dass können wir nicht durchgehen lassen. Dann ist da noch der Überfall auf Eric. Das könnte sie auch gewesen sein, um an Informationen zu kommen."

„Wir müssen wissen, ob sie es war oder ob es die Täter waren, die Erics Kamera gestohlen haben. Fisher wird freiwillig kein Wort sagen, sollten wir sie direkt fragen. Die beste Möglichkeit, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen, ist G." Sam überlegte kurz und sah dann Joann an. „Jo, Du warst der Meinung, dass sie sich nicht nach oben schlafen wird. Wie sicher bist Du Dir, dass Fisher Sex nicht als Waffe einsetzt?"

Joann wurde nachdenklich. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie mit einem Vorgesetzten schlafen würde, um Karriere zu machen. Flirten, ein tiefes Dekolleté, ein knapper Rock, hohe Schuhe, Schmeicheleien, das ja. Sie macht den Männer Appetit auf sich, deutet an, ohne etwas zu versprechen. Die Männer tun eine Menge, um ihr zu gefallen, in der Hoffnung, mehr zu bekommen, als das, was sie zeigt. Sex wäre kontraproduktiv. Dann hätten die Männer bekommen, was sie wollten, und müssten nichts mehr für Fisher tun."

„Aber Callen kann ihr bei ihrer Karriere nicht weiterhelfen, Joann. Der NCIS hat keinen Einfluss beim L.A.P.D.. Warum will sich Fisher dann mit ihm treffen?" Deeks sah seine Kollegen fragend an.

„Weil er das doch kann, Deeks. Wenn Fisher ihren Mord aufklärt und damit auch noch alle anderen, gibt das ihrer Karriere einen enormen Schub. Man wird sie mit Sicherheit auf einen prestigeträchtigeren Posten setzen. Von Callen kann Fisher alle Informationen bekommen, die sie zur Aufklärung braucht."

„Kensi hat Recht. G ist eine wertvolle Informationsquelle." Joann nickte entschlossen. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, wenn G Fisher nicht sagt, was sie wissen will, wird sie als letzten Versuch auch mit ihm schlafen, um an Informationen zu kommen."

Nach dieser Feststellung kam ein ungemütliches Schweigen auf.

Joann schmunzelte angesichts der Verlegenheit ihrer Kollegen. „Hey, Leute, ich vertraue G, dass solltet Ihr auch. Er wird alles aus Fisher herausbekommen, bevor sie auch nur beim Dessert sind. Wir sollten uns jetzt lieber um die Überwachung kümmern." Joann wurde grimmig. „Ich will handfeste Beweise dafür, dass sie versucht, uns auszuspionieren."

…

Tamy Fisher hatte alle Register gezogen: Der Rock war kurz, die Schuhe hoch, der Ausschnitt tief und das Make Up perfekt auf einen Schlafzimmerblick ausgerichtet. Mit schwingenden Hüften ging sie auf Callen zu. Als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme samtweich und verführerisch.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie wirklich anrufen würden, Agent Callen." Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Oder darf ich ‚G' sagen?"

Er erwiderte das Lächeln genauso strahlend. „Aber natürlich, Tamy." Sachte legte Callen seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, während sie der Bedienung zu ihrem Tisch folgten.

…

Während Joann dem Gespräch zuhörte, konnte sie ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. G spielte mit Fisher und die merkte das nicht mal.

„Wie kannst Du darüber lachen? Du bekommst gerade mit, wie Dein Freund mit einer anderen flirtet. Mit einer verdammt hübschen anderen, die eindeutig darauf aus ist, ihn flach zu legen." Ray sah seine Partnerin ungläubig an, als die noch mehr lachte.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß genau, woran ich mit G bin. Er spielt seine Rolle perfekt." Joann lächelte ihren Partner an. „Wenn ich das nicht wüsste, könnten wir nicht gleichzeitig ein Paar sein und miteinander arbeiten."

„Wenn Du das sagst…" Ray war nicht wirklich überzeugt, ließ das Thema aber auf sich beruhen.

…

„Verdammt, ist die heiß!" Deeks starrte auf den Laptop. Callens Knopfkamera gewährte gerade einen tiefen Einblick in Fishers Dekolletee.

„Fängst Du jetzt an, zu sabbern?" Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Eifersucht und Belustigung sah Kensi ihren Freund an.

Jetzt konnte man Fishers Rückenansicht sehen, die ebenfalls nicht zu verachten war. Deeks war so gefesselt von diesem Anblick, dass er Kensis Frage gar nicht mitbekam.

„Autsch! Was denn?" Verwirrt sah Deeks seine Freundin an und rieb sich die Rippen, wo ihn Kensis Ellenbogen getroffen hatte. „Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!"

In nur zum Teil gespielter Verzweiflung schüttelte Kensi den Kopf. „Männer!"

…

Sam war als einziger vom Team im Restaurant. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass G mit Fisher fertig werden würde. Trotzdem war er lieber vorsichtig. Sam hatte einen Platz gewählt, von dem aus er die zwei beobachten, aber selber nicht gesehen werden konnte. Inzwischen war er hin- und hergerissen zwischen Gereiztheit und Faszination. Er war gereizt, weil Tamy Fisher sich bisher keine Blöße gegeben hatte - abgesehen von den kleidungsbedingten - und er war fasziniert, wie geschickt G sie ihm Kreis laufen ließ. Gleichwohl wurde es langsam Zeit, dass Callen zu einem Ende kam. „Mach endlich Schluss, G. Wir wollen alle nach Hause."

Sams Bemerkung löste ein Kichern bei Joann aus. „Lass ihn doch, Sam. G hat gerade so viel Spaß." Sie kicherte wieder. „Und ich auch." Zur Antwort bekam sie von Sam nur ein Knurren, wohin gegen alle anderen lachten.

…

„Ich dachte, wir wollten nach neuen Ideen in diesem Fall suchen. Aber Du gibst mir gar nichts, mit dem ich arbeiten kann." Fisher zog einen Schmollmund und unterstrich diesen mit einem tiefen Augenaufschlag.

Callen strahlte sie an. „Nun, Tamy, es ist jetzt eine NCIS-Ermittlung. Du hast gute Vorarbeit geleistet, aber um alles weitere kümmert sich mein Team."

Kurz verzerrte sich Fishers Gesicht vor Wut. Dann ließ sie ihre Augen plötzlich kugelrund werden. „Aber ich dachte, Du wolltest meinen Rat und meine Hilfe, deswegen sind wir doch hier. Oder habe ich etwas missverstanden?" Wieder wurde sie zur verführerischen Sirene. „Sind wir vielleicht hier, weil Du mich wiedersehen wolltest, G?"

„Wir sind hier, weil ich wissen wollte, wie weit Sie bereit sind zu gehen, Detective Fisher, um an Informationen in diesem Fall zu kommen." Das strahlende Lächeln war aus Callens Gesicht verschwunden. Ersetzt wurde es durch kühle Distanziertheit. „Ich denke, Ihr Outfit spricht da für sich."

Aus der verführerischen Sirene wurde in Sekundenbruchteilen eine keifende Furie. „Du verabredest Dich mit mir unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen? Du hast mir doch deutlich gemacht, dass Du an mir interessiert bist!" Wütend funkelte Fisher Callen an. „Du hast klar gemacht, dass ich an den Ermittlungen beteiligt werde und läßt mich dann außen vor! Hast Du echt gedacht, ich lasse mir das gefallen? Du bist doch genauso ein Trottel wie alle Männer!" Fishers Gesichtsausdruck wurde hämisch. „Du kannst mich nicht raushalten, dass ist meine Ermittlung! Ich habe entdeckt, dass es Serienmorde sind und nicht Einzeltaten! Ich habe entdeckt, dass die Navy die Verbindung ist! Und ich erfahre alles, was ich wissen will, ob Du willst oder nicht!"

„Ach, ja? Vielleicht deswegen?" Callen legte die Wanze auf den Tisch, die im Bootshaus gefunden worden war. „Oder versuchen Sie jetzt, jemand anderen aus meinem Team ins Bett zu kriegen, nachdem Sie bei mir keinen Erfolg hatten?"

Fisher sprang auf, holte aus und wollte Callen schlagen. Doch der wich ihr ohne Probleme aus. „Detective, Sie sollten über ein Anti-Aggressions-Training nachdenken."

„Du verdammter Dreckskerl, dass ist mein Fall! Ich lasse mir meine Chance, aus diesem beschissenen Revier rauszukommen, doch nicht durch einen schwanzgesteuerten Affen kaputt machen!" Dann erschien ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Fishers Gesicht. „Du hast ja nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich Euch die Wanze untergejubelt habe! Sie ist erst bei einer Routinekontrolle gefunden worden! Und Euer Techniker ist so dumm und naiv, dass es nicht mal Spaß gemacht hat, ihm seine Kamera wegzunehmen!"

„Danke, dass reicht!" Sam tauchte hinter Detective Fisher auf und legte ihr so schnell die Handschellen an, dass sie es nicht mal richtig mitbekam. Anschließend brachte er sie nach draußen, wo die übrigen Kollegen und zwei Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für Interne Ermittlungen des L.A.P.D. schon warteten.

Langsam ging Joann auf Tamy Fisher zu. „Man sollte niemals so ehrgeizig sein, dass man andere unterschätzt, Detective. Wir sind Ihnen schon eine Weile auf der Spur. Unsere Technikerin konnte inzwischen eindeutig nachweisen, dass Sie die Wanze gekauft und platziert haben. Außerdem hat unser Techniker Sie auf dem Video, dass Sie gestohlen haben, in einer Spiegelung entdeckt. Während Sie hier einen auf Sirene gemacht haben, hat ein Team ihre Wohnung durchsucht. Dort wurden die Aufzeichnungen der Wanze gefunden und die Speicherkarte aus der Videokamera." Sachte schüttelte Joann ihren Kopf. „Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, niemand kann die lose Fliese hinter Ihrem Spiegel in Ihrem Badezimmer finden?"

Callen erschien neben Joann. „Aber wissen Sie, was Ihr größter Fehler war? Sie haben einen von uns angegriffen. Das macht niemand ungestraft." Er winkte die zwei wartenden Ermittler herbei. „Sie gehört Euch, Leute."

…

Im Hauptquartier wurden das Team bereits erwartet. „Nun, Mr. Callen, Sie haben also eine überehrgeizige Polizistin überführt." Hetty musterte ihre Leute aufmerksam. „Sie haben aber immer noch neun ungelöste Morde." Dann lächelte sie auf ihre unnachahmliche Art. „Darum werden wir uns morgen kümmern. Für heute reicht es, das Sie einen Fall von illegalem Abhören, Körperverletzung und Diebstahl aufgeklärt haben." Schmunzelnd ging Hetty zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

…

Auf dem ganzen Heimweg bekam Joann ihr Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Schließlich gab Callen nach.

„Lass es raus."

„Was?" Joann sah ihn mit einer Unschuldsmiene an.

„Das, was Du Dir schon die ganze Zeit verkneifst." Callen warf Joann einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er wieder auf die Straße sah.

„Ich verkneife mir gar nichts. Ich hatte heute Abend bloß eine Menge Spaß." Joann kicherte leise vor sich hin. „Eigentlich war das Essen gehen gar nicht mehr notwendig, nachdem Nell beweisen konnte, dass die Wanze von Detective Fisher gekauft wurde. Das hat doch schon für den Durchsuchungsbefehl gereicht. Trotzdem wolltest Du das Essen noch durchziehen." Jetzt lachte sie laut. „Also bist Du selbst an diesem Abend Schuld."

Callen seufzte. Joann hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. „Das stimmt schon, aber wir wussten ja nicht, ob etwas in ihrer Wohnung gefunden werden würde. Jetzt haben wir ihr Geständnis auf Band. Fisher kann uns ja noch nicht mal eine Falle vorwerfen, schließlich war das Essen ihre Idee." Nun grinste Callen auch. „Aber sie hat sich verdammt ins Zeug gelegt, nicht?"

Gemeinsam lachend fuhren sie nach Hause.

9


	4. Kapitel 4 Erste Hinweise

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 4 - Erste Hinweise**

„Okay, wir haben zwar Fisher aus dem Verkehr gezogen, aber trotzdem sind wir mit den Morden noch nicht weiter. Was unternehmen wir jetzt?" Tatendurstig sah Ray am nächsten Morgen seine Kollegen an.

„Was haben wir bisher?" Sam beantworte seine Frage selber. „Neun Tote, alle ehemalige Navy-Angehörige, die sich untereinander nicht kannten und auch keine Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Alle Opfer wurden vor ihrem Tod gefoltert und verstümmelt. Die Leichen wurden an abgeschiedenen Plätzen abgelegt. Dabei wurde die Auswahl der Orte von Mord zu Mord präziser: Die Zufahrt wurde schwieriger und ab dem vierten Mord hatten alle Ablageorte einen Punkt, von dem aus man das ganze Gebiet übersehen konnte. Die Verstümmelungen deuten darauf hin, dass die Opfer nicht unschuldig sind. Wir haben einen Toten mit abgeschnittenen Händen, der bekanntermaßen seine Frau verprügelt hat. Und ein Opfer mit ausgestochenen Augen, dass möglicherweise ein Spanner war." Sam sah seine Kollegen fragend an.

„Die Gemeinsamkeit, nach der wir suchen, sind vielleicht die Taten der Opfer. Häusliche Gewalt und Voyeurismus, die beide nicht zur Anzeige kamen. Wahrscheinlich finden wir bei den anderen Opfern Ähnliches." Kensi runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn auch die anderen Opfer in ihrem Leben mal Täter waren, finden wir vielleicht auch heraus, wer davon wusste."

Deeks nickte langsam. „Unsere Opfer sind vor ihrem Tod gefoltert worden. Der oder die Täter wollten sie leiden lassen, so wie die Toten ihre Opfer haben leiden lassen. Das war eine Bestrafung."

„Selbstjustiz." Callen sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Das klingt nach einer guten Erklärung. Und wie sollen wir das beweisen?"

„Nell und ich werden uns die Vergangenheit der Opfer noch mal gründlich vornehmen. Wenn Eure Vermutungen stimmen, müssen alle irgendwann mal bei den Behörden auffällig geworden sein, auch wenn es vielleicht nie zu einer Anzeige kam."

Callen nickte zustimmend. „Lasst die Jugendakten nicht außer Acht, Eric. Drei der Opfer waren jünger als fünfundzwanzig."

„Jugendstrafakten sind versiegelt, Callen.", warf Nell ein.

„Hat Euch so etwas jemals aufgehalten?" Callen sah sie mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue an, woraufhin Nell ein wenig verlegen den Blick senkte.

„Wir sollten auch noch mal die Frauen wegen des Spanners befragen. Fisher hat zwar gesagt, dass sie bei keiner eine Verbindung zur Navy feststellen konnte, aber das würde ich gerne überprüfen."

„Sie hat ziemlich gründlich gearbeitet, Joann, glaubst Du, dass bringt uns wirklich weiter?" Ray sah seine Partnerin zweifelnd an.

„Fisher hat vielleicht nicht die richtigen Fragen gestellt. Wir haben Informationen, die ihr nicht vorlagen." Joann runzelte die Stirn. „Dies ist nicht der erste Fall von Selbstjustiz, den ich bearbeite. Irgendetwas hat Opfer und Täter immer miteinander verbunden. Es ist doch auffällig, dass alle Opfer bei der Navy waren. Ich denke,…" Joann zögerte kurz. „Ich denke, dass sich dadurch vielleicht der Kreis der Verdächtigen verkleinert."

„Inwiefern?" Sam sah Joann fragend an.

„Die Täter sind zivile oder militärische Beschäftigte der Navy mit Zugang zu Akten oder Informationen der Militärpolizei. Von außerhalb der Navy ist der Zugang zu diesen Informationen beschränkt und schwierig."

Sam nickte zustimmend. Aber Joann war noch nicht fertig.

„Außerdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass wir es wahrscheinlich mit drei oder mehr Tätern zu tun haben."

„Einer, der vom Aussichtspunkt aus die Gegend überwacht, zwei, welche die Leiche entsorgen."

„Genau, Marty. Da ist aber noch etwas. Die ersten drei Fundorte hatten keine Überwachungsmöglichkeit. Eventuell waren es da auch nur zwei Täter und später ist ein dritter hinzugekommen."

„Oder sie sind bei der Ablage des dritten Opfers gestört worden, Joann. Daraufhin haben sie sich die Orte nach anderen Gesichtspunkten ausgesucht und den dritten Täter mitgenommen."

„Ja, auch möglich, Marty." Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war nur ein Versuch von mir, eine mögliche Erklärung für die Änderung der Ablageorte zu finden."

„Okay, hier kommen wir erst mal nicht weiter. Jo, Du und Ray, Ihr befragt noch mal die Frauen. Deeks und Kensi, Ihr sprecht mit den Ermittlern der anderen Mordfälle. Vielleicht fällt denen irgendetwas ein, auf Grund der Informationen, die uns jetzt vorliegen. Sam und ich fahren nach Camp Pendleton. Eines der Opfer war dort eingesetzt, sein letzter Einsatzort vor seinem Ausscheiden bei der Navy. Vielleicht bekommen wir dort ein paar zusätzliche Informationen."

Verblüfft sah Kensi Callen an. „Hetty hat mir nur Innendienst erlaubt, Callen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich sehe kein Risiko für Deine Gesundheit, wenn Du mit Deeks von Revier zu Revier fährst und ein paar Detectives Fragen stellst."

„Ach, und für meine Gesundheit siehst Du darin kein Risiko?" Mit großen, treuen Hundeaugen sah Deeks Callen an.

„Verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und ich Dich wieder den ganzen Tag an den Schreibtisch setzte." Mit einem breiten Schmunzeln im Gesicht sah Callen seinem Kollegen hinterher, der beinahe mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Hauptquartier verließ.

…

Joann stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Das war die elfte Frau auf ihrer Liste und sie waren keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Vierundzwanzig weitere mussten sie noch befragen. Klinken putzen war ein wesentlicher Teil der Ermittlungsarbeit, aber auch ein sehr mühseliger. In diesem Fall kam noch dazu, dass ein Großteil der bisher befragten Frauen anscheinend begeistert über die Unterbrechung ihrer Alltagsroutine war. Ray und sie bekamen von den Frauen Kaffee und selbstgebackene Plätzchen oder Kuchen vorgesetzt, in der Hoffnung, im Austausch dafür Informationen zu erhalten, die sich zum Tratsch mit den Nachbarinnen eigneten.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn ich noch einen Kaffee und Plätzchen bekomme, platze ich." Ray stöhnte ebenfalls. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass diese Sorte Frau ausgestorben sei."

„Welche Sorte Frau?" Joann drückte ihr schmerzendes Kreuz durch.

„Die Sorte, die den ganzen Tag zu Hause ist, für ihre Familie selber kocht und backt und aus Langeweile über ihren eintönigen Alltag ständig mit den Nachbarinnen tratscht." Ray schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Ich dachte, dass in unseren modernen Zeiten die Frauen alle arbeiten gehen, ihren Familien Fertiggerichte und gekaufte Kekse vorsetzen und keine Zeit für ihre Nachbarinnen haben."

Joann musste lachen. „Wir sind hier in einer typischen Vorstadt. Mit Sicherheit gibt es hier auch die von Dir beschriebene berufstätige Frau, aber die sind viel zu beschäftigt, um einen Voyeur zu bemerken. Das schaffen nur die gelangweilten Hausfrauen."

Ray grinste. „Ich glaube, da gibt es noch eine dritte Sorte."

„Ach ja, und welche?"

„Die der berufstätigen Frau, die nach Hause kommt, den Voyeur sieht und ihm so lange in den Hintern tritt, bis er am nächsten Polizeirevier angekommen ist!" Aus Rays Augen blitzte der Schalk.

Joann prustete los. Die Anspielung auf sie und Kensi war natürlich klar, aber auch ziemlich zutreffend. Das Bild, was vor ihrem inneren Auge entstand, war einfach zu komisch. Schließlich beruhigte sich Joann wieder. „Na los, lass uns weitermachen, sonst müssen wir morgen noch mal herkommen."

…

„Das hat bisher nicht wirklich viel gebracht." Deeks war enttäuscht. Keiner der Detectives, mit denen sie bisher gesprochen hatten, konnte ihnen weiterhelfen. Die Meisten, weil sie nicht wollten, der Rest, weil sie nicht konnten.

„Hast Du ein Wunder erwartet? Die sind doch alle froh, dass wir die Fälle übernehmen. So haben sie weniger Arbeit und auf ihrer Bilanz steht ein ungelöster Fall weniger." Kensi klang verbittert. Sie hatte nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass einer der Detectives ihnen die Lösung auf einem Silbertablett servieren würde. Aber das ihnen eine so massive Ablehnung entgegenschlagen würde, hatte Kensi nicht erwartet. „Wie hast Du es eigentlich geschafft, alle gegen Dich aufzubringen?" Kensi winkte ab, als Deeks antworten wollte. „Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Ich weiß genau, wie Du das geschafft hast." Missmutig stieg sie in den Wagen und ignorierte Deeks' flapsige Entgegnung. „Wohin als nächstes?"

…

Callen überließ das Gespräch mit dem Militärpolizisten Sam.

„Nein, Agent Hanna, wir wurden nie zum ihm nach Hause gerufen. Wir haben immer wieder mit häuslicher Gewalt zu tun, aber nicht bei Patty Officer Loomer. Er ist nie auffällig geworden." Der Mann zögerte.

„Was dann, Sergeant?" Sam hatte seine gewohnt kühle Miene aufgesetzt, doch der Mann ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern.

„Es gab Gerüchte. Mehr nicht." Der Sergeant wollte nicht mehr sagen.

Sam ließ Ungeduld aufblitzen. „Sergeant, wir ermitteln hier in einem Mordfall. Um genau zu sein, in einer Mordserie. Patty Officer Charles Loomer wurde gefoltert, verstümmelt, getötet und wie ein Sack Müll weggeworfen. Ein ‚mehr nicht' werde ich daher nicht akzeptieren."

Der Mann seufzte und gab nach. „Patty Officer Loomer hatte eine Stieftochter. Seine Frau hat sie mit in die Ehe gebracht. Eine Weile schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, dann begannen die Gerüchte. Loomer soll das Mädchen missbraucht haben. Alle Familienmitglieder wurden befragt, ebenso wie Lehrer, Betreuer, Freunde. Es gab eine medizinische Untersuchung und nichts bestätigte die Gerüchte. Wir haben damals angenommen, dass es sich um üble Nachrede handelt. Leider konnten wir nie den Ursprung feststellen."

„Das war nicht alles." Callen stellte keine Frage.

„Nein, Sir." Wieder seufzte der Sergeant. „Ein paar Jahre nach diesem Vorfall hat das Mädchen versucht, sich umzubringen. Nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus heraus war, sind sie und ihre Mutter verschwunden. Die Gerüchte von damals kamen wieder hoch. Nicht lange danach hat Loomer seinen Abschied eingereicht."

Sam und Callen tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. „Sergeant, warum haben Sie das nicht dem Detective gesagt, der ursprünglich diesen Mordfall bearbeitet hat?"

„Weil er nicht danach gefragt hat, Sir. Er hat hier angerufen und sich nur bestätigen lassen, dass es keine Strafakte über Patty Officer Loomer gibt."

„Danke, Sergeant, Sie haben uns sehr geholfen."

…

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen konnte." Betrübt sah die Frau Joann an. „Der Spanner ist inzwischen nicht mehr aufgetaucht, wie ich gehört habe. Wissen Sie, ich habe ihn auch nur dieses eine Mal gesehen." Die Frau stockte. „Na ja, gesehen hat ihn eigentlich meine Freundin. Sie hat mich nur auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht."

Joann warf einen kurzen Blick in die Akte auf ihrem Smartphone. „Sie haben bei der Befragung durch Detective Fisher angegeben, dass Sie den Voyeur entdeckt haben. Von einer Freundin haben Sie nichts erwähnt, Mrs. Powell."

Verwirrt runzelte die Frau ihre Stirn. „Nicht? Ich war sicher, das erwähnt zu haben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Vielleicht habe ich es auch vergessen. Jedenfalls war es so. Wissen Sie, Agent MacKenzie, meine Freundin Natty war hier. Sie hatte beim Essen zu viel getrunken und konnte nicht mehr nach Hause fahren. Da mein Mann auf Geschäftsreise war, habe ich ihr angeboten, hier zu schlafen." Versonnen lächelte Mrs. Powell vor sich hin. „Wissen Sie, Agent MacKenzie, Natty und ich kennen uns schon seit der Schule. An dem Abend war es wie damals, wir haben im Schlafzimmer eine kleine Pyjamaparty veranstaltet. Ich war kurz im Bad verschwunden, als sie mich gerufen hat." Jetzt musste Mrs. Powell lachen. „Wissen Sie, Agent MacKenzie, Natty ist, im Gegensatz zu mir, ziemlich mutig. Sie hat ihr Pfefferspray aus der Handtasche geholt, die Terrassentür geöffnet und ist schreiend auf den Mann zugelaufen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn mit dem Pfefferspray getroffen hat, aber er ist ganz schnell verschwunden." Sie schüttelte, immer noch lachend, den Kopf. „Wissen Sie, Agent MacKenzie, wir haben das als kleines Abenteuer betrachtet und es gar nicht gemeldet. Der Mann war noch jung. Wir haben gedacht, er wollte vielleicht zu seiner Freundin und hätte sich im Garten geirrt. Daran erinnert habe ich mich erst wieder, als Detective Fisher danach gefragt hat. Ich glaube, sie ist hier im Viertel von Tür zu Tür gegangen." Mrs. Powell schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „Und ich habe Detective Fisher wirklich nicht von Natty erzählt?"

„Nein, Mrs. Powell, wirklich nicht. Würden Sie mir bitte den vollständigen Namen, die Anschrift und Telefonnummer Ihrer Freundin nennen?"

„Aber natürlich, sie heißt Natalia Melnikow. Aber ich nenne sie immer Natty. Wissen Sie, Agent MacKenzie, das dürfen nur ihre wirklich guten Freunde." Dann nannte sie noch den Rest der gewünschten Daten.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Powell. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen." Das Lächeln in Joanns Gesicht war ein wenig verkrampft.

Draußen auf der Straße atmeten beide tief durch. Joann sah Ray an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Frau hat ja gar nicht mehr aufgehört zu reden."

Mit tief ernstem Gesicht erwiderte Ray den Blick. „Wissen Sie, Agent MacKenzie, Mrs. Powell hat wohl nicht viel Abwechslung in ihrem Leben. Uff!" Er schnappte nach Luft, nachdem ihm Joann einen zielsicheren, aber leichten, Schlag gegen den Solarplexus verpasst hatte.

Joann grinste. „Wissen Sie, Agent Wingate, kleine Sünden werden sofort bestraft!"

Gemeinsam lachend machten sie sich auf zum nächsten Haus.

…

„Detective Peterson?" Kensi sah den älteren, fülligen Polizisten an und stöhnte innerlich auf. Er machte nicht den Eindruck eines Mannes, der ihnen weiterhelfen konnte oder wollte. Dies würde mit Sicherheit wieder eine Sackgasse werden.

„Ja." Der Detective musterte Kensi und Deeks aus müden Augen. „Sie sind vom NCIS?"

Kensi reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Agent Blye." Dann deutete sie auf Deeks. „Unser Verbindungsoffizier zum L.A.P.D., Detective Deeks."

Detective Peterson schmunzelte. „Von Ihnen habe ich ja schon so einiges gehört, junger Mann. Ein hervorragender Cop, dem die sozialen Kompetenzen fehlen, um mit seinen Kollegen auszukommen." Dann sah er zwischen Deeks und Kensi hin und her. Seine Augen wirkten auf einmal nicht mehr müde, sondern sehr klug, fast weise. „Sieh einer an, so ist das." Dann räusperte er sich. „Was kann ich für Sie beide tun?"

„Es geht um den noch ungeklärten Fall Reginald Roberts." Kensi revidierte ihren ersten Eindruck ein wenig. In diesem Polizisten steckte mehr, als auf den ersten Blick zu sehen war.

Peterson nickte. „Eine hässliche Geschichte. Gefoltert, lebendig verstümmelt und dann ermordet. Keine Spuren am Fundort der Leiche, der nicht der Tatort war. Keine Hinweise auf den Tatort, auf die Täter oder den Grund für den Mord. Roberts scheint ein unbescholtener Bürger zu sein, der seinem Land gedient hat."

„Sie wirken nicht überzeugt, Detective Peterson." Kensi wurde immer neugieriger. Hinter diesem alten, müden Mann steckte mehr, als sie ursprünglich vermutet hatte.

„Nein, Agent Blye. Das war ein Mord aus sehr persönlichen Gründen. Die Art der Folterung, dann die Verstümmelung. Man schneidet einem Mann nicht sein bestes Stück ab, wenn man nicht einen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn hegt."

„Sie sagten ‚die Täter', Detective."

Peterson lachte. „Sie sind eine gute Beobachterin, Agent Blye. Ja, ich gehe von mehreren Tätern aus, mindestens drei. Dort, wo die Leiche gefunden wurde, kann man nicht mit einem Auto hin. Der Tote musste getragen werden. Roberts war groß und schwer. Um ihn zu tragen, muss man noch kräftiger sein oder zu zweit. Und da war etwas, was mich stutzig gemacht hat." Peterson runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er weitersprach. „In der Nähe des Fundortes war dieses leerstehende Lagerhaus. Vom Dach hat man einen guten Blick über die ganze Gegend. Die Spurensicherung konnte nichts finden, aber ich bin sicher, dass dort ein Wachtposten stand. Deswegen meine Vermutung, dass es mehrere Täter sind."

„Unsere Ermittlungen sind zu dem selben Ergebnis gekommen, Detective Peterson. Es sind insgesamt neun Opfer, alle gefoltert und verstümmelt. Wir hatten gehofft, das Sie während Ihrer Ermittlungen noch irgendetwas erfahren haben, was uns weiterhelfen kann, was nicht in Ihren Berichten steht."

„Neun Opfer?" Peterson schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe eine landesweite Anfrage nach ähnlichen Morden gestellt, aber nur negative Antworten bekommen."

Jetzt war Kensi wirklich verblüfft. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Wir wurden eingeschaltet, weil ein anderer Detective auf eben diese Anfrage Antworten erhalten hat. Alle Opfer wurden im Großraum Los Angeles getötet und alle waren ehemalige Navy-Angehörige. So sind wir ins Spiel gekommen."

Deeks hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten. Die Erfahrungen aus den voran gegangenen Gesprächen hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es besser war, im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Kensi gegenüber waren die Detectives deutlich freundlicher und kooperativer gewesen. „Was hat Sie auf die Idee gebracht, diese Anfrage zu stellen?"

Peterson lächelte. „Ich bin schon lange dabei, junger Mann, beinahe vierzig Jahre. Da lernt man eine Menge. In acht Monaten gehe ich in Rente, aber ich wollte keinen ungelösten Fall zurücklassen. Deswegen habe ich alle Register gezogen. Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum ein Kollege von einem anderen Revier auf die gleiche Anfrage eine andere Antwort bekommen hat."

„Ich habe so eine Ahnung, was passiert sein könnte." Deeks sah Kensi an. „Ich glaube, Fisher hat die Anfrage gesehen und einen Weg gefunden, dass alle Antworten umgeleitet wurden, während hierher nur Absagen kamen. Dann wurden wir eingeschaltet."

Kensi nickte. „Das klingt nach einer ziemlich guten Erklärung. Wir sollten Eric mal darauf ansetzten. Gleichgültig, wie gut Fisher ist, Eric ist besser. Er wird Spuren finden."

Aufmerksam war Detective Peterson dem Wortwechsel gefolgt. „Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also. Der NCIS hat einen L.A.P.D.-Detective verhaftet, weil er in verbotenen Gefilden geschnüffelt hat."

„Sie." Kensi korrigierte ihn.

„Wie bitte?" Peterson verstand nicht sofort.

„Sie hat ‚in verbotenen Gefilden geschnüffelt', nicht er."

„Ach so." Peterson runzelte wieder die Stirn, dachte nach. „Doch nicht etwa dieser Jungspund, die angeblich durch Sex und Erpressung nach oben gekommen ist? Von der wird schon seit geraumer Zeit in allen Revieren gemunkelt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn nur die Hälfte von den Gerüchten stimmt, leidet diese Frau entschieden unter zuviel Ehrgeiz und unter zuwenig Bereitschaft, zu lernen."

Kensi schmunzelte. Dieser Mann wurde ihr immer sympathischer. Er war ein schlauer, alter Fuchs, in der Lage, hinter die Dinge zu sehen. Es war eindeutig ein Verlust für das L.A.P.D., wenn Peterson in Rente ging. Es wurde jedoch Zeit, zum Grund ihres Besuches zurückzukommen.

„Ich kenne die Gerüchte nicht, aber ich würde Ihnen trotzdem zustimmen." Kensi grinste, als sie an Joanns Beurteilung von Tamy Fisher dachte. „Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier."

„Natürlich nicht, Agent Blye." Peterson öffnete seinen Schreibtisch und wühlte darin herum. „Ah, hier ist es." Er hatte ein Notizbuch gefunden und begann, es durchzusehen. „Mmh, vielleicht ist das hier etwas für Sie. Um ein Mordmotiv zu finden, habe ich ziemlich tief gegraben. Ich bin bis zu seiner Schulzeit zurückgegangen. Roberts war in der Schule Quaterback und wohl ein ziemlich erfolgreicher. Seine Mitschüler stellen ihn als Mädchenheld da, während die Mitschülerinnen sich extrem zurückhaltend über ihn geäußert haben. Eine von ihnen erzählte, dass Roberts Probleme mit einem ‚Nein' hatte. Mehr war sie nicht bereit zu sagen. Er ging dann an der Ostküste aufs College. Ich habe dort mit jemandem von der Campussicherheit gesprochen. Der Mann war auch nur inoffiziell zu einer Antwort bereit. Demnach ist Roberts unangenehm aufgefallen, wenn es um seinen Umgang mit Frauen ging. Es gab aber nie eine Anzeige. Dann ging er zur Navy und in der Zeit hat er sich wohl nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Seine Akte war sauber. Nach seinem Dienst bei der Navy ist er auch nicht auffällig geworden. Hin und wieder ein Strafzettel für Falschparken, das war alles." Peterson sah auf. „Die Aussagen der Mitschülerinnen und der Campussicherheit konnte ich nicht in meinen offiziellen Bericht aufnehmen, da ich sie nur inoffiziell bekommen habe. Der Rest dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein."

Kensi nickte langsam. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er plötzlich aufgehört hat, Frauen schlecht zu behandeln. Ich vermute, er ist einfach besser darin geworden, es zu verstecken."

„Was denken Sie, Agent Blye?"

„Wir könnten es hier mit einem Vergewaltiger zu tun haben."

Peterson nickte. „Zu diesem Schluss bin ich ebenfalls gekommen. Aber da es nie eine Anzeige oder Beschwerde gegen Roberts gegeben hat, stand ich mit dieser Meinung ziemlich alleine da."

„Danke, Detective Peterson, Sie haben uns wirklich geholfen." Kensi stand auf. „Wenn ich noch weitere Fragen habe, darf ich Sie dann anrufen?"

„Natürlich, jederzeit." Peterson lächelte sie an. „Detective Deeks?"

Verblüfft drehte dieser sich um. „Ja, Sir?"

„Ich denke, dass Sie ein verdammt guter Cop sind, sonst hätte der NCIS Sie nicht angefordert. Und was Ihre fehlenden sozialen Kompetenzen betrifft…" Peterson stand auf und ging auf Deeks zu. „Sie brauchen Kollegen, die Höchstleistungen von Ihnen verlangen und die mit gewissen…", hier konnte sich Peterson ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „…Eigenheiten von Ihnen locker und entspannt umgehen können." Peterson sah Kensi an. „Ich glaube, die haben Sie gefunden, Detective Deeks. Also vergessen Sie alles andere und seien Sie weiterhin ein verdammt guter Cop." Er hielt Deeks seine Hand hin, der sie verblüfft schüttelte.

„Danke, Sir." Ungewöhnlich schweigsam folgte Deeks Kensi hinaus.

…

Erleichtert aufseufzend ließ sich Ray auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder Kekse essen!"

Joann lachte. „Zum Glück haben wir alle Frauen erreicht. Morgen musst Du keinerlei Gebäck essen."

„Was ist mit Natalia Melnikow?"

Joann griff nach ihrem Handy. „Ich habe keine Lust, morgen vergebens einmal quer durch Los Angeles zu fahren." Sie lauschte. „Guten Tag, hier ist Agent MacKenzie vom NCIS. Spreche ich mit Mrs. Melnikow? … Mrs. Powell hat uns Ihre Telefonnummer gegeben. Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen über den Voyeur unterhalten. Können wir uns morgen treffen? … Ja, sicher, ich weiß, wo das ist. Dann sehen wir uns morgen um zehn. Schönen Abend Ihnen noch."

„Und, wo müssen wir morgen hin?" Ray befürchtete Schlimmes.

Joann schwankte zwischen einem Grinsen und einem Stirnrunzeln. „Zum JAG. Mrs. Melnikow ist dort zivile Mitarbeiterin."

Inzwischen waren auch Callen und Sam eingetroffen.

„Klingt, als hättet Ihr Erfolg gehabt?" Neugierig sah Callen die beiden an.

Joann nickte. „Wir haben eine weitere Zeugin gefunden. Wie ich gerade erfahren habe, ist sie beim JAG beschäftigt. Wir treffen uns morgen mit ihr dort. Mal sehen, ob sie uns weiterhelfen kann. Und wie sieht es bei Euch aus?"

Callen gab das Gespräch mit dem Marine-Sergeant wieder. „Wir haben da eindeutig etwas gefunden. Wir können inzwischen drei Opfer mit Straftaten in Verbindung bringen, die nicht angezeigt oder verfolgt wurden."

„Mach vier draus. Einer der Detectives hat ebenfalls entsprechende Hinweise gefunden, konnte sie aber nicht belegen." Kensi ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und packte einen Burrito aus.

Ray bekam Kulleraugen. Nach all dem süßen Gebäck ließ ihm der Anblick das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen. „Hast Du noch einen für mich?"

Kensi erstarrte, den Burrito kurz vor ihrem Mund. „Wie bitte?"

„Wir sind heute den ganzen Tag mit selbstgebackenem Kuchen und Plätzchen gefüttert worden. Ich brauche dringend etwas Deftiges."

„Du hattest _selbstgemachten_ Kuchen und Kekse und willst jetzt _meinen_ Burrito?" Kensis Augen funkelten.

„Schon gut, schon gut, vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe." Vorsichtshalber wich Ray ein Stück zurück.

Alle anderen lachten.

„Du müsstest es doch besser wissen, Ray. Versuch nie, Kensi ihr Essen wegzunehmen. Das ist gefährlich!" Deeks grinste seinen Kollegen an.

„Dann erzählt mal, was haben Euch die Detectives erzählt." Callen brachte seine Kollegen wieder in die Spur.

Da Kensi kräftig am Kauen war, übernahm Deeks das Reden. Als er bei Detective Peterson landete, ließ Deeks jedoch dessen persönliche Bemerkungen aus. Über ihren Burrito sah Kensi ihren Partner nachdenklich an. Eric und Nell gesellten sich auch dazu.

„Was habt Ihr zwei über unsere Opfer heraus bekommen?" Callen drehte sich zu den beiden um.

„Wir waren bei zwei der Opfer erfolgreich. Allan Spinotti, eines der Opfer mit ausgestochenen Augen." Nell ließ ein Foto auf dem Monitor erscheinen. „In seiner Schulakte ist aufgeführt, dass er mehrmals erwischt wurde, wie er den Mädchen unter der Dusche zugesehen hat. Während seiner Zeit bei der Navy hat er sich entweder zusammengerissen oder ist nicht erwischt worden. Ich tippe auf Zweiteres. Das gilt auch für die Zeit nach der Navy. Er ist nicht mehr aufgefallen." Nell beendete ihren Vortrag.

Eric machte weiter, ein weiteres Foto erschien auf dem Monitor. „Bill Meddick, eines der Opfer mit herausgerissener Zunge. Ich habe ihn unter einem Pseudonym in einem der sozialen Netzwerke gefunden. Meddick macht dort die Leute fertig, indem er sie runter putzt und eine Menge hässlicher Lügen über sie erzählt." Eric zögerte einen Moment, dann verschwanden die Bilder der Männer, stattdessen erschien das Foto eines Teenagers auf dem Monitor. „Sie liegt nach einem Selbstmordversuch im Koma. Meddick hat sie so lange gemobbt, bis sie Tabletten geschluckt hat."

Schweigend sah das Team auf das Foto.

„Sie war bestimmt nicht sein erstes Opfer." Joanns Stimme war kalt und hart. „Ich wette, er hat damit schon zu Schulzeiten angefangen." Sie sah Eric und Nell an. „Das war gute Arbeit."

„Wir sind aber noch nicht fertig." Sam stand auf. „Wir haben noch vier weitere Opfer, bei denen uns der entsprechende Hintergrund fehlt. Außerdem wissen wir immer noch nicht, wer außer uns an diese Informationen gekommen ist. Und was ihn oder sie dazu veranlasst hat, diese Männer zu töten."

Einen Moment sahen alle schweigend vor sich hin.

Ray sprach als erster wieder. „Sehr Ihr das Muster? Alle Opfer waren selber Täter. Sie haben Verbrechen gegen Frauen begangen und sind nie dafür bestraft worden." Er zögerte kurz. „Ich weiß, laut Statistik sind Frauen selten Serienmörder. Aber hier scheint es mir ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Meiner Meinung nach haben wir es hier mit drei oder mehr Frauen zu tun, die Männer für Verbrechen an Frauen bestrafen. Es ist sicher auch nicht abwegig zu vermuten, dass diese Frauen selbst mal Opfer von Männern waren. Oder dass sie Frauen in ihrer engeren Umgebung haben, denen etwas entsprechendes passiert ist."

Callen sah ihn an. „Da ist was dran. Vielleicht bekommt Ihr morgen von Natalia Melnikow die fehlenden Hinweise. Für heute machen wir Schluss."

…

„Worüber denkst Du nach, Jo?" Callen sah seine Freundin fragend an. Sie saß auf dem Sofa, ein Buch in der Hand, einen Becher Tee vor sich, aber sie las kein Wort. Joann starrte nur vor sich hin.

„Die Theorie von Ray. G, ich glaube, er hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Wir suchen Frauen, die Rache üben."

„Sie machen das ganz schön professionell. Zu professionell. Sie lassen sich nicht von der Rache beherrschen. Ihr Vorgehen ist durchstrukturiert und gut geplant." Jetzt wurde Callen nachdenklich. „Durchaus militärisch. Mindestens eine von ihnen ist Soldatin. Oder war es."

„Es muss ihnen etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein, sonst würden sie die Männer nicht so quälen…"

„Jo, das ist kein Grund für Mord." Einen Moment zögerte Callen. Es gab Themen, über die Joann nicht gerne sprach. „Dir ist auch Schlimmes geschehen, aber Du hast keinen Mord begangen."

„Aber gerächt habe ich mich auch, G." Joann dachte daran, wie Davenport vor ihr kniete, mit eingenässter Hose, vor Angst zitternd.

Callen wusste genau, an welchen Moment sie gerade dachte. „Dafür bist Du auch bestraft worden."

„Ja, mit einer vierwöchigen Suspendierung." Joann lächelte ihn schwach an. „Mit einer anderen Vorgesetzten als Hetty wäre das sicher übler ausgegangen."

„Wahrscheinlich. Trotzdem solltest Du Dich nicht mit diesen Frauen vergleichen. Jemanden zu bedrohen und ihm Angst einzujagen ist nicht gleichzusetzen mit Folter und Mord."

Jetzt wurde Joanns Lächeln tief und überzeugend. „Das mache ich auch nicht. Keine Sorge. Dieser Fall macht mich nur etwas nachdenklich, das ist alles."

Callen erwiderte das Lächeln. „Gut."

…

„Da hat der Kleine eine interessante Theorie aufgestellt. Was denkst Du darüber?" Kensi sah zu Deeks hinüber. Der war ungewöhnlich schweigsam. „Marty? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Hm?" Deeks sah auf. „Entschuldigung, was ist los?"

„Wo bist Du mit Deinen Gedanken, Marty?"

„Nirgendwo. Was wolltest Du von mir?" Deeks zog sich zurück.

Normalerweise respektierte Kensi das, aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass dies heute keine gute Idee wäre. „Denkst Du über das nach, was Peterson gesagt hat?" Kensi wartete einen Moment, aber sie erhielt keine Reaktion von Deeks. „Er hat Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hat, Marty. Du bist ein verdammt guter Cop. Und Du machst es niemandem leicht, mit Dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Deine große Klappe kann ganz schön nervig sein."

„Ach ja? Und wieso arbeitet Ihr dann mit mir, wenn ich so unausstehlich bin?" Deeks wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er verletzt war. Aber leider fiel ihm diesmal keine wirklich flapsige Antwort ein.

Kensi funkelte ihn an. „Weil Du nicht unausstehlich bist, nur nervig. Wir haben gelernt, damit zu leben, weil Du echt gut bist. Wir haben alle unsere Macken und Du akzeptierst unsere genauso wie wir Deine. Deswegen sind wir ein gutes Team und vor allen Dingen ein erfolgreiches." Kensi seufzte. „Marty, das L.A.P.D. hat Deine speziellen Fähigkeiten nicht erkannt, aber Hetty hat es. Und genau das hat Peterson gemeint." Kensi sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Für mich klang es, als würde er aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen." Ungewöhnlich sanft fuhr sie fort. „Du solltest stolz auf das sein, was Du erreicht hast: Du bist als Cop sehr erfolgreich gewesen, Du arbeitest ebenso erfolgreich mit der besten Einheit vom NCIS und Du hast in uns gute Freunde gewonnen." Dann grinste Kensi Deeks an. „Und Du hast es geschafft, dass ich Deine Freundin wurde!"

Diese Bemerkung riss Deeks aus seiner trüben Stimmung. Er grinste zurück. „Es war wohl eher so, dass ich mich herabgelassen habe, Dein Freund zu werden! Autsch!" Lachend rieb er sich den Arm.


	5. Kapitel 5 Ermittlungen

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 5 - Ermittlungen**

„Danke, dass Sie sich Zeit für uns nehmen, Mrs. Melnikow." Joann lächelte die Frau an.

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich, Agent MacKenzie. Wenn ich Sie gestern richtig verstanden habe, geht es um den jungen Mann im Garten von meiner Freundin Letty. Ich fürchte, er hat sie damals sehr erschreckt."

„Und Sie nicht, wie Mrs. Powell berichtete." Joann wartete ab.

Natalia Melnikow schmunzelte. „Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren mal einen Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung für Frauen gemacht. Seitdem trage ich das Pfefferspray immer bei mir. An dem Abend habe ich gar nicht viel darüber nachgedacht, sondern nur gehandelt. Ich fürchte, ich habe dem jungen Mann einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn mit dem Pfefferspray getroffen habe. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass ihn der Anblick einer älteren Frau im Pyjama mit wirrem Haar, die schreiend auf ihn zu rennt, in die Flucht geschlagen hat."

Ray und Joann konnten ihr Lachen nur mühsam unterdrücken. Die Vorstellung, wie diese Frau in den Fünfzigern, die ihnen jetzt mit schicker Frisur in einem schlichten, aber elegantem Kostüm gegenüber saß, mit wirrem Haar im Pyjama schreiend durch einen Garten rannte, war zu komisch.

„Können Sie den Mann näher beschreiben, Mrs. Melnikow?" Joann kam zum Grund dieses Gespräches zurück.

Konzentriert sah sie vor sich hin, bevor Mrs. Melnikow eine Antwort gab. „Ich schätze, er war etwa 1,85 m groß, 80 bis 90 kg schwer, kurz geschnittenes Haar, vielleicht Mitte bis Ende Zwanzig. Er trug Jeans, T-Shirt und Sneakers, alles in dunklen Farben. Ach ja, und es war ein Weißer."

Die beiden Agenten waren überrascht von der präzisen Beschreibung. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Ray und Joann waren davon ausgegangen, das Natalia Melnikow ihrer Freundin Letitia Powell ähnlich sein würde. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Kannten Sie den Mann, Mrs. Melnikow?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, Agent Wingate. Ich habe ihn nie zuvor gesehen."

„War es dieser Mann?" Ray legte ihr das Führerscheinfoto von Allan Spinotti vor.

Wieder konzentrierte sich Mrs. Melnikow. Dann nickte sie entschieden. „Ja, das war er. Kein Zweifel." Sie sah auf. „Er hat sich wohl doch nicht im Garten geirrt, oder?"

Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Mann wird verdächtigt, ein Voyeur zu sein."

„Ein Voyeur? Und dann schaut er in das Schlafzimmerfenster bei zwei alten Frauen rein?" Mrs. Melnikow schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat sich definitiv im Garten geirrt."

Im letzten Moment schaffte Ray es, sein Lachen hinter einem Hustenanfall zu verstecken.

Joann bewahrte eisern ihr freundliches Lächeln. „Haben Sie das Erlebnis jemandem gegenüber erwähnt?"

„Ich glaube, dass ich in der Mittagspause ein paar Kolleginnen davon erzählt habe. Aber sonst habe ich den Vorfall nicht erwähnt. Ehrlich gesagt, war es mir ein wenig peinlich. Ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, eine Furie zu sein, die junge Männer erschreckt."

„Bitte nennen Sie mir doch die Namen der Kolleginnen, denen Sie von dem Vorfall berichtet haben."

„Sicher." Neugierig sah Mrs. Melnikow Joann an. Aber da diese nichts weiter sagte, nannte Mrs. Melnikow Namen und Abteilungen der entsprechenden Frauen.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mrs. Melnikow."

„Aber gerne doch, Agent MacKenzie. Wenn ich noch etwas für Sie tun kann, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden."

…

Auf dem Flur ließen die beiden Agenten erst mal ihrem Lachen freien Lauf. Schließlich holte Ray tief Luft. „Okay, jetzt wissen wir, dass Spinotti der Voyeur war. Was nun?"

„Wir müssen immer noch rausfinden, wer auf die ganzen Informationen Zugriff hat, die wir so mühsam herausgefunden haben." Joann sah auf die Namensliste. „Ich habe mir darüber gestern noch Gedanken gemacht und für uns noch einen weiteren Termin ausgemacht."

Einen Augenblick war Ray verblüfft, doch dann grinste er. „Wir gehen zu Jason, nicht?"

Joann schmunzelte. „Vor einem guten Agenten kann man einfach kein Geheimnis bewahren."

…

„Hey, Kleine, welch seltner Glanz in meiner Hütte." Liebevoll nahm Jason seine Schwester in den Arm. „Also, wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

Knapp schilderte Joann ihren Fall und zeigte Jason dann die Namensliste, zu der sie auch noch Natalia Melnikow hinzugefügt hatte. „Könnte eine von diesen Frauen Zugriff auf fallrelevante Daten haben?"

Aufmerksam studierte Jason die Liste. „Drei von den Frauen kenne ich. Sie sind Anwaltsgehilfinnen und kommen nicht in Frage. Die anderen vier sind mir unbekannt." Jason sah auf. „Warum wendet Ihr Euch nicht an die Personalabteilung? Oder noch besser, warum lasst Ihr nicht Eric und Nell nachforschen?"

„Wir wissen nicht, wie weitreichend die Beziehungen oder Verbindungen der Täter sind. Wenn wir offiziell in der Personalabteilung nachforschen, könnte das die Täter aufschrecken. Deswegen kommen wir zu Dir. Kannst Du unauffällig etwas herausfinden?"

Nachdenklich sah Jason die beiden an. „Weiß Hetty, dass Ihr hier seid?"

Joan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich wollte erst mit Dir sprechen, ob Du uns helfen kannst oder willst." Jetzt grinste Joann ihren Bruder an. „Außerdem haben wir doch alle so unsere Quellen, nicht?"

Jason lachte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und deutete auf die Liste. „Ich sehe mal, was ich für Euch tun kann. Unauffällig. Ich rufe Euch später an."

„Danke, Großer. Bis nachher!"

…

„Wir sind inzwischen auch bei weiteren Opfern fündig geworden." Eric sah seine Kollegen an und rief Fotos auf. „Charles Groome, das zweite Opfer mit ausgestochenen Augen. Vor einigen Monaten wurde ein junges Mädchen von einer Latinogang überfallen und vergewaltigt. Anstatt zu helfen, hat sich eine Gruppe Schaulustiger versammelt und dabei zugesehen. Einer von ihnen soll Groome gewesen sein. Die Zeugenaussagen haben sich widersprochen, deswegen wurde keine Anklage gegen ihn erhoben."

„Das war aber nicht das erste Mal, dass er in dieser Form auffällig geworden ist." Nell übernahm. „Ich habe in seinen Schulakten einen Bericht gefunden, nachdem er mehr als einmal zugesehen hat, wie Mitschüler von einer Bande älterer Schüler zusammengeschlagen wurden. Während seiner Collegezeit taucht sein Name zweimal auf. Jedes Mal ist er an einem Ort aufgetaucht, an dem ein Verbrechen begangen wurde. Angeblich hat er nie etwas gesehen, aber er war immer vor der Polizei da."

„Eindeutig ein wiederkehrendes Muster." Kensi nickte Eric und Nell zu.

Eric machte weiter und ließ zwei Fotos auf dem Monitor erscheinen. „Garry Warren, abgehackte Hände, wahrscheinlich mit einer Axt. Wir konnten zuerst nichts ungewöhnliches finden, bis uns auffiel, dass er ziemlich oft seine Stelle wechselte. Nach ein paar Gesprächen mit ehemaligen Arbeitgebern…"

Hier wurde er von Nell unterbrochen. „Nicht mit den Arbeitgebern, Eric, mit ihren Sekretärinnen." Sie grinste. „Das war meine Idee, weil wir mit den Chefs nicht weitergekommen sind. Und ich hatte Recht. Die Damen haben ganz begeistert aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert. Warren ist ein Grabscher, Po oder Busen, was immer er erreichen kann."

„Warum ist er nie angezeigt worden? Und wieso hat er gute Zeugnisse bekommen?" Deeks hatte einen Blick in die Akte geworfen und sah jetzt fragend zu Nell.

„Die betroffenen Frauen haben sich bei ihren Vorgesetzten beschwert. Keines der Unternehmen wollte mit unangenehmen Schlagzeilen in Verbindung gebracht werden. Deswegen erhielt er trotz fristloser Kündigung immer ein gutes Zeugnis."

Joann schüttelte grimmig den Kopf. „Es ist doch immer das Gleiche. Keiner will den Täter anzeigen, deswegen kann er ungeschoren weitermachen. Wann werden die Frauen das endlich lernen?"

Einen Augenblick schwiegen alle. Joann war keine von diesen Frauen gewesen, sie hatte den Täter angezeigt.

Eric räusperte sich. „Dann ist da noch Ellis Holbrooke. Die zweite herausgerissene Zunge. Der hat es uns echt schwer gemacht." Nell nickte dazu nur. „Er ist ein pathologischer Lügner. Auf Grund seiner Lügen hat es mehrere Trennungen bei langjährigen Paaren gegeben, polizeiliche Ermittlungen bei vollkommen unbescholtenen Bürgern und mindestens einen Selbstmord gegeben."

„Ein Selbstmord?"

„Ja, Callen. Er hat über eine junge Frau das Gerücht verbreitet, dass sie sich ihr Gehalt durch Callgirldienste aufbessert. Sie ist daraufhin so heftig belästigt worden, dass sie anscheinend keinen Ausweg mehr sah."

„Dreckskerl!" Sam fasste die Meinung aller in einem Wort zusammen.

„Ihr habt einen noch nicht erwähnt, Eric." Callen hatte einen Blick auf die Opferliste geworfen. „Gene Duning."

„Tja, er ist der einzige, bei dem wir gar nichts finden konnten, Callen." Es war Eric sichtlich unangenehm, das Callen mitteilen zu müssen.

„Gar nichts?" Sam konnte es kaum glauben. „Der Kerl hat nicht eine Leiche im Keller?"

Nell schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Streiche in der Highschool, aber alles harmlos. Ebenso unauffällig im College, nichts außer ein paar mal zu viel getrunken. Er hat jetzt die dritte Stelle seit seinem Abschluss und hat nur gewechselt, um sich zu verbessern. Duning ist ein Partygänger, jedes Wochenende auf Achse. Aber damit ist er nicht negativ aufgefallen. Er fährt kein Auto, wenn er getrunken hat. Bei den Frauen ist er beliebt, keine Beschwerden oder Anzeigen. Ein ganz normaler Single eben."

„Warum schneidet man so jemandem das Herz heraus?" Ray war ebenso verwirrt wie alle anderen.

Hilflos zuckte Nell mit den Schultern. „Wir haben wirklich tief gegraben, aber kein Motiv gefunden. Ob er verwechselt wurde?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Die Täter sind bei der Auswahl ihrer Opfer sehr präzise gewesen. Sie hatten einen Grund, um Duning auszuwählen. Wir haben ihn nur noch nicht gefunden." Joann grübelte.

„Sag mal, Nell. Wie kommt Duning bei den Frauen an?" Kensi war da eine Idee gekommen.

„Ich denke, gut. Wie schon gesagt, Kensi, keine Beschwerden oder Anzeigen."

„Das meine ich nicht, Nell. Hat er eine feste Freundin?"

„Nicht wirklich. Eher alle paar Wochen eine neue. Warum?" Nell verstand nicht, worauf Kensi hinaus wollte.

Aber bei Joann fiel der Groschen. „Natürlich, dass ist es! Du bist genial, Kensi!"

„Kann uns unwissende Männer mal jemand aufklären?" Deeks sah zwischen Kensi und Joann hin und her.

„Gene Duning ist ein Frauenheld. Er bricht den Frauen reihenweise das Herz."

Ray war ziemlich entgeistert angesichts Kensis Erklärung. „Du meinst, weil Duning den Frauen das Herz gebrochen hat, schneiden sie es ihm raus?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

Die Männer sahen sich zweifelnd an, während die Frauen sicher waren, das Motiv gefunden zu haben.

„Sie sollten von dieser Erklärung ausgehen, bis Sie eine bessere gefunden haben." Hetty trat lautlos zu ihren Leuten. „Nachdem Sie alle Motive herausgefunden haben, wird es Zeit, die Täter zu finden. Wie sieht es da mit Hinweisen aus?"

„Ich warte auf einen Rückruf von Jason. Er wollte sich diskret nach einigen Mitarbeiterinnen des JAG erkundigen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Hetty Joann an.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo unsere Täterinnen arbeiten, nur dass Navy-Angehörige unter ihnen sind. Was ist, wenn eine von ihnen in der Personalabteilung oder der EDV arbeitet? Dann bekommen sie Wind von unseren Nachforschungen und können ihre Spuren tarnen. Daher habe ich Jason um Hilfe gebeten. Er ist verschwiegen und in der Lage, diskrete Nachforschungen anzustellen."

Hetty nickte. „Ich verstehe. In Ordnung, warten wir bis dahin ab."

…

„Hallo, Kleine!"

„Hey, Großer. Danke für Deinen Rückruf. Konntest Du etwas herausfinden?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas, was Euch weiterhelfen kann. Keine der Frauen hat Zugriff auf die speziellen Informationen, die in Eurem Fall relevant sind."

„Mist, ich hatte gehofft, so kämen wir weiter." Joann war enttäuscht.

Jason lachte. „Kleine, so schnell gebe ich nicht auf, dass solltest Du wissen." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich habe mir heute angeschaut, mit wem diese Frauen ihre Mittagspause verbringen und diese Mitarbeiterinnen ebenfalls überprüft. Zwei von denen haben die entsprechendenden Zugriffsmöglichkeiten. Ich schick Dir gleich ihre Namen und Personalnummern."

„Super, Jason, jetzt kommen wir hoffentlich ein Stück weiter." Joann war ehrlich dankbar für seine Unterstützung.

„Jo, da ist noch etwas. Ich war heute nach der Arbeit noch im Fitnessstudio. Es ist nicht weit vom JAG-Büro weg. Dort habe ich eine der Frauen beobachtet, die auf Deiner Liste standen. Sie sprach mit zwei Frauen, eine von ihnen kannte ich vom JAG. Ich bin noch mal zurück gegangen und habe über sie nachgeforscht. Sie kommt ebenfalls in Frage. Bei den Nachforschungen bin ich über die andere Frau gestolpert, die ebenfalls im Studio war. Ich denke, sie passt ebenfalls in Euer Profil, obwohl sie keine Mitarbeiterin der Navy ist."

Joann seufzte. „Wir waren dankbar, den Täterkreis eingrenzen zu können. Durch Deine Entdeckung wird er wieder größer."

„Tut mir ehrlich leid, Kleine."

„Nein, Jason, mach Dir keine Gedanken. Du hast uns fantastisch geholfen. Niemand hat gesagt, dass unsere Arbeit leicht sein muss."

„Du darfst Dich gerne melden, wenn ich noch mehr für Euch tun kann. Sehen wir uns Samstag bei Dad?"

„Wenn es die Arbeit zulässt, auf jeden Fall. Bye, Großer."

…

Joann ging schnurstracks in die Ops. „Eric, ich habe hier vier Namen für Dich." Joann gab ihm ihr Handy. „Bevor Du die Personalakten aufrufst, versichere Dich, dass sie nicht irgendwie markiert sind. Eine von den Frauen ist Computertechnikerin. Sie könnte da etwas gedeichselt haben." Eric nickte. „Die vierte ist Zivilistin, hat aber mit einer dieser Frauen etwas zu tun. Du musst also auch bei Nachforschungen über sie vorsichtig sein."

„Schon klar, Joann. Lass mich nur machen, ich weiß, was ich tue."

Sanft legte Joann Eric die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das weiß ich doch, Eric. Tut mir leid, ich wollte Dir nicht zu Nahe treten."

Eric sah kurz zu Joann auf. „Kein Problem." Dann stürzte er sich wieder auf seinen Computer und lud die Daten von Joanns Handy.

…

„Was hat Jason herausgefunden?"

„Er hat mir vier Namen genannt, G. Eric kümmert sich gerade darum."

„Kannst Du uns schon etwas sagen, Jo?"

„Nicht viel, Kensi." Joann sah auf ihr Handy. „Melissa Hill, Navy-Computertechnikerin. Andrea Huntington, Anwältin von den Marines. Erin Clarke, Gerichtsschreiberin beim JAG, Zivilistin. Und dann ist da noch Deborah Jennings, Zivilistin. Jason konnte mir nicht sagen, wie sie damit zusammenhängt. Eric wird das schon herausfinden."

„Mir ist ja klar, wie eine Computertechnikerin an die Informationen über unsere Opfer kommen kann. Aber eine Anwältin und eine Gerichtsschreiberin? Keines unserer Opfer ist je gerichtlich belangt worden, weder zivil noch militärisch." Sam war skeptisch. „Und selbst eine Computertechnikerin muss Anhaltspunkte haben. Sie sucht doch nicht einfach auf gut Glück nach Männern, die irgend ein ungesühntes Verbrechen gegen Frauen begangen haben."

„Ich bin da Deiner Meinung, Sam. Was uns noch fehlt, ist das Bindeglied. Hill ist diejenige, die alles relevante über die Opfer herausfindet. Huntington hat möglicherweise das notwendige Wissen, damit keine Spuren hinterlassen werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Clarke als Gerichtsschreiberin da rein passt. Vielleicht auch zur Spurenvermeidung. Oder sie hat andere Qualitäten, die mit ihrem Beruf nichts zu tun haben, von denen wir noch nichts wissen."

Sam sah Joann nachdenklich an. „Du hast Dir ja anscheinend schon eine Menge Gedanken gemacht. Wie sollen wir Deiner Meinung nach weiter vorgehen?"

Ein feines Lächeln spielte um Joanns Lippen. „Ist das eine Prüfung, Sam?" Gespannt sahen alle Sam an, der keine Reaktion zeigte. „Nun, die Antwort auf Deine Frage lautet: sehr vorsichtig. Die Vorgehensweise der Frauen, wenn sie wirklich unsere Täterinnen sind, zeigt, dass sie sehr intelligent sind, organisiert handeln können und ziemlich skrupellos sein müssen. Das macht sie zu gefährlichen Gegenspielerinnen. Ohne die Anfrage von Detective Peterson, die sich Fisher an Land gezogen hat, wüssten wir noch nicht einmal, dass Serienmörderinnen in L.A. ihr Unwesen treiben. Bevor ich irgendetwas unternehme, will ich erst wissen, was Nell und Eric über diese Frauen in Erfahrung bringen können."

„Nehmen wir an, Deine Vermutung stimmt, und diese Frauen sind Serienmörderinnen, wie willst Du sie überführen?" Callen sah Joann ausdruckslos an.

Joann sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Indem ich sie auf frischer Tat ertappe."

Deeks stieß einen überraschten Pfiff aus, Ray fiel vor Überraschung fast von seinem Stuhl und Kensi entfloh ein entsetztes „Was?" Doch Sam und Callen nickten unisono dazu.

„Das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein?" Misstrauisch sah Ray seine Partnerin an.

„Joann hat Recht." Sam wandte sich dem jungen Agenten zu. „Sie hinterlassen keine Spuren. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es eine direkte Verbindung zwischen ihnen und den Opfern gibt. Möglicherweise entdecken wir das ein oder andere Indiz, aber wahrscheinlich nicht genug, um sie zu überführen."

„Was ist mit der Verbindung, die wir gerade entdeckt haben? Natalia Melnikow hat Spinotti als Voyeur identifiziert. Sie hat einigen Kolleginnen davon erzählt. Diese Kolleginnen haben es anderen Mitarbeiterinnen beim JAG erzählt. So ist die Geschichte bei unseren Verdächtigen gelandet." Ray sah seine Kollegen fragend an, erntete aber nur Kopfschütteln.

„Das ist nur Hörensagen, im besten Fall ein vages Indiz. Es reicht uns, um nach weiteren Verbindungen, Indizien und Spuren zu suchen. Aber kein Richter würde daraufhin einen Durchsuchungs- oder Haftbefehl unterschreiben." Hin und wieder schimmerte bei Deeks sein Jurastudium durch.

„Und wie willst Du sie überführen?" Kensi fragte sich gerade, ob Joann von ein bisschen verrückt zu total übergeschnappt gewechselt war. Alternativ bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ihre beste Freundin entschieden skrupelloser war, als sie jemals vermutet hätte.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Da wir einen Weg entdeckt haben, auf dem unsere Verdächtigen an Informationen kommen, könnten wir ihnen einen Lockvogel unterjubeln. Sobald er in ihrem Versteck ist, können wir zuschlagen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir an dem Ort, an dem sie ihre Opfer foltern, ausreichend Beweise finden werden."

Da Joann nicht weitersprach, stellte die Deeks seine Frage. „Okay, und die zweite Möglichkeit?"

Die Antwort kam von Callen. „Sie haben bereits wieder ein Opfer und wir finden ihr Versteck hoffentlich, bevor sie ihn töten."

Stille breitete sich aus. Deeks, Ray und Kensi schluckten. Die drei älteren Agenten hatten auf Grund ihrer Erfahrung viel schneller erkannt, worum es ging. Einen Moment fragte sich Ray, wie abgebrüht man sein musste, um auf diese Alternativen zu kommen. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass dies nichts mit Abgebrühtheit zu tun hatte. Sam, Callen und Joann waren lediglich realistisch.

…

Während Eric und Nell ausgiebige Nachforschungen anstellten, nutzte das Team seine Zeit anderweitig. Kensi und Sam beschlossen, sich ein paar Runden auf der Matte zu gönnen. Deeks und Callen gingen auf den Schießstand. Joann machte Papierkram und Ray verschwand, ohne zu sagen, wohin. Joann stellte keine Fragen, sondern ließ ihn machen.

…

„Ist es wirklich eine gute Idee, denen einen Köder vor die Nase zu setzten? Wenn sie es herausfinden, ist er schneller tot, als wir eingreifen können."

„Hast Du eine bessere Idee, Deeks?" Callen war über die Idee selber nicht glücklich, sah aber keine Alternative.

Auch Deeks schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nicht im Moment. Aber ich denke darüber nach."

„Verletz Dich nicht dabei!" Callen grinste.

„Haha!"

…

„Kensi, Du bist nicht konzentriert! Auf diese einfachen Tricks fällst Du doch sonst nicht rein!" Sam war nicht wirklich wütend, aber auf jeden Fall sehr irritiert.

„Tut mir leid, Sam. Ich muss nur die ganze Zeit daran denken, welchen Plan Joann da gefasst hat. Außerdem frage ich mich, ob es bereits ein neues Opfer gibt."

„Das fragen wir uns alle. Trotzdem darfst Du Dich davon nicht ablenken lassen." Sam sah Kensi ernst an. „Wenn Dir das auf der Straße passiert, bist Du tot."

„Ich weiß." Kensi seufzte tief. „Okay, dann auf ein Neues." Jetzt grinste sie leicht. „Diesmal werde ich es Dir nicht so leicht machen!"

…

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Hetty?" Joann sah nicht von ihrem Computer auf. Diesmal hatte sie ihre Chefin gehört, als sie herankam.

Hetty schmunzelte. Es kam selten vor, dass sie bemerkt wurde, wenn sie sich ihren Mitarbeitern näherte. „Wie immer bei den Berichten, Miss MacKenzie?"

Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wissen doch, Hetty, ich bin gerne auf dem Laufenden mit meinem Papierkram. Man weiß ja nie, was so passiert."

„Und was wird Ihrer Meinung nach passieren?"

Endlich sah Joann auf. „Es wird bald ein neues Opfer geben. Es sei denn, wir sind schnell genug und können sie vorher stellen."

„Sie wollen ihnen eine Falle stellen, Miss MacKenzie, und so die Täterinnen überführen."

„Mir ist das Risiko bewusst, Hetty. Aber ich sehe sonst keine Möglichkeit. Die Frauen sind sehr klug und sehr vorsichtig. Wir müssen klüger und vorsichtiger sein."

Hetty sah sie nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie. „Tun Sie, was notwendig ist, Miss MacKenzie. Und seien Sie dabei klüger und vorsichtiger."

…

Erics Pfiff rief sie alle in die Ops. Ray war schon da. Joann warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, fragte aber nichts.

„Okay, Leute, wir sind fündig geworden. Deborah Jennings ist Leiterin eines Frauenhauses und außerdem leitet sie im örtlichen Gemeindezentrum eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Frauen, die Opfer von Gewalttaten wurden. Viele der Opfer zeigen die Täter nie an. Sie ist diejenige, von der die Namen kommen. Jennings und Huntington kennen sich vom College, sie waren in derselben Verbindung. Huntington und Hill haben sich während eines Falles kennen gelernt. Hill hat damals Recherchen für Huntington gemacht."

„Und wie passt Clarke da hinein?"

„Da sind wir uns nicht einig, Callen. Nell hat herausgefunden, dass eine Cousine von Clarke als Kind von ihrem Vater misshandelt worden ist. Dass wäre die eine mögliche Verbindung. Die andere ist ihr Job. Bevor sie beim JAG Gerichtsschreiberin wurde, hat sie in verschiedenen Bereichen beim Gericht von Los Angeles gearbeitet."

„Aber aus beiden Bereichen kann sie keine Informationen beschaffen, da unsere Opfer nie vor ein Gericht gekommen sind."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Sam. Im Falle von Patty Officer Loomer gab es Ermittlungen. Diese wurde eingestellt, als es keine Beweise oder Hinweise für den Kindesmissbrauch gab. Möglicherweise hatte Clarke direkten oder indirekten Zugang zu den Ermittlungsakten."

„Ich glaube, Joann liegt damit gar nicht so falsch. Auch bei Meddick hat es Ermittlungen gegeben, die ebenfalls eingestellt wurden." Callen ging an den Monitor und rief Meddicks Akte auf. „Was uns zu einer neuen Frage führt: Wie kamen die Frauen an die Akte von Meddick? Die Navy hat nicht gegen ihn ermittelt, dass war das L.A.P.D.."

Nell räusperte sich und trat an den Monitor. Callen machte ihr Platz. „Die Antwort darauf steckt in den Telefondaten unserer Verdächtigen. Ich habe die Nummern verglichen, die häufig von ihnen angerufen wurden und bin dabei auf diese Frau gestoßen." Nell öffnete eine Fotodatei. „Sally Wolfe, Sekretärin beim L.A.P.D., und zwar beim Chief of Police."

Deeks stieß einen überraschten Pfiff aus. „Dann hat sie Zugriff auf jede Ermittlung, die jemals beim L.A.P.D. gelaufen ist oder noch läuft."

„Und sogar auf FBI- und NCIS-Daten im Zuge der gemeinsamen Ermittlungen." Hetty schaltete sich hier ein.

„Was ist mit unseren Daten und der laufenden Ermittlung?" Kensi sah ihre Chefin besorgt an, wurde aber durch ein Kopfschütteln beruhigt.

„Für das OSP gilt die allgemeine Vereinbarung über den Datenaustausch bei gemeinsamen Ermittlungen nicht, Miss Blye. Niemand darf von außen auf unsere Daten zugreifen. Im Bedarfsfall stellen wir Datenträger mit den entsprechenden Informationen zur Verfügung."

„Trotzdem könnten die Verdächtigen von unseren Ermittlungen wissen." Sam war sehr ernst. „Deeks und Kensi haben mit allen Detectives gesprochen, die mit den Mordermittlungen zu tun hatten. Dazu die offizielle Übergabe sämtlicher Ermittlungen an uns. Sie könnten gewarnt sein."

Besorgt schwieg das Team. Schließlich ergriff Joann das Wort.

„Das mag alles richtig sein, aber wir haben keine Wahl. Wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass sich die Frauen ein neues Opfer suchen, müssen wir sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Verkehr ziehen."

„Werden sie nicht misstrauisch, wenn wir ihnen ein potentielles Opfer auf dem Silbertablett servieren?"

„Das werden sie sicher, Ray. Deswegen müssen wir unsere Spuren gut verstecken. Sie müssen das Gefühl habe, dass wir ohne Erfolg gegen sie ermitteln. Dann glauben sie nicht, dass wir ihnen eine Falle stellen." Joann war immer noch von ihrer Idee überzeugt.

„Wie genau stellst Du Dir das vor?" Callen erwartete, dass Joann ihm einen Plan unterbreitete, und sie enttäuschte ihn nicht.

„Mir schweben zwei Dinge vor. Zum einen müssen wir entweder beim L.A.P.D. oder beim JAG einen falschen Täter erscheinen lassen. Seine Legende muss weit zurückreichen, am besten bis in die Schulzeit. Allerdings darf er die letzten Jahre nicht auffällig geworden sein, sonst werden unsere Verdächtige misstrauisch, wenn so plötzlich ein perfektes Opfer auftaucht. Vielleicht war er im Gefängnis oder hat ein paar Jahre in einem anderen Staat gelebt. Auf jeden Fall muss er für sie interessant sein, weil er außerdem auch noch einfach zu erwischen ist. Nicht zu einfach. Zum anderen müssen wir falsche Ermittlungsergebnisse unauffällig an unsere Ziele weiterleiten. Ergebnisse, die von ihnen wegdeuten. Nur dann werden sich die Frauen auf unseren Köder stürzen."

„Hast Du Dir schon weitere Details überlegt?"

„Nicht wirklich, G. Ich dachte an das Frauenhaus, bin aber nicht sicher, ob das schnell genug funktioniert. Außerdem bin ich nicht glücklich bei der Vorstellung, diese Einrichtung zu missbrauchen."

„Das wird sie doch schon längst." Kensi verstand Joanns Vorbehalt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es schlimmer machen, wenn eine von uns beiden dort als Opfer eingeschleust wird. Eher im Gegenteil, da wir den Missbrauch des Frauenhauses aufdecken. Aber wie willst Du ihnen den Köder schmackhaft machen?"

Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte sich eine Weile den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, aber keine befriedigende Antwort gefunden. „Vielleicht, dass er die Stadt verlässt. Oder dass er sich schon das nächste Opfer sucht. Etwas, dass unsere Verdächtige zwingt, schnell zu handeln. Deswegen soll der Köder ja leicht zu erwischen sein. Wenig Zeit, leichtes Opfer." Sie sah ihre Kollegen an. „Ich mag zwar die Idee gehabt haben, aber Ihr dürft Euch alle gerne an der Ausarbeitung beteiligen."

„Wer soll der Köder sein?" Die Frage kam verblüffenderweise von Nell.

„G oder Sam. Ray ist zu jung und ich bin nicht sicher, ob man Deeks einen Frauenschläger abnehmen würde." Darüber hatte sich Joann schon Gedanken gemacht.

„Danke!" Die Antwort kam gleichzeitig von Callen und Sam.

Mit funkelnden Augen sah Sam seine Kollegin an. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich auf Dich wie ein Frauenschläger wirke."

„Aber sicher, Sam, sieh Dich doch nur an: schwarz, groß, muskulös, Tattoos. Wenn Du dann noch so grimmig guckst wie jetzt, bist Du perfekt." Callen grinste seinen Partner an.

„Klar, und Du siehst absolut harmlos aus!"

„Meine beste Tarnung, Kumpel!"

Das Funkeln verschwand aus Sams Augen und machte einem Grinsen Platz, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Okay, und wer von Euch beiden ist mein Opfer?"

„Ich."

Alle sahen Joann an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Jo. Lass mich das machen, Du bist emotional zu nahe dran."

„Genau deswegen bin ich die Richtige, Kensi. Ich weiß ganz genau, wie man sich als Frau fühlt, wenn der Mann, der sich um einen sorgen und kümmern sollte, halb totschlägt." Joanns Stimme war rau, aber feste.

„Genau deswegen ist das keine gute Idee, Jo. Du gehst dort verdeckt rein, nicht als Opfer."

„Ich bin Kensis Meinung, Jo." Callen mischte sich in die Diskussion ein. „Du bist einfach zu nah dran. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Du den Abstand halten kannst, der als Ermittlerin notwendig ist. Nicht nur wegen der Rolle, sondern weil Du dort auf eine Menge andere Frauen triffst, die von Männern zu Opfer gemacht wurden. Du könntest Dich zu sehr mit ihnen identifizieren."

Joann, die bisher am Tisch gelehnt hatte, richtete sich auf. „Euch beiden ist anscheinend etwas nicht klar oder Ihr habt es vergessen. Ich bin kein Opfer gewesen. Ich habe mich gegen meinen Angreifer gewehrt und verloren. Etwas, dass Euch allen schon passiert ist. Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich mich jetzt von Euch zum Opfer machen lassen!"

Betretene Stille folgte auf Joanns Bemerkung.

Bedächtig schüttelte G den Kopf. „Das war nie meine Absicht, Jo. Aber Deine Reaktion zeigt mir, das ich Recht habe."

„Ich bin da anderer Ansicht, Mr. Callen." Hetty mischte sich jetzt ein. „Miss MacKenzie scheint mir genau die richtige Wahl für diese Aufgabe zu sein. Mr. Beale, Miss Jones, erarbeiten Sie eine entsprechende Legende für Mr. Hanna und Miss MacKenzie. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, ziehen Sie einen der Psychologen hinzu. Von allen anderen erwarte ich in Kürze einen detailliert ausgearbeiteten Einsatzplan." Damit verließ Hetty die Ops und ließ ein ziemlich angespanntes Team zurück.

…

Nachdem sie mit Eric und Nell die groben Züge der Hintergrundgeschichten besprochen hatten, ging das Team in seinen Bürobereich. Ausführlich wurden die Einzelheiten besprochen, aber die Stimmung blieb angespannt.

„Gut, ich denke, dass war's. Sobald Eric und Nell fertig sind, können wir starten." Callen beendete die Besprechung und ging zur Ops.

Ray folgte ihm. Kensi und Deeks stürzten sich halb verhungert auf Donuts, Bagles und Kaffee. Sam wollte ebenfalls in die Ops, doch Joann hielt ihn auf.

„Sam, einen Augenblick bitte."

„Sicher, Jo. Was ist?"

„Da ist etwas, was nicht erwähnt wurde. Du wirst mich schlagen müssen und zwar so, dass sichtbare Spuren entstehen."

Sam war entsetzt. „Jo!"

„Du hast mich schon beim Training getroffen, Sam, wenn ich nicht schnell genug war."

„Joann, das ist doch nicht dasselbe!"

„Sam, es muss sein, damit ich glaubhaft wirke. Das weißt Du auch." Joann seufzte. „Außerdem musst Du mich zweimal schlagen. Jetzt sofort und direkt, bevor ich ins Frauenhaus gehen. Ich brauche Misshandlungsspuren von unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten. Meine Röntgenaufnahmen sprechen für sich selbst. Da muss nichts vorgetäuscht werden." Abwartend sah Joann ihren Kollegen an.

„G wird mich dafür erschießen." Sam gab nach. Er hatte Joanns Argumenten nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Joanns Gesicht. „Wird er nicht, Sam. Ich sorge dafür. Dann legen wir mal los."

…

Kensi keuchte entsetzt auf, als sie Joanns Gesicht sah, und Ray blieb der Mund offen stehen. Deeks Augen schienen Untertassengröße zu erreichen.

Lediglich G blieb scheinbar ungerührt. „Wo noch?"

„Schläge gegen meine Rippen, ein verdrehtes Handgelenk und Blutergüsse von harten Griffen am Oberarm." Joann nuschelte leicht, da sie eine aufgeplatzte Lippe hatte.

„Eric und Nell sind mit den Legenden fertig. Wie besprochen, haben sie Deine Röntgenaufnahmen und ein paar Deiner medizinischen Berichte verwendet." Callen gab Joann und Sam jeweils eine Akte. „Macht Euch damit vertraut. Ein anderes Team richtet gerade Euer neues Zuhause ein und Hetty lässt Eure Garderobe zusammenstellen. In etwa einer Stunde könnt Ihr einziehen."

„Dann kann ich in einigen Tagen ins Frauenhaus gehen." Joann hatte bereits einen Blick in ihre Legende geworfen. „Wir müssen nur ein paar üble und sehr laute Streitereien fabrizieren."

„Vielleicht haben wir nicht so viel Zeit." Vollkommen unerwartet ergriff Ray das Wort. „Ich habe auch ein wenig recherchiert. Mein erstes Ziel waren vermisste, ehemalige Navy-Mitarbeiter, aber da hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Dann habe ich Eric gebeten, mir Zugang zu sämtlichen Recherchen von Hill zu geben. Sie überprüft zur Zeit drei Männer." Ray ließ die Fotos auf dem Monitor erscheinen und deutete nacheinander auf sie. „Möglicherweise ein Vergewaltiger, ein Pädophiler und ein Schläger. Alle drei könnten zu neuen Opfern unserer Verdächtigen werden."

„Wie weit ist Hill mit den Recherchen?"

„Noch nicht sehr weit, Callen. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

„Was ist an den Verdächtigungen über die drei dran, Ray?"

„Kann ich noch nicht sagen, Sam. Eric und ich müssen noch weiter graben und hoffen, dass wir schneller sind als Hill."

„Wir sollten trotzdem weiter machen. Deeks, Kensi, im Haus gegenüber ist ein Überwachungsposten eingerichtet worden. Fahrt hin. Ray und ich lösen Euch dann ab. Nell, Du übernimmst Rays Part und unterstützt Eric. Und Ihr", Callen wandte sich an Joann und Sam, „kümmert Euch um Eure Legenden, Mr. und Mrs. Moore."


	6. Kapitel 6 Große Köder fangen große Fisch

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 6 - Große Köder fangen große Fische**

Sie waren jetzt den fünften Tag in ihrem neuen Zuhause. Jeden morgen, bevor Sam zur Arbeit ging, inszenierten Joann und er einen lauten Streit. Dann blieb sie bis Mittags im Haus, erledigte den Haushalt und arbeitete im Garten. Nachbarn, die sie beobachteten, sahen die Verletzungen im Gesicht. Außerdem fielen ihnen die schwerfälligen, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ausgeführten, Bewegungen auf. Anschließend ging Joann offiziell ebenfalls zur Arbeit, einer Teilzeitstelle. Sie war vor Sam zurück, um das Abendessen rechtzeitig fertig zu haben. Den nächsten Streit gab es, wenn Sam zurückkam. Er brüllte Joann jedes Mal lauthals an, beschimpfte sie aufs Übelste und zum guten Schluss konnten die Nachbarn die Geräusche von Schlägen sowie das Wimmern und Weinen von ihr hören.

Bereits am zweiten Abend war das erste Mal die Polizei bei ihnen. Sam wurde ermahnt und Joann angeboten, sie ins Frauenhaus zu bringen. Natürlich lehnte sie ab. Jeden weiteren Abend tauchte die Polizei auf. Am fünften Abend nahmen die Officers Sam mit, allerdings kam er gegen Mitternacht per Taxi wieder zurück. Natürlich gab es sofort den nächsten Krach.

Als sie ihre Show beendet hatten, seufzte Sam, bevor er Joann leise fragte: „Na, alles klar bei Dir?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich komme damit klar." Sam wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Wirklich. Es ist nur Show, wie jeder andere Undercovereinsatz."

„Nicht in Deinem Fall."

„Doch, auch in meinem Fall. Ich bin keine Frau, die regelmäßig von ihrem Mann geschlagen wurde. Nur ein einziges Mal. Und wenn R.J. mich damals nicht sofort k.o. geschlagen hätte, wäre das Ganze anders ausgegangen. Ich hätte ihn ins Krankenhaus geschickt und nicht er mich."

Sam musterte Joann genau, dann nickte er langsam. „Ja, da hast Du wahrscheinlich Recht. Tut mir leid, dass ich an Dir gezweifelt habe."

Joann erwiderte den musternden Blick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Du an mir gezweifelt hast. Du bist nur besorgt. Das ist nun mal Deine Art. Oder die von G. Oder von Marty. Oder Ray." Joann grinste. „Ihr vier wisst genau, wie gut Kensi und ich in unserem Job sind, trotzdem macht Ihr Euch dauernd Sorgen um uns. Hey, Kensi schlägt Dich in zwei von drei Zweikämpfen und ich beinahe in jedem zweiten. Wir beide sind genauso gute Schützen wir ihr. Lediglich Marty ist besser. Setzt man Dich und G irgendwo Mitten im nirgendwo aus, splitterfasernackt, dann kommt Ihr in kürzester Zeit in der nächsten Stadt an, wohlgenährt, ausgeruht und angemessen bekleidet. Das kann Kensi auch. Okay, ich nicht, aber meine Stärken liegen auch in anderen Bereichen. Ich schlage Euch alle, wenn es darum geht, große Mengen von Informationen ohne Computer zu verarbeiten und zu analysieren. So wie Ray das mit Bildern macht. Du und G seid wirklich gut, wenn es um ungewöhnliche Verhörmethoden geht, aber ich kann in Menschen lesen wie in Büchern." Joann holte tief Luft. „Also, Sam, hör auf Dich als mein Babysitter zu benehmen. Sei mein Kollege, mein Partner. Gib mir Rückendeckung, wenn ich sie brauche. Hilf mir dann, wenn ich alleine nicht weiter komme. Und vertrau mir, dass ich dasselbe für Dich tun werde."

„Ich weiß, dass Du das tun wirst. Daran hatte ich nie Zweifel. Außerdem bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, welche Fähigkeiten Du hast. Oder Kensi. Trotzdem werde ich mir weiterhin Sorgen um Dich machen, wie um alle anderen auch. Wir sind mehr als Kollegen und Partner, dass sagst Du auch immer." Einen Moment sah Sam sie schweigend an. „Wir sind Freunde und Familie. Da macht man sich Sorgen um die anderen, kümmert sich um einander und manchmal ist man auch der Babysitter für die anderen. Das habe ich für G gemacht, lange, bevor Ihr Euch überhaupt kennen gelernt habt. Und ich werde damit jetzt nicht aufhören." Sam überlegte, ob er das nächste sagen sollte oder nicht. „Außerdem weiß ich, dass Marty auch für Dich schon den Babysitter gemacht hat."

Joann musterte ihn mit diesem gewissen Blick, den sie immer hatte, wenn sie in Menschen hineinsah. „Du kannst genauso wenig aus Deiner Haut wie ich." Dann lächelte sie Sam an. „Wir kriegen das schon hin. Haben wir doch immer, nicht?"

…

Als Joann am nächsten Mittag in der Zentrale erschien, war dort Hektik ausgebrochen.

„Hill hat sich auf jemanden eingeschossen. Sie ist gerade dabei, jede Kleinigkeit seines Lebens herauszufinden." Ray informierte seine Partnerin über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge.

„Und wer ist es?"

„Derjenige, den sie der Pädophilie verdächtigen."

„Was haben Deine Recherchen ergeben?"

„Sie könnte Recht haben. Eric und Nell haben sich Zugang zu seinem Computer verschafft und sichten gerade die Daten. Sobald sie etwas finden, ziehen wir ihn aus dem Verkehr. Dann habt Ihr freie Bahn."

„Ist der Typ unter Beobachtung?"

„Selbstverständlich, Miss MacKenzie." Hetty trat zu den beiden. „Sollte Hill ihre Partnerinnen auf ihn loslassen, ziehen wir ihn aus dem Verkehr, unabhängig davon, ob Miss Jones und Mr. Beale etwas gefunden haben."

„Dann sollten Sam und ich aber auch heute Abend oder morgen früh zum Finale unserer Show kommen. Das Risiko, noch länger zu warten, ist zu groß."

Hetty nickte. „Einverstanden. Die Entscheidung, wann, überlasse ich Ihnen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Ops.

„Mr. Beale, was haben Sie gefunden?"

„Bisher nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber wir suchen auch noch nicht lange. Wenn er etwas zu verbergen hat, finden Nell und ich es auch."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Mr. Beale." Hetty lächelte ihn an.

„Wie weit bist Du mit unseren ‚Spielzeugen', Eric?"

„Nell gibt ihnen gerade den letzten Feinschliff, Joann. Ihr könnt sie nachher mitnehmen, wenn Ihr geht."

„Danke, Eric."

Joann ging nach unten in die Technikerecke, wo Nell arbeitete.

„Du bist zu früh, Joann. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit." Nell sah nicht auf, sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf das kleine Objekt, das vor ihr lag.

„Ich war nur neugierig, was Du und Eric für uns vorbereitet habt." Joann sah auf das Sammelsurium kleiner elektronischer Dinge vor Nell auf dem Tisch.

„Du wirst Dich gedulden müssen." Nell nahm Joann schon gar nicht mehr wahr.

…

Callen und Sam saßen an ihren Schreibtischen und unterhielten sich in ihrer gewohnt neckenden Weise. Joann sah und hörte ihnen eine Weile lächelnd zu.

„Wie lange willst Du da noch stehen, Jo?" G sah lächelnd zu seine Freundin hinüber.

Joann erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich wollte Euch nicht stören, G." Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen. „Ihr saht so süß zusammen aus." Dann musste sie in Deckung gehen, denn Sam warf einen der nie genutzten Bleistifte nach ihr. „Daneben!"

G lachte. Er vermisste Joann, wusste sie aber bei Sam in guten Händen. Dann wurde er ernst. „Hast Du schon mit Ray gesprochen?"

„Ja, heute Abend oder morgen Früh ist es so weit. Dann muss Sam den Köder machen."

„Wir sollten es heute Abend machen, Joann. Unsere heftigsten Streitereien hatten wir immer Abends. Ich denke, dass es so glaubwürdiger ist."

„Okay, dann heute Abend." Sie sah Sam an. „Du weißt, was das für Dich bedeutet?"

„Ja. Willst Du wieder in den Trainingsraum?"

„Nein, diesmal nicht. Du musst heute Abend zuschlagen. Wer sich auskennt, wird sehen, ob die Verletzungen frisch oder schon ein paar Stunden alt sind."

Sam sah ziemlich unglücklich aus. Mit diesem Teil des Einsatzes hatte er wirklich Schwierigkeiten. Joann sah ihn scharf an.

„Sam, wir diskutieren nicht wieder darüber. Wenn Du mit G die Nummer ‚korrupter Bulle verkauft seinen Partner' abziehst, verpasst Du G auch immer ein paar, damit es echt aussieht." Sam wollte etwas sagen, doch Joann ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und wenn Du mir jetzt sagst, dass dies nicht dasselbe ist, gehen wir zwei doch in den Trainingsraum!"

Wider Willen musste G lachen. „Darauf würde ich mich an Deiner Stelle nicht einlassen, Sam. Du würdest mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit den Kürzeren ziehen."

„Können wir jetzt die Details für heute Abend besprechen?" Joann setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und sah die beiden Männer auffordern an.

„Wir warten noch auf die anderen. Kensi und Deeks müssen jeden Moment hier sein."

„Schon anwesend." Die beiden kamen in diesem Augenblick in den Bürobereich, Ray im Schlepptau.

…

Schreiend und schluchzend lief Joann auf die Straße, verfolgt von einem brüllenden und torkelnden Sam. Passend bog der Streifenwagen um die Ecke. Die beiden Officers hatten die Situation schnell unter Kontrolle. Die Polizistin kümmerte sich um die weinende Joann, während ihr Kollege Sam ins Haus zurückbrachte. Kurz drauf kam ein weiterer Streifenwagen. In Handschellen wurde Sam abgeführt, während Joann in Begleitung der Streifenbeamtin ein paar Sachen zusammenpackte und sich dann ins Frauenhaus fahren ließ.

Deborah Jennings persönlich kümmerte sich um Joann. Das war nicht geplant gewesen, eigentlich hatte die Leiterin Frühschicht. Joann betrachtete es als glücklichen Zufall, der manchmal für ihre Arbeit einfach notwendig war.

Mit kundigen Augen betrachtete Jennings Joanns verschiedene Verletzungen. „Wie lange schlägt Ihr Mann sie schon, Mrs. Moore?"

„Brad bestraft mich nur, wenn ich es verdiene."

„Und wie lange verdienen Sie es schon?" Jennings gab nicht nach.

Joann sah zu Boden, druckste herum. „Seit wir verheiratet sind…seit fünf Jahren."

„Warum sind Sie jetzt hier?"

Joann schluckte. „Ich habe Angst. Ich…er…" Sie rang die Hände. „Seit unserem Umzug hierher…ich weiß nicht…er hat mich zum ersten Mal grundlos geschlagen." Joann schluckte wieder. „Er kam rein, brüllte und schlug zu, einfach so. Und heute Abend habe ich gedacht…ich dachte…ich war sicher, er schlägt mich tot." Joann fing an, zu zittern, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Na, na, ist ja gut. Hier sind Sie sicher, Mrs. Moore. Hier kommt Ihr Mann nicht hin." Tröstend nahm Jennings Joann in die Arme.

Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Brad ist klug, er wird herausfinden, wo ich bin. Ich kann nicht lange hier bleiben." Sie stand auf. „Ich gehe besser sofort."

Deborah Jennings drückte Joann zurück auf den Stuhl. „Er wird Sie hier nicht finden, Mrs. Moore. Weder unsere Anschrift noch unsere Telefonnummer sind öffentlich zugänglich. Ihr Mann wird Sie ganz bestimmt nicht finden."

Weiterhin beruhigend auf Joann einredend, versorgte Jennings die Verletzungen und brachte Joann dann in einem Zimmer unter.

…

„Jennings ist jetzt online, Callen." Eric und Nell überwachten die Computeraktivitäten der verdächtigen Frauen. „Sie schickt Hill eine Nachricht mit allen Informationen über Joann und Sam."

„Was ist mit dem angeblich Pädophilen?"

„Wir konnten nichts entsprechendes finden, Callen. Ein Team hat ihn bereits in Sicherheit gebracht."

„Gut. Schick Ray alles auf den Computer."

„Schon unterwegs."

„Ray?" Callen sah zu seinem Kollegen auf dem Beifahrersitz hinüber.

„Ja, alles da. Hill antwortet ihr bereits. Sie teilt ihr mit, dass das andere Ziel verschwunden ist und sie jetzt die Moores überprüfen wird."

„G?"

„Wir können Dich klar und deutlich hören, Jo. Alles klar?"

„Ja. Ich denke, Jennings hat mir die geschlagenen Frau abgenommen."

„Sie hat Hill bereits alle Informationen gemailt. Sei unbedingt vorsichtig, Du solltest Jennings nicht unterschätzen."

Joann seufzte. Manchmal war das Bedürfnis ihrer Kollegen, sie zu beschützen, anstrengend und nervend. „Mache ich nicht. Bis morgen." Joann prüfte noch einmal den Sitz ihrer Langhaarperücke, damit niemand ihr Ohrmikro entdeckte.

…

Melissa Hill war schnell und akribisch. Sie überprüfte die Legenden von Joann und Sam. Wie besprochen, hatten Eric und Nell für Sam eine Legende als Schläger bis zurück in die Schulzeit erstellt. Nach seinem Ausscheiden bei der Navy hatte ‚Brad Moore' an der Ostküste gelebt, deswegen war er in Kalifornien nicht weiter aufgefallen. Dort hatte er auch ‚Karen' geheiratet. Aus beruflichen Gründen war Moore nach Los Angeles zurückgekehrt. Aber erst nachdem Hill Joanns medizinische Akten und die Röntgenaufnahmen gefunden hatte, war sie überzeugt, dass die Eheleute Moore echt waren. Entsprechende Emails verschickte sie an Jennings, Clarke, Huntington und Wolfe. Außerdem wies Hill darauf hin, dass Brad Moore in zwei Tagen beruflich für drei Wochen ins Ausland fliegen würde. Eric hatte entsprechende Flug- und Hotelreservierungen veranlasst. Nur kurze Zeit nachdem die Frauen die Emails erhalten hatten, hielten sie eine Telefonkonferenz ab. Hetty, Eric und Nell lauschten aufmerksam der Diskussion.

„Alle sind stutzig, dass ihr bisheriges Ziel so unerwartet verschwunden ist. Das macht unsere Verdächtigen misstrauisch. Wir sollten uns da etwas einfallen lassen, Hetty." Nell war besorgt. „Wenn sie zu misstrauisch sind, entscheiden sie sich vielleicht gegen Sam. Dann fangen wir von vorne an."

„In Ordnung, Miss Jones. Lassen sie den Mann mit einer passenden Erklärung irgendwo auftauchen, wo er außer Reichweite ist. Mr. Hanna soll für unsere Verdächtigen zu einem adäquaten Ersatzopfer werden. Mr. Beale, informieren Sie unsere Leute."

„Schon dabei, Hetty."

…

Sam wurde von der Polizei wieder ohne Anklage freigelassen und kehrte in das Haus zurück. Planmäßig versuchte er, Joann telefonisch zu erreichen. Sie hatte jedoch ihr Handy an Jennings abgeben müssen. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die für alle Frauen galt. Keine sollte unabsichtlich oder absichtlich die Adresse des Frauenhauses verraten können. Sam hinterließ eine Menge Drohungen auf ihrer Mailbox.

Jennings spielte Joann die Nachrichten vor. „Was haben Sie nun vor, Mrs. Moore?"

Joann, die ziemlich blass geworden war, zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Jennings. Aber ich will nicht zu ihm zurück. Das würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht überleben."

„Ihr Mann sagt, Sie sollen zurück sein, wenn er wieder kommt. Was meint er damit?"

„Er muss beruflich für drei Wochen ins Ausland. Übermorgen."

„Nun, dass ist doch die beste Gelegenheit für Sie, Mrs. Moore, Ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Wir können Ihnen dabei helfen, neu anzufangen."

„Ach ja?" Joann sah Jennings zweifelnd und ängstlich an.

„Aber sicher. Wir verschaffen Ihnen eine neue Identität, eine neues Zuhause, eine neue Arbeit. Alles, was Sie brauchen, Mrs. Moore."

…

„Hetty, da findet wieder eine Telefonkonferenz statt."

„Ich bin schon unterwegs, Mr. Beale."

„Ich glaube, diesmal einigen sich die Verdächtigen auf Sam." Nell brache Hetty auf den aktuellen Stand. „Jennings macht gerade Druck wegen des knappen Zeitfensters. Aber Huntington und Wolfe sind noch nicht überzeugt."

„Was ist mit Hill und Clarke?"

„Sie kaufen die Erklärung für das unerwartete Verschwinden ihres bisherigen Ziels und sind bereit, es mit Sam zu versuchen."

Gespannt lauschten die drei dem Telefonat. Als die Verdächtigen sich schließlich auf Sam einigten, atmeten sie erleichtert auf.

„Schade, dass die Frauen nicht konkreter gesprochen haben. Dann würden die Aufzeichnungen des Gespräches schon ausreichen, um sie hinter Gitter zu bringen." Nell war ein wenig enttäuscht.

Hetty schmunzelte. „Ja, Miss Jones, es würde unsere Arbeit viel einfacher machen, wenn unsere Verdächtigen offen über ihre begangenen und geplanten Verbrechen sprechen würden." Dann wurde Hetty wieder ernst. „Leider tun sie uns nur selten diesen Gefallen. Ohne unser Hintergrundwissen hätten wir in der Unterhaltung von soeben nichts Auffälliges gehört. Einfach nur ein paar Frauen, die sich über Männer unterhalten. Wohl kaum ein ungewöhnliches Gesprächsthema." Sie seufzte leise. „Mr. Beale, das Team soll sich bereithalten. In den nächsten Stunden werden unsere Verdächtigen versuchen, Mr. Hanna zu entführen."

…

Während Sam unter den wachsamen Augen von G und Ray auf seine Entführer wartete, beobachtete Joann die Frauenhausleiterin. Sobald Jennings das Frauenhaus verließ, ging die Aktion mit ziemlicher Sicherheit los. Kensi und Deeks hatten Joanns Überwachung übernommen. Weitere Agenten des NCIS beobachteten aus sicherer Entfernung die übrigen Verdächtigen. Ziel war es, den Ort zu finden, an dem die fünf Frauen ihre Opfer gefangen hielte, folterten und töteten. Nur so konnten sie überführt werden. Auf Grund von Wolfes Beteiligung hatte Hetty sich entschieden, das L.A.P.D. nicht mit einzubeziehen. Sie verließ sich darauf, dass Eric und Nell sowie zwei weitere hinzugezogene Techniker die Teams durch Kameraüberwachung unterstützen würden. Jetzt hieß es warten.

…

„Sie ist weg, Leute!" Joann beobachtete, wie Jennings im Auto davon fuhr.

„Dann komm da raus, Jo." Kensi machte sich bereit, ihre Kollegin abzuholen.

„Nein, ich nutze die Gelegenheit, und schau mich in ihrem Büro um. Ich melde mich bei Euch, wenn Ihr mich abholen könnt."

„Geh kein unnötiges Risiko ein, Joann."

„Werde ich nicht, Marty."

Gründlich durchsuchte Joann das komplette Büro, aber in den Papieren fand sie nichts, was da nicht hingehörte. Schließlich entdeckte sie in einer der Schubladen einen Laptop. Das war nicht der Computer des Frauenhauses. Den überwachte Eric bereits. Joann fuhr den Laptop hoch, doch er war Passwort geschützt. Sie schloss ihr Smartphone an. „Eric, kannst Du Dir Zugang zu diesem Computer verschaffen?"

„Schon dabei, Joann." Kurze Zeit später war es soweit. „Okay, ich bin drin und lade alle Daten herunter. Du kannst da jetzt verschwinden."

„Danke, Eric, aber ich warte, bis Du fertig bist. Falls etwas schief geht, soll niemand merken, dass ich das Büro durchsucht habe. Eventuell muss ich hier noch mal als Karen Moore auftreten."

Geduldig wartete Joann, bis Eric fertig war. Dann räumte sie den Laptop wieder weg und verließ das Büro in dem Zustand, wie sie es vorgefunden hatte.

„Ihr könnt mich jetzt abholen kommen." Joann verließ das Frauenhaus. Nur wenige Augenblicke später fuhren Kensi und Deeks vor. „Hat sich schon etwas getan?"

„Alle Frauen sind unterwegs. Sie haben telefonisch einen Treffpunkt in der Nähe vom Haus vereinbart." Deeks drehte sich zu Joann um. „Verdammt!" Ihr Anblick erschreckte ihn. „War das nötig, Jo?"

„Halb so wild, Marty, sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist."

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln." Deeks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe schon die ein oder andere Schlägerei hinter mir und weiß, wie man sich dann fühlt." Als er Joanns Blick sah, verfolgte Deeks das Thema nicht weiter.

…

„Sam, sie kommen jetzt."

„Verstanden, G."

Es klingelte. Mit grimmiger Miene öffnete Sam die Tür. „Ja?"

Die Frau lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, Sie so spät zu stören, Sir. Aber mein Wagen ist liegengeblieben, nur ein kleines Stück die Straße rauf. Ihr Haus war das einzige, in dem noch Licht an war."

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich bin kein Mechaniker." Sam klang knurrig und lallte ganz leicht.

Die Frau, es war Andrea Huntington, lächelte immer noch. „Vielleicht könnte ich von Ihnen aus den Automobilclub anrufen?" Sie hielt ihr Handy in die Höhe. „Mein Akku ist leer, sonst hätte ich das schon gemacht."

Sam musterte Huntington auf eine ziemlich abschätzige Weise. „Okay, Puppe, dann komm mal rein."

Bei dem Wort ‚Puppe' zuckte Huntington zusammen, aber sie behielt ihr Lächeln bei. „Danke, Sir, sehr freundlich."

Sam drehte ihr den Rücken zu. In diesem Moment zog Huntington einen Taser aus ihrer Handtasche, zielte und schoss Sam in den Rücken. Zuckend brach er zusammen.

Mit grimmigem Blick war Callen dem Geschehen über Rays Laptop gefolgt. Ray sah aus, als würde er am liebsten sofort ins Haus stürzen.

Aus dem Dunklen kam ein unbeleuchteter Kombi und fuhr rückwärts in die Einfahrt. Drei dunkel gekleidete Frauen stiegen aus und betraten das Haus. Kurz darauf trugen sie ein großes Bündel hinaus. Eine der Frauen klappte die Rückbank um, während die anderen beiden ächzend das Bündel in den Wagen wuchteten.

„Wo ist die fünfte Frau?"

„Agent Callen, hier Team Drei. Wir sind an ihr dran. Sie hat sich mit den andern getroffen und ist anschließend alleine weggefahren. Im Moment scheint es, als fährt sie ziellos durch die Stadt."

„Verstanden, Team Drei."

Gerade, als die Frauen Sam verstaut hatten, fuhr ein winziger Kleinwagen vor. Eine der Frau stieg darin ein, die anderen beiden in den Kombi. Gemeinsam fuhren die Fahrzeuge weg.

Langsam fuhr Callen an und folgte den Wagen unauffällig. „Was ist mit Sams Sendern, Ray?"

„Arbeiten alle einwandfrei."

Ray verfolgte Sams Entführung auf seinem Laptop, so dass Callen einen großen Abstand halten konnte. Um ganz sicher zu sein, dass die Frauen nichts merkten, wechselten sich die Teams mit der Verfolgung ab. Es ging kreuz und quer durch die Stadt.

„G, sie trennen sich. Wir nehmen den Kleinwagen, dann könnt Ihr bei Sam bleiben."

„Verstanden, Jo. Ihr bekommt zwei Teams zur Unterstützung. Lasst sie nicht aus den Augen."

„Hatten wir nicht vor." Joann schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Deeks und Kensi grinsten sich an.

…

„Wo, zum Teufel, wollen die hin?" Der Kleinwagen änderte schon wieder die Richtung. „Die machen eine Stadtrundfahrt mit uns!" Joann war ein wenig genervt. „Eric, was ist mit den anderen?"

„Die ändern auch alle nasenlang die Richtung. Bisher keine Anzeichen, wohin sie wollen."

Joann knurrte vor sich hin. Eines der anderen Teams hatte die direkte Verfolgung übernommen, damit sie nicht auffielen. Sie griff nach ihrem Laptop, den Kensi und Deeks für sie mitgenommen hatten. „Eric, ich brauche die Routen, die sie bisher gefahren sind und ihre aktuellen Standorte."

„Kommt sofort."

Joann musterte das Ergebnis, aber das brachte sie auch keinen Schritt weiter. Trotzdem, irgendetwas sah sie, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. „Ray, ich schick Dir was. Sag mir, was Dir daran auffällt."

„Ja, verstanden." Ray sah sich die Routenverläufe an und gab schließlich ein paar Daten ein. „Das ist es! Joann, ich habe was gefunden." Sofort mailte er sein Ergebnis an Joann und Eric.

„Natürlich! Mist, dass ich das nicht sofort erkannt habe. Eric, sie vermeiden ganz konkret ein paar Stadtbezirke. Versuch, darüber etwas herauszufinden."

„Mach ich."

„Was habt Ihr gefunden?" Deeks drehte sich zu Joann um.

„Vielleicht einen Hinweis auf den Ort, wo sie hinwollen. Es gibt ein paar Stadtbezirke, die sie ganz bewusst umfahren. Ich bin sicher, in einem haben sie ihr Versteck."

„Wie viele Bezirke, Jo?"

„Noch zu viele. Ich hoffe, dass wir nach und nach ein paar von der Liste streichen können. Dann können wir möglicherweise Einsatzkräfte positionieren."

Die ‚Stadtrundfahrt' ging noch eine Stunde weiter. Schließlich ergab das Ganze einen Sinn. Die Frauen hatten einen Bezirk regelrecht eingekreist. In ihm gab es Industriekomplexe und Lagerhäuser. Einige der Gebäude standen leer, die Unternehmen waren pleite gegangen. Zu viele Gebäude, um auch nur zu ahnen, in welches die Frauen wollten.

„Sie sind weg!" Ray klang hektisch. „Sams Signale sind weg, alle! Habt Ihr den Wagen noch im Blick?"

„Hier Team Vier. Der Kombi ist zwei Fahrzeuge vor uns."

„Lasst ihn nicht aus den Augen. Wir haben keine elektronische Überwachung mehr, Leute. Eric, wo ist das Problem?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich lasse gerade eine Fehlerdiagnose laufen."

„Wie können drei verschiedene Signale gleichzeitig ausfallen?" Callen warf Ray einen kurzen Blick zu, dessen Finger über die Tastatur flogen.

„Können sie im Prinzip nicht. Mögliche Erklärungen sind ein Softwareproblem, das die Signalgeber gefunden und gleichzeitig zerstört wurden oder vielleicht ein Mini-EMP. Das Softwareproblem läge bei uns und Eric überprüft das gerade. Die beiden anderen Möglichkeiten würden bedeuten, dass die Frauen wussten, dass wir ihnen eine Falle stellen. Sie hatten reichlich Zeit, Sam zu durchsuchen, während sie durch die Stadt gekurvt sind."

„Beide Möglichkeiten gefallen mir nicht." Callen sah stur nach vorne und begann, den Abstand zu den vorausfahrenden Teams zu reduzieren.

„Hier Team Vier. Die Verdächtigen fahren in ein Parkhaus. Sollen wir ihnen folgen?"

Callen überlegte nicht lange. „Nein. Sie und Team Fünf sichern die Ausgänge. Wir sind in", Callen unterbrach sich und sah fragend zu Ray hin. Der hob zwei Finger. „Wir sind in cirka zwei Minuten bei Ihnen."

„Verstanden, Agent Callen."

…

Unauffällig parkte Callen am Straßenrand, als er das Parkhaus erreichte. „Statusbericht."

„Hier Team Vier. Sie haben das Parkhaus nicht durch den Südausgang verlassen."

„Hier Team Fünf. Sie sind auch nicht durch den Ostausgang herausgekommen."

„Verstanden. Wir warten noch." Callen warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Callen, es ist kein Softwarefehler, dass Sams Signale ausgefallen sind." Eric klang beunruhigt.

„Kein Irrtum möglich, Eric?" Callen klang nicht weniger beunruhigt.

„Nein. Die Fehlerdiagnose ist zweimal durchgelaufen und Nell hat eine manuelle Prüfung vorgenommen."

„Verstanden. Team Vier und Fünf, wir gehen rein." Callen warf Ray einen kurzen Blick zu, aber der hatte bereits den Laptop gegen seine Waffe getauscht. Langsam fuhren sie durch die Reihen der parkenden Fahrzeuge und hielten nach dem Kombi Ausschau. „Da ist er." Ordentlich geparkt stand der gesuchte Wagen in einer Parklücke. Mit gezogenen Waffen stiegen die beiden Agenten aus und näherten sich vorsichtig. Doch der Wagen war leer.

„Eric, Du musst Dir sofort die Überwachungsaufnahmen von diesem Parkhaus und der umliegend Straßen vornehmen. Wir müssen wissen, in welchem Wagen die Frauen verschwunden sind."

„Schon dabei, Callen."

„Joann?"

„Wir sind noch an dem Kleinwagen dran, G, aber sie fahren immer noch ziellos hin und her."

„Team Drei?"

„Keine Veränderung bei Jennings, Agent Callen."

„Was jetzt?" Ray sah Callen besorgt an.

„Warten."

…

„Mr. Beale, wie sieht es aus?" Hetty hatte sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten. Jetzt trat sie an Eric heran. Er hatte drei Kameras im Parkhaus gefunden und ließ die Aufnahmen parallel auf seinem Monitor ablaufen.

„Nur eine der Kameras hat Nahaufnahmen der Gesichter gemacht. Ich lasse die Gesichtserkennung über die Aufnahmen laufen, aber bisher nichts, Hetty. Die anderen beiden haben die Fahrzeuge aufgenommen, die Insassen sind nur unscharf zu sehen. Zu schlecht für die Gesichtserkennung. Ich versuche, sie so zu entdecken."

Hetty nickte kurz. „Miss Jones?"

„Das ist leider eine Gegend fast ohne Überwachungskameras. Ich habe lediglich eine Verkehrskamera an einer Kreuzung gefunden und eine Überwachungskamera an einem Geldautomaten." Nell zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich rechne nicht damit, die Frauen darauf zu entdecken. Sie waren bisher ziemlich clever, warum sollte sie also ausgerechnet an den einzigen Kameras in der Gegend vorbeifahren? Sobald Eric das neue Fahrzeug entdeckt hat, kann ich zielgerichteter auf die Suche gehen."

…

„Agent MacKenzie, hier Team Sechs. Der Kleinwagen hat uns entdeckt und versucht, zu entkommen."

„Verdammt! Lasst Euch nicht abhängen, Leute. Wenn es gar nicht anders geht, nehmt sie fest. Team Sieben, Statusbericht."

„Wir sind parallel zu Team Sechs. Können in einer Minute bei Team Sechs sein, Agent MacKenzie."

„Verstanden, Team Sieben. Geben Sie Gas." Joann wandte sich an Kensi. „Das gilt auch für Dich, Kensi."

Die ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und trat das Gaspedal durch.

„Dort!" Deeks hatte das kleine Fahrzeug als erster entdeckt. „Wo will sie hier hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, ist mir auch egal." Kensi riss scharf das Lenkrad herum und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Doch die Fahrerin des Kleinwagens wusste, was sie tat. Sie schaffte es, immer knapp vor ihren Verfolgern zu bleiben. Doch dann wurde sie langsamer.

„Ha, gleich habe ich Dich!" Kensi klang ziemlich triumphierend.

Doch in diesem Moment bog der Kleinwagen in einen schmalen Spalt zwischen zwei Häuser ein. Der Weg war eigentlich für Fußgänger gedacht, doch das Fahrzeug passte so gerade eben hindurch. Sowohl Kensi als auch die anderen Teams konnten mit ihren großen Wagen nicht hinter. Joann sprang raus und spurtete zu Fuß hinterher. Sie hatte etwa die Hälfte der Gasse geschafft, als sie das Geräusch eines Motorrades hinter sich hörte.

„Aus dem Weg, Jo!"

Sie hörte Martys Stimme über ihr Ohrmikro und presste sich sofort an die Wand. Ihr Kollege schoss ziemlich schnell an ihr vorbei. Verblüfft sah Joann ihm nach. Woher hatte er das Motorrad? Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und rannte dann zu Kensi zurück.

„Eric, behalte Marty auf dem Monitor und schick Ray und mir die Daten auf unsere Laptops. Er ist auf einem Motorrad an dem Kleinwagen dran."

„Verstanden, Joann."

Kensi war startbereit, als Joann am Auto ankam. Sie stieg vorne ein und griff nach ihrem Laptop. Kensi fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen an.

„Woher hat Marty das Motorrad?" Joann sah auf ihren Monitor, Eric hatte bereits die Karte mit Deeks' Position geschickt.

„Pures Glück. Der Fahrer kam von dem Firmengelände gegenüber runter und Deeks hat ihn angehalten und praktisch von seiner Maschine gezerrt. Der Typ war ganz schön geschockt. Er hat gedacht, er wäre Opfer eines Carjackings geworden. Ich konnte ihn kaum beruhigen. Wo fahren die Frauen hin?"

„Dahin, wo wir ihnen nicht folgen können." Joann warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Karte. „Sie nutzen Fußwege und schmale Gassen. Zu schmal für unseren Wagen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Marty an ihnen dran bleibt." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Team Drei, was ist mit Jennings?"

„Sie fährt immer noch durch die Gegend, aber ich habe den Eindruck, sie ist auf dem Weg nach Hause, Agent MacKenzie."

„Danke, Team Drei. Kensi, da stimmt etwas nicht. Wieso fährt Jennings zurück?"

„Sie hat unsere Kollegen entdeckt und sieht vielleicht keine Möglichkeit, ihnen zu entkommen."

„Möglich." Joann war nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort.

…

„Da, dass ist der Wagen! Da sind sie drin!" Nell hüpfte vor Aufregung fast auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab. „Callen, es ist ein silberner Lexus RX 400 h, Kennzeichen 6UAG375. Er hat das Parkhaus durch den Ostausgang verlassen. Eric hat bereits Kaleidoskop gestartet."

„In Ordnung, Nell." Callen sah zu Ray rüber. „Welche Möglichkeiten haben sie durch den Ostausgang?"

Ray rief die Straßenkarte auf. „Ich fürchte, zu viele." Er deutete auf ein paar Punkte. „Hier, hier und hier können sie auf diverse Freeways kommen. Außerdem haben sie Zugang zu mehreren Industriegebieten und diesem großen Neubaugebiet. Dort gibt es wahrscheinlich keine Überwachungskameras. In den Industriegebieten gibt es auch nur wenige Kameras. Die meisten dürften an den Gebäuden sein, und deren Ein- und Ausgänge überwachen. Alles gute Ziele, um zu verschwinden."

Callen nickte. „Okay, dann müssen wir abwarten, was Kaleidoskop findet."

…

„Marty, wie sieht es aus?"

„Sie fahren langsamer und sind wieder auf den normalen Straßen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich entdeckt haben."

„Lass sie nicht aus den Augen, Marty. Sie sind zur Zeit unsere einzige Chance, Sam wieder zu finden."

„Denkst Du, dass weiß ich nicht, Jo?" Deeks klang giftig. Auch wenn er und Sam sich ständig stritten und selten einer Meinung waren, waren sie Kollegen und Freunde. Deeks würde nichts tun, was Sam gefährden konnte.

„Tut mir leid, Marty." Joann seufzte. Dieser Fall war nicht nur übel, er lief auch total aus dem Ruder. Niemand von ihnen hatte erwartet, dass die Frauen die Falle durchschauen würden. Vielleicht hatten sie das auch nicht, sondern nur ihre Verfolger bemerkt. Wie auch immer, Sam war in Gefahr. Ihn zu retten hatte Priorität.


	7. Kapitel 7 Gewinner und Verlierer

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 7 - Gewinner und Verlierer**

„Haben Sie wirklich Gedacht, wir kommen Ihnen nicht auf die Schliche?" Melissa Hill sah Sam verächtlich an. „Nur weil Andrea und ich jetzt keinen Dienst an der Waffe leisten, haben wir doch eine gute Ausbildung gehabt. Sie und ihre ‚Frau' wurden uns zu offensichtlich auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert, nachdem unser ursprüngliches Ziel plötzlich verschwunden war. Außerdem waren unsere Verfolger leicht zu entdecken." Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Immer diese auffälligen Behördenwagen. Wenn man weiß, wonach man suchen muss, ist es kein Problem, diese Fahrzeuge zu finden."

„Aber wissen Sie, ‚Brad', oder wie immer Sie heißen mögen, wenn Sie so unbedingt herausfinden wollen, was wir machen, zeigen wir Ihnen das gerne." Andrea Huntington hatte ebenfalls nur Verachtung für Sam über.

Der ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal in einer schwierigen, scheinbar aussichtlosen Situation. Sam zählte auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten und die in vielen Jahren erworbenen Erfahrung ebenso wie auf seine Kollegen. Schließlich hatte er noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Während die Frauen ihn beschimpften und mit verächtlichen Bemerkungen überhäuften, sah Sam sich aufmerksam um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, und wollte sich mit seiner Umgebung vertraut machen.

…

Callen knirschte mit den Zähne, während er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Kaleidoskop hatte noch nichts gefunden. Deeks war immer noch an dem Kleinwagen dran, der aber anscheinend immer noch kein festes Ziel hatte. Kensi und Joann, unterstützt durch zwei weitere Teams, folgten Deeks in einem weiten Abstand, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ein weiteres folgte Jennings. Aber inzwischen sah es so aus, als würde diese zurück zum Frauenhaus fahren. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Callen.

„Wir sind aufgeflogen. Eric, es wird Zeit für unseren Notfallplan."

Eric sah zu Hetty hinüber, die nickte. „Okay, Callen, ich aktiviere jetzt den Sender."

Kensi und Joann sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Weißt Du etwas davon, Kensi?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Warum jagen wir eigentlich so hinter diesem Auto her, wenn Sam noch einen Sender hat?"

„Weil wir gehofft haben, dass wir diesen Sender nicht brauchen. Wenn wir das Versteck der Verdächtigen durch sie gefunden hätten, wäre er überflüssig gewesen. Sobald die Frauen den Sender entdecken, ist Sam wahrscheinlich tot." Callen hatte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Frauen gehört.

„Okay, G, und wo ist Sam jetzt?"

Die Antwort kam von Eric. „Sein Signal muss jeden Moment auf Euren Laptops und Smartphones erscheinen."

„Ja, da ist es, aber ziemlich schwach." Joann sah auf ihren Laptop. „Eric, warum ist es so schwach?"

„Ich kann's nicht genau sagen. Irgendetwas schirmt das Signal ab. Der Raum, in dem er sich befindet, ist möglicherweise isoliert oder unter der Erde."

„Das können wir später klären, jetzt müssen wir dahin und Sam rausholen. Team Drei, lassen Sie Jennings entkommen. Aber so, dass sie denkt, es ist ihr alleine gelungen ist. Deeks, dass gilt auch für Dich. Lass Dich von dem Kleinwagen abhängen. Ich will alle Frauen erwischen, nicht nur einen Teil." Callen gab den Teams weitere detaillierte Anweisungen.

„Dann gib mal Gas, Kensi. Befreien wir Sam aus den Klauen dieser Bestien."

…

„Ich verliere langsam meine Geduld mit Ihnen, ‚Brad'. Wie sind Sie auf uns gekommen? Was hat uns verraten?"

Als Sam nicht reagierte, schlug Huntington wieder zu. Nicht mit ihren Händen, denn da wären ja Spuren an ihr selbst zurückgeblieben. In ihrem Versteck gab es eine ganze Menge Dinge, mit denen man einen Menschen schlagen konnte. Und nicht nur zu diesem Zweck, wie Sam bereits feststellen musste. Huntington und Hill gingen schnell und effektiv vor. Sobald sie hatten, was sie wollten, würden sie ihn töten und hier alles vernichten. Dann gab es keine Beweise mehr gegen die fünf Frauen, nur noch Indizien. Und da sie alle einen guten Ruf hatten, würde der Fall im Sande verlaufen. Also musste er durchhalten, bis seine Leute ihn gefunden hatten.

…

„Agent Callen, hier Team Drei. Jennings ist weg. Wir haben uns von ihr in einem Stau an einer roten Ampel abhängen lassen."

„Verstanden, Team Drei. Kommen Sie dann zum Treffpunkt. Deeks, was ist mit Dir?"

„Ich arbeite daran, Callen. Schließlich soll es doch unauffällig sein, oder?"

„Beeil Dich! Denk daran, was die mit den Männern machen, die sie in ihrer Gewalt haben!" Callen machte sich Sorgen um Sam. Diese Frauen waren eindeutig nicht zu unterschätzen.

Wenige Minuten später meldete sich Deeks. „Okay, der Wagen ist weg. Und der NCIS schuldet einem Bürger die Reparatur eines Motorrades."

„Was hast Du gemacht?" Callen war sofort misstrauisch.

„Einen Sturz inszeniert."

Callen stieß einen Seufzer aus, während Ray sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Kensi und Joann hielten die Luft an und tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus.

„Was heißt das?"

Diesmal seufzte Deeks. „Callen, Du kannst mit einem Kleinwagen einem Motorrad nur entkommen, wenn dem Fahrer der Sprit ausgeht oder er einen Unfall hat. Genauso wenig kannst Du in L.A. ein Motorrad mit dem Auto verfolgen. Keine Chance. Also habe ich eine Kurve sehr knapp genommen und mich dann fallen lassen. Alles klar?"

„Alles klar." Callen schmunzelte.

…

Auf unterschiedlichen Wegen hatten sich die Agenten dem Versteck genähert. Auf Grund von Gebäudeplänen und Sattelitenaufnahmen hatte Eric mögliche Fluchtwege markiert. Callen teilte die Agenten ein, die diese überwachen sollten.

Nachdenklich lauschte Ray seinem Vorgesetzten und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?" Callen sah den jungen Mann ausdruckslos an.

„Die Verdächtigen haben sich bisher als so clever gezeigt, die haben garantiert noch Fluchtmöglichkeiten, die Eric in der kurzen Zeit nicht entdecken konnte. Wir brauchen unbedingt noch Leute zur Sicherung der weiteren Umgebung."

Callen schmunzelte. Ray war wirklich in eine gute Schule gegangen. „Das L.A.P.D. unterstützt uns und ist bereits dabei, Straßensperren einzurichten."

Ungläubig sah Deeks Callen an. „Dann weiß Wolfe doch davon! Wozu dann das Versteckspiel mit den Verdächtigen?"

„Das war Sams Idee. Wir haben einen vertrauenswürdigen Helfer eingeschaltet. Das ganze läuft inoffiziell. Es sind nur Polizisten dabei, denen er vertraut."

Deeks war nicht überzeugt, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, tauchte ein bekanntes Gesicht auf.

„Hey, Leute. Wir sind soweit. Die Straßensperren sind eingerichtet und wir haben an den vereinbarten Stellen Posten stehen."

„Matt!" Kensi lächelte den Detective an. „Du bist also der vertrauenswürdige Helfer."

Detective Bernhart erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Tja, der NCIS scheint mich dafür zu halten."

„Sonst noch etwas?" Callen musterte seine Kollegen und erntete nur Kopfschütteln. „Gut, dann gehen wir rein." Callen winkte noch sechs weitere NCIS-Agenten zu sich und sah dann Matt an. „Kommst Du mit?"

Matt nickte. „Sicher, ich bin dabei."

Joann fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Der Gebäudekomplex war ziemlich groß. Er bestand aus Bürogebäuden, Laboren und Lagerhallen. Ursprünglich war hier die Forschungsabteilung eines Chemieunternehmens untergebracht gewesen. Das Unternehmen war von einem Konzern geschluckt worden. Als Konsequenz darauf wurden viele Bereiche geschlossen, darunter auch diese Forschungsabteilung. Sams schwaches Signal kam aus einem Bereich, in dem speziell gesicherte Labore untergebracht waren.

Callen ging voran in das unbeleuchtete Gebäude. Seine Aufgabe war es, Fallen zu entdecken. Die anderen folgten in entsprechendem Abstand. Ihre einzigen Lichtquellen waren die Kegel ihrer Taschenlampen.

„Hier sind Bewegungsmelder. Kensi, Deine Aufgabe." Callens Stimme war leise, aber ruhig und fest.

Während eines Einsatzes gegen einen Meisterdieb hatte Kensi von Eric gelernt, wie man Bewegungsmelder ausschaltet. Diese Fähigkeit kam ihr inzwischen immer wieder zu Gute.

„Alles klar, wir können weiter."

Callen nickte Kensi kurz zu und ging wieder los.

Sie mussten an mehreren Bewegungsmeldern und Stolperfallen vorbei. Alle waren gut getarnt und nur die lange Erfahrung ermöglichte es den Agenten, alle rechtzeitig zu entdecken. Teilweise umgingen sie die Fallen, teilweise schalteten sie diese aus. Langsam, aber zielstrebig, näherten sie sich Sams Standort.

„Eric, kannst Du feststellen, wie viele Personen bei Sam sind?"

„Nicht genau, Callen. Ich bin froh, dass ich Sams Signal noch nicht verloren habe. Irgendetwas stört dauernd."

„Okay, und was kannst Du feststellen?"

„Ich bekomme extrem schwache Wärmesignaturen. Es sind mindestens zwei Personen, aber kurzzeitig hatte ich fünf. Sie könnten also alle da sein."

„Danke, Eric."

Callen wandte sich an seine Kollegen. „Wir gehen alle in zweier Teams rein, so schnell wie möglich. Matt und ich sichern Sam. Da wir nicht genau wissen, wie viele der Frauen bei Sam sind, ist Vorsicht angesagt. Immer zwei Leute pro Verdächtige und nicht vergessen, die Frauen sind gefährlich."

Vorsichtig bewegten sich die Agenten auf den Eingang des Labors zu, dem ersten beleuchteten Raum in diesem Gebäude, und bauten sich rechts und links davon auf. Callen zählte lautlos von drei rückwärts und betrat, gedeckt von Matt, den Raum. G blendete vollkommen aus, wie Sam aussah. Sein Freund lebte, nur das zählte in diesem Moment.

„Fallen lassen!" Joann und Ray liefen direkt auf Huntington zu, die hinter Sam stand. Es war nicht klar zu sehen, was sie in der Hand hielt, aber das war Joann egal. Huntington hob den Arm. Joann zögerte nicht und schoss.

Sofort ging Huntington hinter Sam in Deckung, drehte sie sich um und schlug auf einen Schalter an der Wand. Eine Tür öffnete sich. „Alle raus hier! Verschwindet! Sofort!", rief Huntington und verließ hastig das Labor. Alle Verdächtige waren anwesend und ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten. Sie folgten Huntington umgehend.

„Sam?" Joann warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Kollegen.

„Schnapp sie Dir, Jo!" Das kam nicht so überzeugend rüber, wie Sam es beabsichtigt hatte, trotzdem nickte Joann ihm knapp zu.

Die Jagt ging durch drei weitere Labore, die unbeleuchtet waren, bevor sie in einem mit Notbeleuchtung ausgestattetem Flur landeten. Hill und Huntington liefen in die eine Richtung, Clarke, Wolfe und Jennings in die andere. Joann zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, sie wollte Huntington haben. Kensi und Deeks hatten sich für Hill entschieden, so dass die vier gemeinsam weiter liefen. Allerdings nicht für lange. Jäger und Gejagte erreichten ein Treppenhaus. Hill rannte die Treppe runter, Huntington rauf.

„Wann lernen die Idioten endlich, dass es vom Dach kein Entkommen gibt!" Joann schimpfte, während sie zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nahm. Trotzdem kam sie nicht näher an Huntington heran. Die Frau mochte zwar als Anwältin arbeiten, aber sie hielt sich eindeutig fit. Joann hörte auf zu schimpfen und erhöhte stattdessen ihr Tempo.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Zugang zum Dach. Ray und Joann waren inzwischen nur noch knapp hinter Huntington. Die lief so schnell, dass der Kies, der das Dach bedeckte, nur so zur Seite spritze. Es war ziemlich dunkel, lediglich die Straßenlaternen und ein halbvoller Mond spendeten ein wenig Licht. Aufbauten für die Klimaanlage, Abluft und Dachfenster warfen unregelmäßige Schatten.

„Wohin will sie, zum Teufel? Da vorne ist das Dach zu Ende." Ray war dicht hinter Joann geblieben.

„Keine Ahnung, ist mir auch egal!" Joann blieb stehen und schoss.

Knapp vor Huntington spritzte der Kies hoch. Abrupt wechselte sie die Richtung und ging hinter einer der Aufbauten in Deckung. Vorsichtig bewegten sich Joann und Ray auf Huntingtons Versteck zu. Auf Grund des knirschenden Kieses konnten sich die zwei nicht lautlos nähern. Allerdings verriet derselbe Kies auch Huntingtons Fluchtversuch. Joann sprintete sofort hinter ihr her und ignoriere eine Warnung von Ray, in Deckung zu bleiben.

Joann ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie war sich sicher, dass Huntington in absehbarer Zeit vom Flucht- in den Angriffsmodus umschalten würde. Die Frau war ein Marine. Es war keine Frage des ‚ob', lediglich des ‚wann'. Trotzdem verlangsamte Joann ihr Tempo, als Huntington zwischen einer Gruppe von Aufbauten verschwand. Dieser Bereich des Daches war am weitesten von der Straße weg und wurde daher kaum von den mageren Lichtquellen bedacht. Als auch noch der Mond hinter Wolken verschwand, blieb Joann stehen. Außer dunklen Schatten konnte sie vor sich nichts mehr ausmachen. Nur der knirschende Kies verriet ihr, dass sich Ray langsam näherte. Joann griff nach ihrer kleinen Taschenlampe.

„Ich höre Dich links hinter mir, Ray, schieß nicht versehentlich auf mich." Joann gab ihrem Partner ein kurzes Lichtsignal.

„In Ordnung. Wohin ist sie verschwunden? Ich kann kaum noch etwas sehen."

„Ungefähr zehn Meter rechts vor mir sind einige Dachaufbauten. Huntington ist zwischen sie gelaufen. Ich nähere mich von rechts, Du von links. Benutz Deine Taschenlampe nur, wenn es nicht anders geht. Damit gibst Du ein gutes Ziel ab. Vergiss nicht, Andrea Huntington ist ein Marine."

„Verstanden."

Das leise Geräusch verriet Joann, dass sich Ray wieder von ihr entfernte. So leise wie möglich ging sie auf die Aufbauten zu. Als Joann sie erreichte, lauschte sie aufmerksam nach jedem Laut, der Huntington verraten konnte. Aber ihre Gegnerin war zu klug, um ihr Versteck preiszugeben. Da Joann nichts anderes übrig blieb, trat sie letztendlich zwischen die Aufbauten. Doch trotz aller Vorsicht und Aufmerksamkeit, wurde sie am Ende von Huntington überrascht. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine Hand aus den Schatten auf und schlug Joann die Waffe aus der Hand. Bevor sich Huntington jedoch danach bücken konnte, erwiderte Joann den Angriff. Damit hatte Huntington nicht gerechnet.

…

Hill lief nicht die Treppe hinunter, sie sprang, immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Dabei feuerte sie wahllos Schüsse nach oben in das Treppenhaus. Kensi und Deeks waren gezwungen, ihre deutlich langsamer zu folgen, wenn sie nicht getroffen werden wollten. Die Jagd endete vor einer Kellertür.

„Immer das Gleiche: entweder rennen sie aufs Dach, von wo es kein Entkommen gibt, oder in den Keller, wo man sie nur schwer findet." Deeks schimpfte, nahm aber trotzdem seine Position an der Tür ein.

„Kannst Du auch mal was tun, ohne zu meckern?" Kensi fasste nach dem Türgriff, tauschte einen kurzen, wortlosen Blick mit Deeks und riss dann die Tür auf.

Seine Umgebung sichernd, betrat Deeks den Keller, Kensi folgte ihm sofort. Sie standen in einem langen Flur. Rohre unterschiedlicher Größe, dicke Kabel und diverse Kabelschächte liefen an den Wänden und der Decke lang. In größeren Abständen leuchteten schwach Notlichter. Das Brummen eines Dieselmotors war zu hören.

„Wo ist sie hin?" Kensi starrte den Flur hinunter. Hill war nicht zu sehen, allerdings auch kein mögliches Versteck.

„Vielleicht geht irgendwo eine Tür ab." Deeks war genauso irritiert wie Kensi.

Extrem angespannt gingen die beiden Agenten den Flur hinunter. Deeks konnte Kensi gerade noch stoppen, bevor wieder Schüsse auf sie abgegeben wurden. Vom großen Flur ging ein schmaler Seitengang ab, den man erst sah, wenn man fast davor stand. Deeks hatte ihn auf Grund seiner Körperlänge als erster entdeckt und Kensi so davor bewahrt, Zielscheibe für Hill zu spielen.

„Ich unten, Du oben.", flüsterte Kensi ihrem Partner zu.

Deeks grinste. Diese Steilvorlage konnte er nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. „Ts, kannst Du nur an das Eine denken? Und typisch für Dich, immer willst Du die Kontrolle haben. Aber wir sollten doch bis Feierabend…"

„Klappe, Du Idiot!" Kensi funkelte ihren Freund wütend an. „Drei, zwei, eins…"

Kensi schoss kniend in den Seitengang, während Deeks den oberen Teil abdeckte. Die Antwort folgte sofort, allerdings sehr unkoordiniert. Hill schien ungezielt in den Gang zu feuern, um nicht aus ihrer Deckung zu müssen. Kensi und Deeks zogen sich wieder zurück in den Hauptflur.

„Wir haben eine Pattsituation. Was jetzt?" Kensi richtete sich wieder auf.

Einen Augenblick überlegte Deeks. „Eric?…Eric?…Mist!" Deeks griff nach seinem Handy, aber das hatte im Keller genauso wenig Empfang wie sein Ohrmikro. „Verdammt!"

„Was?" Kensi sah ihn genervt an.

„Eric sollte mir einen Plan von diesem Keller mailen. Hill muss einen Weg raus kennen, sonst wäre sie nicht in den Keller und schon gar nicht in diesen Seitengang gelaufen."

„Wenn es einen Weg hier raus gibt, muss Hill irgendwann aufhören, auf uns zu schießen. Vielleicht geht ihr ja auch die Munition aus."

Kensis Sarkasmus ließ Deeks grinsen. „Wir versuchen es noch einmal, okay?"

Zur Antwort nahm Kensi ihre Position wieder ein.

Diesmal zählte Deeks. „Drei, zwei, eins…"

…

Vorsichtig löste Callen Sams Fesseln. Sein Partner sah wirklich üble aus. Beide Augen schwollen zu, Blut lief aus seiner Nase und den aufgeplatzten Lippen, am Kinn bildete sich ein ganz schön großer Bluterguss. Hand- und Fußgelenke hatten bereits Fesselspuren, von den viel zu engen Hand- und Fußschellen. Auf Armen und seinem Oberkörper hatte Sam Schnittverletzungen. Die Würgemale am Hals sahen beängstigend aus.

„Die haben wirklich keine Zeit verloren." Matt war entsetzt.

Sam versuchte, alleine aufzustehen, was ihm nur mühsam gelang. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht, stehen zu bleiben. Callen und Matt griffen zu und hielten Sam aufrecht.

Einen Moment sah Sam sich um. „Lass uns hier verschwinden."

Auf Callen und Matt gestürzt, schleppte sich Sam aus seiner Folterkammer.

…

Joann stürzte sich erbarmungslos auf ihre Gegnerin. Da es zwischen den Aufbauten zu eng war, um mit den Beinen zu arbeiten, ließ Joann einen Hagel von Faustschlägen und Ellenbogenstößen auf Huntington niederprasseln. Die ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und wechselte, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte, von Verteidigung auf Angriff. Joann vermittelte ihrer Angreiferin das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu haben. Tatsächlich entschied sie aber, in welche Richtung sie sich treiben ließ. Als sie zwischen den Aufbauten hervorkamen und wieder auf dem offenen Dach standen, hatte Joann ihr Ziel erreicht. Umgehend griff sie Huntington an und scheuchte diese weiter von den Aufbauten weg.

Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Ray hörte den Austausch der Schläge und Tritte, Schnaufen, Stöhnen und Keuchen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Kampfgebiet, um Joann zur Hilfe zu kommen. Als er die Frauen endlich entdeckte, konnte er jedoch nicht zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden, weil es zu dunkel war. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen fluchte er leise.

Plötzlich rissen die Wolken auf und gaben dem Mond Gelegenheit, die Szenerie zu beleuchten. Allerdings bot sich dadurch trotzdem für Ray keine Möglichkeit, in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Joann und Huntington bewegten sich zu schnell und zu dicht beieinander, um ihm ein klares Schussfeld zu bieten. Ray konnte nur geduldig zu warten.

Wie Joann es erwartet hatte, war Huntington eine ernst zu nehmende Gegnerin. Sie schlug und trat sowohl hart als auch treffsicher. Und sie war sehr entschlossen. Nur wenn Huntington Joann außer Gefecht setzen konnte, hatte sie eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Der Kampf war bisher ziemlich ausgeglichen gewesen, doch jetzt zog Huntington ein Messer. Joann war waffenlos, da sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihre Sig-Sauer aufzuheben. Ein kaltes Grinsen erschien auf Joanns Gesicht, es war ihr nicht einmal bewusst. Jetzt drehte sie richtig auf und zeigte Huntington, was man lernte, wenn man mit Seals trainierte.

Ray erkannte sofort Joanns veränderte Körperhaltung und wusste, dass Huntington verloren hatte. Aber es würde sicher noch einen Moment dauern, bevor diese das ebenfalls erkennen würde.

…

Da diesmal keine Schüsse von Hill abgefeuert wurden, wagten sich Deeks und Kensi in den Seitengang. Auch hier waren Rohre und Kabel an Decken und Wänden, allerdings weniger als im Hauptgang. Das Geräusch des Dieselmotors kam näher. Etwas versetzt nach hinten entdeckten sie Türen. Die ersten beiden waren verschlossen. Die letzte ließ sich öffnen.

Ein kurzer Blickaustausch, dann riss Deeks die Tür auf. Leicht geduckt trat Kensi in den Kellerraum, Deeks direkt auf ihren Fersen. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Kellers, war dieser Raum hell erleuchtet. Hier lag auch die Quelle des Motorengeräusches, ein Generator. Mit einer abenteuerlichen Konstruktion war dieser an einen Verteilerkasten angeschlossen. So hatten die Frauen also Strom für Licht und andere Dinge in das Labor bekommen und die Notbeleuchtung aktiviert.

„Wo ist sie?" Deeks hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, sofort wieder unter Beschuss zu geraten, aber nichts geschah.

Aufmerksam musterte Kensi Kisten, Kartons und Schränke, aber auch sie konnte Hill nicht ausmachen. „Keine Ahnung. Aber sie kann nicht weit sein, so groß ist der Raum nicht."

Die beiden Agenten gingen langsam zwischen den Gegenständen hindurch und sahen sich suchend um. Plötzlich sah Kensi, wie Deeks' bisher eher ziellose Suche sich änderte und er sich zielstrebig auf ein für sie nicht sichtbares Ziel zu bewegte.

„Deeks?"

„Da vorne ist eine Tür, Kensi. Ich glaube, sie führt nach draußen."

Deeks hatte sich nicht geirrt. Hinter ein paar Stahlschränken war tatsächlich eine Tür, die offen stand. Kühle Nachtluft wehte herein.

„Eric?" Deeks versuchte sein Glück erneut.

„Ja, Deeks?"

„Wir sind hier im Keller an einer Tür. Wohin führt die?"

„Moment, Deeks, ich rufe die Gebäudepläne auf…In einen Innenhof. Von da aus kommt man in ein weiteres Gebäude. Außerdem gehen zwei Räume von Innenhof ab. Lass mich mal sehen…"

Während Eric die Pläne überprüfte, schaltete sich Kensi ein. „Nell, kannst Du etwas auf den Sattelitenaufnahmen sehen?"

„Der Innenhof scheint leer zu sein, Kensi, ich habe keine Wärmesignatur."

„Danke, Nell."

„Deeks, dass scheinen ein Lager- und ein Versorgungsraum zu sein."

Sehr vorsichtig stiegen Deeks und Kensi die Treppe hinauf in den Innenhof. Es war stockdunkel, da die umgebenden Gebäude jede Lichtquelle fernhielten und der Mond hinter Wolken verdeckt war.

„Lass uns außen herum gehen, Kensi. Wir müssen die Tür in das andere Gebäude finden."

„In Ordnung, ich gehe rechts herum." Kensi wartete Deeks Zustimmung gar nicht erst ab, sondern ging sofort los.

Deeks grinste. Da war er wieder, Kensis Hang zur Kontrolle. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe und ging los.

…

„Vorsichtig!" Callen packten Sam fester, als der stolperte. „Da vorne ist eine von den Fallen, die wir nicht entschärft haben!" Er warf Matt einen kurzen Blick zu.

Der zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und fasste Sam ebenfalls fester. „Wir sind fast hier raus, Sam."

„Keine Sorge, Matt, ich schaffe das schon." Sam biss die Zähen zusammen. Die Frauen hatten ihn schlimm zugerichtet, weil er ihnen nicht gesagt hatte, was sie wissen wollten. Es war jedoch nicht Sams Art, aufzugeben, und so kämpfte er sich mit Callens und Matts Hilfe trotz seiner Schmerzen weiter.

Als die drei Männer durch die Tür auf die Straße traten, wartete bereits ein Krankenwagen auf Sam. Der ließ sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken, als er sich auf die Trage legte. Während die Sanitäter sich um Sam kümmerten, ließ sich Callen von Eric auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge bringen.

„Clarke und Wolfe sind festgenommen worden, die Kollegen sind auf dem Weg raus. Jennings hat sich in einem Büro verschanzt. Verstärkung ist dahin unterwegs. Ray und Joann sind Huntington aufs Dach gefolgt. Ray hat vor ein paar Minuten gemeldet, dass Joann sich gerade mit ihr einen Kampf liefert. Deeks und Kensi hatte ich eine Weile verloren. Sie haben sich aber inzwischen auch gemeldet. Hill ist in den Keller gelaufen, deswegen waren ihre Signale weg. Sie suchen Hill immer noch." Eric machte eine kurze Pause. „Callen, was ist mit Sam?"

„Die Sanitäter kümmern sich um ihn. Die Frauen haben Sam übel zugerichtet, aber er wird wieder werden."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten, Mr. Callen." Für einen Moment gestattete Hetty sich, Erleichterung zu verspüren. Sie entdeckte das gleiche Gefühl auf Nells und Erics Gesicht. Dann konzentrierte Hetty sich wieder auf den Funkverkehr.

Callen trat an den Krankenwagen heran. „Ich begleite Dich ins Krankenhaus, Sam, sobald die Sanitäter mit Dir fertig sind."

Doch sein Partner schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verschwinde hier nicht, G, bevor alle Frauen in Gewahrsam sind. Außerdem könnte es sein, dass Deeks und Kensi Deine Hilfe brauchen, um Hill zu finden."

Callen zögerte. Sam gehörte ins Krankenhaus, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber Callen kannte seinen Freund und dessen Bedürfnis, sich um alle Mitglieder seines Teams zu kümmern. Solange nicht alle zurück waren, würde Sam sich hier nicht wegbringen lassen.

„In Ordnung, Sam. Aber Du tust genau das, was die Sanitäter Dir sagen, verstanden?"

Das entlockte Sam ein gequält wirkendes Grinsen. „Ja, Boss, verstanden."

Callen seufzte. Die Dickschädel seiner Kollegen waren manchmal wirklich anstrengend.

…

Huntington wich verblüfft zurück. Bisher hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, ihrer Gegnerin überlegen zu sein. Aber ganz plötzlich änderte sich etwas. Die Frau vor ihr hatte auf einmal eine ganz andere Körperhaltung, sie wirkte weniger defensiv als bisher. Dazu kam dieses kalte, beinahe dämonische, Grinsen. Huntington fühlte sich auf einmal nicht mehr so selbstsicher.

Es war, als würde Joann einen Schalter umlegen. Sie hörte auf, Spielchen zu spielen und ging direkt zum Angriff über. Joann verzichtete auf dekorativ aussehende Bewegungen, wie sie oft in Film und Fernsehen zu sehen waren. Ihre Schläge und Tritte waren kraftvoll, präzise und effektiv. Da Huntington jedoch keine leichte Gegnerin war, musste auch Joann Treffer einstecken.

Schließlich beschloss Joann, dass es an der Zeit war, diesen Kampf zu beenden und drehte noch ein bisschen mehr auf. Huntington wurde hektisch und machte Fehler. Fitness alleine reichte eben nicht. Ein harter Schlag schickte Huntington benommen zu Boden. Joann drehte ihre Gegnerin schwungvoll auf den Bauch und legte ihr Handschellen an. Dann zog Joann Huntington ruckartig auf die Füße.

„Ray, wir müssen meine Waffe noch suchen. Die liegt irgendwo da vorne zwischen den Abluftschächten."

„Sicher, kein Problem." Ray schaltete seine Taschenlampe an. Es dauerte nur wenige Momente, da hatte er Joanns Sig-Sauer entdeckt. „Hier ist sie."

„Danke, Ray." Joann seufzte erleichtert. „Das hätte ich Hetty nur ungern erklärt."

„Das wäre bestimmt interessant geworden." Ihr Partner grinste. „Du zahlst das nächste Bier und wir sind quitt."

Joann lachte. „Einverstanden." Dann zerrte sie die sich wehrende Huntington Richtung Treppe. „Lieutenant, wenn es sein muss, zerre ich Sie an Ihren Haaren durch das Gebäude bis auf die Straße. Da habe ich keine Hemmungen. Sie entscheiden."

Andrea Huntington wollte nicht aufgeben, aber nach einem Blick in Joanns Gesicht wurde ihr klar, dass sie verloren hatte. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich abführen.

…

Vorsichtig tasteten sich Kensi und Deeks durch die Dunkelheit an den Gebäudewänden längs. Kensi erreichte als erste eine der Türen.

„Deeks, ich habe eine Tür gefunden und gehe jetzt rein."

„Warte, Kensi, ich komme rüber zu Dir."

„Nein, bleib wo Du bist. Ich mache das alleine."

„Verstanden." Und leise fügte Deeks hinzu: „Sei bloß vorsichtig."

„Das habe ich gehört!"

Kensi holte tief Luft und stieß die Tür auf. Dahinter war nichts als Schwärze. Nachdem sie einen Augenblick gelauscht hatte, wagte Kensi es, ihre Taschenlampe anzuschalten. Hier war nur der Lagerraum. Es standen Gartenstühle und -tische herum, Kensi konnte auch ein paar Sonnenschirme und Abfallkörbe entdecken. Sie trat trotzdem ein, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich Hill dort nicht versteckte.

„Das ist nur der Lagerraum, Deeks, und Hill ist nicht drin."

„Verstanden." Deeks hatte bereits die nächste Ecke erreicht. Nur ein paar Schritte weiter fand er die zweite Tür. Sie war verschlossen. „Na klar, auch das noch." Seufzend stecke Deeks seine Waffe ins Holster, nahm die Taschenlampe in den Mund und zückte seine Dietriche. Kurz darauf war die Tür offen. Leider war die ganze Mühe umsonst. „Kensi, ich habe den Versorgungsraum gefunden."

„Ich weiß, ich bin bereits im Flur. Komm endlich her!" Kensi sah den dunklen Gang rauf und runter.

Deeks rollte mit den Augen. „Immer das Gleiche mit den Frauen. Hätte ja auch mal einen Ton sagen können."

„Ich kann Dich hören, Deeks."

Grummelnd suchte Deeks sich seinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit.

„Na endlich, was hat Dich so lange aufgehalten?" Kensi warf ihrem Partner einen kurzen Blick zu.

Ausnahmsweise sparte sich Deeks jeden Kommentar. „Wohin ist Hill?"

„Keine Ahnung." Kensi war ratlos. „Ich habe sie weder gesehen noch gehört. Eric, kannst Du Hill orten?"

„Bin schon dabei…da ist ein ziemlich schwaches Signal westlich von Euch, das sich entfernt. Verdammt, es ist weg. Tut mir leid, Leute, vielleicht ist sie wieder im Keller."

„Dann sag uns mal, wo wir lang müssen, Eric." Kensi lief los und Deeks folgte ihr, leise vor sich hin schimpfend.

Erics Vermutung bewahrheitete sich. Hill war wieder im Keller verschwunden.

…

Als Joann und Ray das Gebäude verließen, wurden sie schon erwartet. Mit Erleichterung registrierte Callen, dass es beiden gut ging. Andrea Huntington sah man an, dass sie Prügel bezogen hatte. Aber Joann hatte sich anscheinend zusammengerissen und war nicht über das Ziel hinausgeschossen.

„Wie geht es Sam?" Joann steuerte direkt auf den Krankenwagen zu, nachdem sie Huntington übergeben hatte.

„Mit geht es gut." Sam lächelte sie und Ray ein wenig verzerrt an.

„Was machst Du noch hier?" Joann war ernsthaft besorgt.

Ray schlug in die gleiche Kerbe. „Du gehörst in ein Krankenhaus."

„Ich lass mir doch von einem grünen Jungen nicht sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!"

„Wer ist hier ein ‚grüner Junge'?"

„Schluss damit, alle beide!" Callen schritt ein. „Solange die Sanitäter damit einverstanden sind, kann Sam hier bleiben."

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Clarke und Wolfe sind schnell gefasst worden. Sie haben kaum Widerstand geleistet. Jennings hatte sich verschanzt und sich mit unseren Leuten einen Schusswechsel geliefert. Irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, aus dem Gebäude zu entkommen, aber Matts Kollegen haben sie erwischt. Als Jennings von ihnen gestellt wurde, hat sie aufgegeben, weil sie keine Munition mehr hatte."

„Wurde jemand verletzt, G?"

„Nein, Jennings ist keine besonders gute Schützin. Was war bei Euch, Jo?"

„Keine Probleme. Huntington ist aufs Dach gelaufen."

Callen grinste. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen liefen Joanns Verdächtige immer aufs Dach.

Joann erwiderte das Grinsen, allerdings ein wenig genervt. Dann sah sie sich suchend um. „Wo sind Kensi und Marty?"

„Sie sind immer noch hinter Hill her. Die liefert sich mit ihnen anscheinend eine Jagd durch die Keller." Callen runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Dort verlieren wir jedes Mal den Kontakt mit ihnen."

Ungläubig sah Joann ihren Freund an. „Und Du hast Ihnen keine Verstärkung geschickt?"

„Jo, sie haben keine angefordert." Ruhig sah Callen sie an. „Ich vertraue ihnen. Das muss ich."

„G, ich vertraue ihnen auch. Aber vielleicht können sie keine Verstärkung rufen, hast Du daran schon mal gedacht?"

Diesmal war es G, der ungläubig guckte. „Jo, wir haben mit Ihnen Kontakt gehabt. Keiner von beiden wäre so leichtsinnig, auf Verstärkung zu verzichten, wenn sie notwendig ist."

„Mag sein, G, aber Ray und ich sollten zu ihnen gehen. Eric kann uns den Weg weisen."

Nachdenklich sah Callen seine Freundin an, dann schweifte sein Blick ab über ihre Schulter. „Das ist wohl nicht mehr notwendig."

Joann drehte sich um. Erleichtert sah sie Kensi und Deeks die Treppe herunter kommen, Melissa Hill in ihrer Mitte.

„Verdammt, was habt Ihr so lange gebraucht?" Joann versuchte, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen.

„Hill hat versucht, mit uns Verstecken zu spielen." Deeks hat sein spitzbübisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wir waren aber besser als sie dachte und haben sie gefunden."

Kensi rollte bei dieser Selbstbeweihräucherung mit den Augen. „Halt die Klappe, Deeks, und übergib den Kollegen unsere Gefangene. Dann können wir vielleicht endlich Feierabend machen."

Ray klopfte Deeks kräftig auf die Schulter. „Na, Deeks, ist mal wieder eine Frau vor Dir weggelaufen? Hat Dein berühmter Charme schon wieder versagt?"

Alle Umstehenden lachten. Nur Joann hatte gesehen, wie Deeks unter Rays Schlag zusammengezuckt war.

„Marty?"

„Joann?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Gar nichts."

Joanns Augen funkelten, als sie Deeks durchdringend ansah.

Kensi folgte erstaunt diesem knappen Wortwechsel. „Jo, was soll das?"

„Marty ist verletzt, an der Schulter oder am Arm."

Alle musterten Deeks.

Kensi sah ihren Freund und Partner fragend an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Gar nichts, mir geht es gut."

Beide Frauen schnaubten ungläubig. Matt ergriff schließlich die Initiative und schlug Deeks ebenso auf die Schulter, wie es Ray getan hatte. Diesmal sahen alle, wie Deeks zusammenzuckte.

Entschlossen ging Kensi auf ihn zu. „Zieh Deine Jacke aus. Sofort."

„Kensi, doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit!" Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

„Deeks, zieh Deine Jacke aus." Callen ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ein ‚Nein' nicht akzeptieren würde.

Seufzend gab Deeks nach und zog langsam seine Lederjacke aus. Der Ärmel seines Hemdes war voller Blut. Weil seine Jacke schwarz war, hatte niemand bisher das Blut gesehen.

„Du verdammter, blöder Idiot! Wieso hast Du nichts gesagt?" Kensi war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Sorge und Wut.

„Das ist nur ein Kratzer, Kens, mir geht es gut." Der leicht gequälte Blick widersprach Deeks' Aussage.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Joann ziemlich scharf.

Deeks rollte mit den Augen. „Hill hat in der Eile die falsche Kellertür erwischt und ist in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Also hat sie versucht, sich den Weg freizuschießen." Deeks versuchte es mit seinem üblichen frechen Grinsen. „Das war so richtig typisch westernmäßig. Ich bin da wie Gary Cooper rein, oder vielleicht auch wie John Wayne, und…"

„Es reicht, Deeks, zeig das sofort den Sanitätern. Kensi, geh mit." Dann wandte sich Callen an alle anwesenden Agenten. „Okay, Leute, den Rest machen die Kollegen von der Forensik. Danke für Ihren Einsatz, Sie haben gut gearbeitet. Machen Sie jetzt Feierabend. Morgen wartet Hetty auf Ihre Berichte." Nachdem sich alle verabschiedet hatten, wandte Callen sich an sein Team. „Ich fahre mit Sam ins Krankenhaus und Ihr nach Hause. Wir sehen uns morgen im Hauptquartier. Matt, danke für Deine Unterstützung und die Deiner Kollegen. Ohne Euch wäre uns Jennings entwischt."

„Kein Problem, Callen, jederzeit wieder. Ruf mich an und sag mir, was mit Sam ist."

„Mach ich, Matt."

Zur Verabschiedung klopften sich die Männer gegenseitig auf die Schultern.

Callen, Ray und Joann gingen dann zum Krankenwagen. Deeks hatte einen Verband um seinen Oberarm. Einer der Sanitäter sah Callen an.

„Sir, wir sollten Agent Hanna jetzt wirklich ins Krankenhaus bringen."

Callen nickte. „Sicher. Was ist mit Detektive Deeks?"

„Nur ein Streifschuss, Agent Callen. Halb so wild. Wenn er die Verletzung sauber und trocken hält, ist sie bald verheilt."

„Danke. Dann können wir jetzt fahren. Jo, ich rufe Dich nachher noch an." Dann stieg er zu Sam in den Krankenwagen.

„Geht klar, G."

Einen Moment sahen sie dem abfahrenden Krankenwagen nach.

„Okay, machen wir, dass wir nach Hause kommen." Joann wandte sich an Kensi. „Ich hole nur noch meinen Laptop aus Deinem Wagen." Als ihre Freundin nickte, drehte sich Joann zu Ray. „Fährst Du mich bitte nach Hause? Mein Wagen steht am Hauptquartier."

„Natürlich, Joann."

…

„Gute Arbeit, wirklich gute Arbeit. Sie haben sich Ihren Feierabend verdient." Erleichtert, dass alles gut ausgegangen war, schickte Hetty alle aus der Ops nach Hause. Sie selbst ging in ihr Büro, brühte sich eine Tasse Tee auf und informierte alle zuständigen Stellen über den Ausgang des Einsatzes.


	8. Kapitel 8 Abschied

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 8 - Abschied**

Sam musste zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben. Auch wenn die Ärzte Callen versicherten, dass es Sam bald wieder gut gehen würde, bestand er darauf, über Nacht im Krankenhaus zu bleiben.

Sam beobachtete seinen Partner, als der es sich auf zwei Stühlen bequem machte. „Du brauchst nicht hier zu bleiben, G. Mir geht es gut."

Callen grinste seinen Freund an. „Du musst nicht dauernd unser Teammotto zitieren. Außerdem habe ich Übung im Übernachten auf Stühlen."

Sam lächelte. „Den Spruch hat Joann zum Teammotto erkoren, ich erinnere mich."

Callen erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ja, meine Kleine ist manchmal echt gut drauf."

Sam wurde ernst. „Joann hat wieder mal einen guten Job gemacht, G. War diesmal bestimmt nicht leicht für sie."

„Ich weiß nicht, Sam." Callen war nachdenklich. „Das hatte ich auch befürchtet, aber ich glaube, unsere Sorgen waren unbegründet. Jo hat sich zwar damals mit Davenport nicht korrekt verhalten, aber außer in Selbstverteidigung hätte sie ihn niemals getötet. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Verständnis für diese Frauen." Dann lächelte er wieder vor sich hin. „Jo hat eine Menge Prinzipien. Die verdankt sie bestimmt Scott." Aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen. „Navy Seals sind schon eine merkwürdige Truppe."

Sam verzog keine Miene und starrte G nur durchdringend an.

Callens Grinsen wurde zu einem Schmunzeln. „Du solltest schlafen, Sam."

„Gut aus der Affäre gezogen, Kumpel."

…

Einige Tage später saß die Einheit entspannt in ihrem Bürobereich. Sie hatten ihren Fall abgeschlossen und alle Berichte waren geschrieben. Sam war zurück und nur seine blauen Flecken erinnerten an das, was geschehen war. Das Team hatte bereits neue Fälle in Arbeit. Aber heute war ein guter Tag gewesen. Niemand hatte auf sie geschossen, niemand hatte sie verprügeln wollen, die Menschen waren heute erstaunlicherweise hilfsbereit und auskunftsfreudig gewesen. Locker flogen freche Sprüche zwischen allen hin und her.

„Wie wär's mit einem Bier, Leute? Ich bezahlte die erste Runde." Deeks stand auf und griff nach seiner Tasche.

„Ich bin dabei." Kensi erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Kann's kaum erwarten." Mit einem Lächeln sprang Ray auf.

Sam grinste. „Ich lasse es mir doch nicht entgehen, wenn Deeks eine Runde schmeißt."

Callen lachte. „Warum nicht. Ein Feierabendbier haben wir uns verdient. Jo?"

„Ich habe schon verstanden, ich fahre. Wo soll's hingehen?"

Bevor jedoch eine Diskussion über das Ziel entstehen konnte, machte Hetty durch ein Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam. Alle drehten sich zu ihr um, immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Das jedoch sehr schnell verschwand, als sie Hettys ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

„Ich bedaure, aber ich muss Ihre Party beenden, bevor sie angefangen hat." Hetty ging auf Ray zu und übergab ihm einen Umschlag. „Mr. Wingate, Ihnen wurden Weiterbildungsmaßnahmen genehmigt. Morgen geht Ihr Flug nach Virginia. Alle weiteren Informationen finden Sie hier drin."

Vollkommen verwirrt nahm Ray den Umschlag entgegen. „Hetty, ich habe keine Maßnahmen beantragt. Was soll das?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht beantworten, Mr. Wingate. Mir wurden die Unterlagen mit einem entsprechenden Marschbefehl für Sie zugestellt. Sie werden morgen in Quantico erwartet."

Ray setzte sich und warf einen Blick auf die Unterlagen. „Da bin ich ja wenigsten sechs Monate weg! Das kann doch nur ein Fehler sein!" Er war vollkommen entgeistert.

Doch Hetty schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es bedauerlicherweise nicht, Mr. Wingate. Ich habe das geprüft, es hat alles seine Richtigkeit." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an alle. „Das ist leider noch nicht alles, meine Damen und Herren." Hettys Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts Gutes ahnen. „Mr. Deeks, Ihr Captain hat heute nachmittag angerufen. Sie kehren bis auf weiteres zum L.A.P.D. zurück. Man hat dort einen Einsatz, für den anscheinend nur Sie qualifiziert sind. Sie sollen sich morgen früh bei Ihrem Captain melden."

„Und meine Arbeit hier, Hetty? Wir haben noch einige offene Fälle, an denen ich beteiligt bin und die wir weiterverfolgen müssen."

„Das weiß ich, Mr. Deeks, und Ihr Captain wurde entsprechend von mir informiert. Er bestand jedoch darauf, dass er für diesen speziellen Einsatz Sie benötigt."

Deeks setzte sich abrupt und sah mit großen Augen seine Freunde an. „Marty Deeks, der Einmalige, oder wie?" Dann schluckte er heftig. „Kann ich daran etwas ändern?"

„Ich fürchte nein, Mr. Deeks." Hetty sah ihn direkt an. „Ich versichere Ihnen aber, dass wir keinen anderen Verbindungsoffizier vom L.A.P.D. akzeptieren werden. Für diesen Posten gibt es nur einen geeigneten Mann."

Seine traurigen Augen sprachen Bände. „Danke, Hetty."

„Können Sie denn gar nichts tun, Hetty? Deeks und Ray? Wie sollen wir denn effektiv arbeiten, wenn unser Team so auseinander gerissen wird?" Kensi war fassungslos. Zudem hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Bei seinem letzten Undercovereinsatz für das L.A.P.D. wäre Deeks beinahe getötet worden.

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Blye, ich arbeite daran." Hetty seufzte tief. „Leider waren das noch nicht alle schlechten Nachrichten. Mr. Callen, Sie werden in Washington erwartet. Ihr Flugzeug geht in zwei Stunden. Draußen wartet bereits ein Fahrer auf Sie, der Sie zum Flughafen bringen wird."

Callens Miene wurde komplett ausdruckslos. „Washington?"

Hetty nickte. „Der Befehl kam von ganz oben."

Joann hatte ungläubig Hettys Ausführungen zugehört. Sie bemühte sich erst gar nicht, ihre aufkommende Wut zu unterdrücken. „Das ist doch eine gezielte Maßnahme gegen unser Team! Irgendwer will uns an die Karre pinkeln! Das können Sie doch nicht zulassen, Hetty!"

„Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, Miss MacKenzie. Ich habe bereits mit den entsprechenden Nachforschungen und anderen Maßnahmen begonnen." Langsam ließ Hetty ihren Blick von einem Teammitglied zum nächsten schweifen. „Seien Sie versichert, ich habe nicht die Absicht, dass hinzunehmen. Aber trotz allem muss auch ich Befehlen gehorchen. Bis ich herausgefunden habe, wer uns", Hetty warf Joann einen grimmigen Blick zu, „an die Karre pinkeln will, müssen wir die Befehle ausführen. Es sei denn,", wieder sah Hetty jeden einzelnen ihrer Mitarbeiter ernst an, „Sie haben vor, zu kündigen."

Schweigend sahen sich alle an. Es fand ein kurzer, wortloser Austausch zwischen dem ganzen Team statt, dann schüttelten alle die Köpfe.

„Wenn wir herausfinden wollen, was los ist, können wir das nur von innen heraus." Sam fasste den Entschluss aller in Worte.

Hetty nickte. „Ganz genau, Mr. Hanna." Ernst musterte Hetty die drei Männer, die so plötzlich aus ihrer Einheit gerissen wurden. „Passen Sie auf sich auf, meine Herren." Langsam, mit leicht gesenktem Kopf, ging Hetty in ihr Büro zurück.

Die Kollegen sahen ihr nach. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie Hetty kannten, wirkte diese kleine Frau genau so: klein. Das machte ihnen fast mehr Sorgen als alles andere.

Callen rief Nell und Eric herunter und informierte sie über die Neuigkeiten. Die zwei waren zutiefst bestürzt. Ein paar Minuten ging es hoch her und allen machten ihrem Ärger und ihren Sorgen Luft. Schließlich blieb ihnen jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als sich den Tatsachen zu stellen. Das Verabschieden begann.

Ray stand mit hängenden Schulter hilflos an seinem Schreibtisch. Er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Sam ihm ein paar aufmunternde Worte mit auf dem Weg gab, statt einer Warnung oder Mahnung. Von Joann wurde er mit einer Umarmung bedacht.

„Was auch immer der Grund dafür ist, Ray, mach das Beste daraus, man kann nie zu wenig lernen."

Callen schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Vergiss nicht, Du hast bei der Besten gelernt. Du wirst mal ein verdammt guter Agent werden, und dann auch zu den Besten gehören. Hab nie Zweifel dran."

Zur Antwort konnte er nur nicken. Auch Kensi und Nell umarmten Ray, Deeks klopfte ihm kräftig auf die Schulter. Beide murmelten sich gegenseitig ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu. Eric schüttelte seine Hand ohne in der Lage zu sein, etwas zu sagen. Abrupt griff Ray nach seinen Sachen, nickte allen noch mal zu und ging.

Deeks war ziemlich blass. Er versuchte zwar, seine Sorgen zu überspielen, aber niemand ließ das zu.

„Wenn Du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, dann ruf uns an. Nicht das L.A.P.D., auf gar keinen Fall." Sam sah ihn ernst an und sprach erst weiter, als Deeks nickte. „Hör auf mich, wenigstens dieses eine Mal."

Deeks musste sich räuspern, bevor er antworten konnte. „Ganz sicher, Sam. Ich weiß, dass Ihr meine Rückendeckung seid." Leise sprach er weiter, so leise, dass nur Sam ihn verstehen konnte. „Pass auf Kensi und Jo auf. Okay?"

Sam nickte ernst. „Versprochen."

Als Deeks sich Joann zuwandte, schüttelte diese immer noch ungläubig den Kopf. Sprachlos, mit verdächtig glänzenden Augen, ließ sie sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. Deeks drückte sie so feste, dass er Joann beinahe die Rippen brach. „Bau keinen Mist, Kleine, während ich weg bin. Autsch!"

„Das war für die ‚Kleine'!" Joann riss sich so gerade eben noch zusammen.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Deeks' Gesicht, es war jedoch nur ein schwacher Abklatsch von seinem üblichen frech-charmantem Ausdruck. Dann gab auch er Callen die Hand. Beide sprachen gleichzeitig.

„Sei vorsichtig."

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen beredeten Blick aus.

Jede Professionalität außer Acht lassend, verließen Kensi und Deeks Arm in Arm das Hauptquartier.

Sam und Callen sahen sich an. Bevor jedoch einer etwas sagen oder tun konnte, räusperte sich Joann.

„Sam, gibst Du mir einen Moment mit G?"

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, nickte dann aber. „Sicher." Sam ging nach oben und nahm Nell und Eric gleich mit.

Auch Joann verzichtete auf ihre übliche Professionalität, nahm Callen in die Arme und küsste ihn. „G, ich liebe Dich. Was immer auch geschieht, ich bin hier und warte auf Dich. Was Sam zu Marty gesagt hat, gilt auch für Dich: Wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, ruf uns an."

Callen wollte Joann nicht loslassen, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Langsam befreite er sich aus ihren Armen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht vergessen." Er seufzte. „Ich möchte, dass Du mir etwas versprichst: Mach keine Dummheiten." Sein Blick war sehr ernst. „Ich weiß, dass Du wütend bist, aber bitte vertrau Hetty. Sie wird herausfinden, was los ist."

Joann sah ihn genauso ernst an, eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. „Ich verspreche es. Du wirst keinen Grund haben, Dir um mich Sorgen machen zu müssen. Ich werde mich perfekt benehmen." Sie küsste Callen noch einmal und verließ dann fluchtartig das Hauptquartier.

Sam hatte alles beobachtet und kam nun wieder herunter. Er zögerte, aber dies war nicht der Moment, um mit wichtigen Dingen hinterm Berg zu halten. „Du weißt, was meine größte Angst ist, G?"

Callen nickte, er hatte es nicht vergessen. „Deinen Partner zu verlieren."

„Ja. Also, pass verdammt noch mal auf Dich auf, wo immer sie Dich auch hinschicken. Ich will meinen Partner wieder haben, sobald Hetty die Sache geklärt hat."

„Ich werde darauf warten." Einen Moment zögerte Callen, bevor er weitersprach. „Hab ein Auge auf Jo und Kensi. Sie werden jemand brauchen."

Sam nickte. Er hatte die Wut gesehen, die in Joann hochgekocht war, und die Verzweiflung in Kensis Augen. „Keine Sorge, G, ich kümmere mich um sie."

„Wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, Sam, ruf Scott oder Jason an. Du kannst Dich auf sie verlassen."

Wieder nickte Sam. „Ich weiß."

Die beiden Freunde umarmten sich kurz.

„Pass auf Dich auf, G."

„Du auch, Kumpel."

Sam sah seinem Freund schweigend nach. Es würden harte Zeiten auf sie alle zukommen.

**to be continued…**

_Tja, das war es für's erste. Keine Sorge, es geht weiter, aber es könnte diesmal etwas dauern. Mein Job ist zur Zeit sehr fordernd und anstrengend. Aber ich habe mit dem achten Teil bereits begonnen._


End file.
